Leaving everything to be with you (AshxHarem)
by thereapermurderer28
Summary: Love sometimes leads us to do stupid, meaningless things, but all that is to protect or to be with that special person, we must never surrender to the criticism of others, because in doing so we would fall in despair, that's why I prefer that criticize me everything they want but everything would support all that leaving everything to be with you
1. Capítulo 1: the love of latias

Warning I do not own pokemon, but from my story, I want to clarify that this story I have been writing in another page of books, but I decided to come to fanfiction to publish it here, also in this story I will accept any criticism no matter how strong it is or how hurtful it may be, that will not stop me from writing this story, no matter what many do not like, I will not please the reader to change something, this is my way of writing and so will stay

Chapter 1: The love of Latias

The planet earth, a place where there are creatures called pokemon, there are hundreds of pokemon in all places on earth, in the seas and in the sky, humans and pokemon live in harmonyand peace, being companions and participating in battles, while others live in peace, and in this enters our hero ash ketchum, a 17-year-old who travels with his best friend Pokemon Pikachuand 2 more companions who are called M isty and Brock , ash has the goal of traveling all over again the regions with the goal of becoming a pokemon master, and at the moment we are in johto, but far from here on a beautiful island in the sea with the name of altomare we can notice a particular pokemon in a somewhat depressed secret garden

A dragon / psychic type pokemon was motionless on the branch of a tree in the secret garden. The moon shone, showing her charming face.

?: "Ash, where are you now? Can I still remember? Why did you break your promise? Latias thought to herself. It's been 6 years since the death of his older brother Latios, and Ash had left soon after. From the day when that boy left, she felt totally empty inside, she loves that human deeply and will give him anything just to see him again .

The dragon was very much in love with Ash, but she could never tell him since she was still very young at the time and could not communicate, but she showed it sometimes that the jet did not notice. Their first encounter was during the Tour de Altomare marathon, where the coach wearing the cap had surpassed himself in a turn and had to be saved by the dragon. However, she was invisible at that time, so she remained unknowingly. He had looked confused at the place where he had bounced. During that brief moment when Latias' eyes met his eyes, he thought that Ash had the most beautiful eyes in the world. Those dark brown eyes were so promising and full of passion, and she felt her heart melting at the sight of them. He had even picked up the handle of the rope from Ash's totodile to help him in the race, not caring that it was a trap.

However, Latios disapproved of his action and, with a normal overprotective brother style, drove her away, which caused Ash to take a wrong turn and be disqualified from the race. Her crush on Ash deepened after he saved her from an attack by those crazy humans, Annie and Oakley . She had brought him into the garden in an act of gratitude. Latios was initially hostile towards Ash, but soon accepted him as a friend. When Latias was with Ash, he felt happier than he had ever felt before. His crush on Ash turned into love when Ash rescued Latios, Bianca and Lorenzo from the villains, Annie and Oakley . However, his happiness was not going to last, as Latios sacrificed himself to save Altomare from destruction and, as a result, became the new soul jewel. She would have been much more depressed if Ash had not stayed to comfort her.

Before she knew it, the would-be pokemon trainer would leave Altomare to fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon master . Before leaving, she handed him a drawing that she had asked Bianca to draw for her. It was a drawing of him with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. She also gave him a second gift, which was a kiss on her cheek. He remembered vividly the whole incident, as if it had just happened to him a moment ago. At the thought of the kiss, her white cheeks flushed. The warm, sweet taste of his skin on his lips was divine.

When thinking about her love, she felt overwhelmed by a feeling of extreme loneliness. Ash was gone, Bianca was always worried about something, and Latios had died. Tears began to flow uncontrollably from his golden eyes, dripping from his face and falling into the soft earth. She loves Ash more than she ever thought was possible and their separation caused her immense pain. She cried every night, wondering when they would meet again, if that were possible. Just then he heard footsteps approaching her. She dried her tears and then looked at the source of the sound. It was Bianca, her best friend, and the way she would take each time she changed form to a human form. Bianca was the only person who knew about her love for Ash and had spent much of her time looking for news from him.

Bianca: Are you still thinking about him? Bianca asked with concern for her best friend

Latias: Yes, I miss him a lot and I can not get it out of my mind, no matter how hard I try. she admitted it Latias sadly knowing that it was reality

Latias had been practicing telepathy diligently since Ash left Altomare to be able to communicate with humans and maybe one day even confess his love to Ash.

Even though Bianca knew that Ash would probably never look at Latias the way her friend did, she still held her hopes high. It was unacceptable in society for a human being to love a pokemon in that way, even for Latias, who could change the shape of a human being. If Ash were with Latias, he would be expelled from society and his dream of becoming a Pokemon masterwould be shattered. However, Bianca had not yet told Latias about the consequences of her love for the fear that Latias could be pushed into even greater depression.

Bianca: Bianca He spoke in a cheerful tone. "Remember when Ash told us he would go back to visit Altomare after becoming a Pokémon master? "

Latias: Latias was sad to hear that since Ash had not kept her promise. "By course yes! What about that? "

Bianca: Ash Unfortunately he did not get it, but after some encouragement from his friends she said that she would go back to all the regions - while she said that she asked herself - (but then if ash has not become a pokemon teacher because Altomare visit, have already been 6 years since that promise iso h)

Latias: Latias discarded all that sadness in a few seconds could feel his heart beating faster. He felt as if his heart would literally jump out of his chest at any moment - so come visit us! -Excited Latias exclaimed.

Bianca: Bingo. I just received a message from Ash saying he would arrive in Altomare by ferry at 10 am tomorrow.

Latias: You're not lying to me right! He affirmed, looking at his human friend with severe eyes

Bianca: smiled and shook her head . It is not.

Latias: the dragon shrieked with happiness when she gave a hug from Beware to Bianca

Bianca: Hey, can you let me breathe a little? Bianca gasped as she struggled to break the involuntarily lethal hug of Latias . I'm never going to joke with you about Ash . she said firmly as Latias released her

Latias: I can not wait for tomorrow! Exclaimed Latias as she began to make excited turns in the air, feeling incredibly happy. Bianca smiled as she left the garden.

That night, Latias stayed up all night, thinking about Ash. He was at his favorite spot on a tree branch, wondering what their reaction would be when they met again.

End of chapter 1

Me: Well that was the end of Chapter 1, finally I got it , I now only missing ... cof cof ... I feel almost good reveal secret information that's it for today, do not forget to like and comment on their sensual comments

Latias : wait reaper-sama, when I will meet with ash, "she said anxiously and happily.

me: patience Latias patience, in the next chapter'll see, it will be next week so you should wait a week

Latias : so long !? -Does puchero- if you are bad, I want to see it now

me: do not complain with me, complain with the public , if it were for me you would already be doing things zu ... cof cof ... I say you would already be with ash [although of course there will also be many more pokemones, and everything goes according to my evil plan of a harem where everyone is fighting for ash muajajaja ]

Latias : reaper-sama said something, I see it with the face of a low budget movie villain

me : ... goodbye -_-


	2. Chapter 2: meeting

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 2: meeting

The next day, Latias and Bianca waited at the docks for the arrival of Ash and his friends. Latias would remain invisible or take the form of Bianca every time she left the secret garden. This is to avoid any unwanted attention since she is a legendary Pokémon and coaches from all over the world would kill to capture a legendary pokemon. Latias maintained her invisibility while floating with Bianca.

Latias : Why are not they here yet? - Latias asked in a worried tone.

Bianca : Patience Latias, you can come here at any time - Bianca reassured Latias.

At that moment, a ferry appeared in sight, and standing in the front of the ferry in front of her were three people, two men and a woman. One of the men had jet black hair that was covered with a red and white hat with a symbol on it. He wore a blue vest, jeans, and a pikachu resting on the left side of his shoulder. Latias immediately recognizes him as Ash, his savior and love. She could not help but scream with joy, the idea of meeting Ash.

Bianca laughed foolishly at Latias. It was the first time in 6 years that Latias had been this happy.

When the ferry anchored on the shore, Bianca greeted Ash and his two companions, Misty and Brock.

Bianca : Hey, it 's good to see everyone again!

Misty and Brock were happy to see Bianca and ran towards her. However, Ash seems to be worried about something else. He nodded with a smile as he walked towards her .

Latias's heart accelerated when she floated directly in front of the person she had missed and longed for terribly. I wanted to hug him tightly and not let go again, but I just looked at him in silence. Latias felt something in Ash that saddened him and he felt a twinge of pain in his heart. She loves both the boy q ue it hurts him depressed.

Bianca: What's up with Ash? - Bianca asked, noticing that Ash was not her usual cheerful self.

Brock : Well, he just got depressed because a guy who challenged him won against ash, he lost in a terrible way, he could not do a single scratch to the boy's pokemon so he felt like a failure - Brock explained.

Misty : Do not worry, he'll be fine. What new surprises are there in Altom for us? - Misty asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Bianca: Mmm ... in rea ity, Alto m are had actually been peaceful so far and there are not many new things - Bianca said.

Misty: So why did you send Ash a message telling us to come for a surprise? - Misty asked looking puzzled.

Bianca : sweating - Err ... - She did not know how to answer that question. Apparently, Bianca had asked Ash to return to visit Altomare just because he wanted to help Latias.

Ash: In this ash began to look around as if he felt someone watching him which brought several memories to mind and remembered a certain pokemon - How is Latias? - Ash interrupted suddenly. His face lit up a little when he remembered the memorable moments he had spent with the exuberant dragon during his previous trip.

Bianca : Feeling grateful to Ash for the interruptions, she replied - Well, why do not you ask her?

Before Ash could process that sentence in his brain, an invisible force knocked him down.

Latias: ASH! I missed you so much! - Latias screamed as she put aside her invisibility and fondly caressed Ash on the floor.

Ash : Wow! Latias how are you missed, a moment ... ?! She can talk! ? - Asked Ash with amazement while stroking the head of Latias. Latias closed her eyes as she purred with satisfaction at the contact and the knowledge that ash missed her . It was worth waiting 6 years just to feel the warmth of their embrace again.

Bianca : Yes, however, she is not talking, but telepathizing her thoughts. Since you left Alto Mare , Latias had been practicing very hard learning telepathy and already mastered it perfectly - Bianca replied.

Ash: That's great! - Ash replied, clearly impressed with Latias.

Misty: Yes, we can finally contact L atias now! - Misty exclaimed.

Suddenly, Latias became invisible as she lifted Ash from the ground and ascended into the air.

Pikachu: Pika Pika! (ASH YOU ARE DOING IN THE AIR!) - pikachu exclaimed worried

Ash: WAAAH! Get off! - Ash fought but it was in vain

Bianca : It seems that Latias can not wait to play with Ash in the secret garden - Bianca said with a smile - follow me , we will meet them there .

The group followed Bianca as they laughed at Ash while screaming terrified 30 meters from the ground. Fortunately for them, there was no one watching Ash flying in addition to a 4-year-old boy who stared at Ash in amazement and pulled his mother's skirt to get his attention: "Mom, that kid is flying." However, his mother thought he was fantasizing and ignored him.

Meanwhile, in the secret garden ...

Latias brought Ash to the pond and dropped it like the previous time when they played here for the first time.

Ash : Waaah! - It was all Ash could say before Latias dived and caught the scared pokemon trainer.

Then he lowered it and caressed it affectionately again

Ash : Do not ever do that again ! - Ash got angry , but his anger was soon forgotten when Latias's soft skin skinned him. Gently he stroked Latias's slender neck, making the dragon tremble flushed.

She looked Ash in the face. Even if it changed physically . Those eyes were still fascinating, and the smile on his face so warm. Everything about Ash was too perfect for Latias.

His thoughts were interrupted when Bianca and Ash's friends entered the garden.

Misty: I never thought that there is that place, it's so beautiful - Misty said in astonishment as she entered the garden.

Pikachu : He turned to Ash and climbed to his favorite spot - Pika Pika! (Ash finally came back I missed you so much!) - The electric mouse shouted excitedly, happy to see Ash again.

Ash: I missed you too, pikachu - Ash said while rubbing the head of pikachu earning a soft "chaaa" in return.

Latias felt a small stab of jealousy when Pikachu snatched Ash's attention .

Bianca: So, how long do you intend to stay here? - Bianca asked the group.

Ash: About a week, maybe less - Ash replied.

Latias : Ash, you can not stay here a little longer, please - begged Latias, making her "pretty face" which Bianca and Latios could never resist

Ash: Err ... - Ash was having trouble resisting the pretty face of Latias, but he still manages to stand firm at the end - I'm sorry, Latias, but I can not stay here too long. My Pokemon team needs serious training. I will look forart once everything is finished .

Latias knew that if Ash left, she might not see him again. The thought of that sent chills down his spine. I knew I had to find a way to keep Ash with her

Brock: Ash, this garden looks great, maybe we could leave our pokemon for a while. Brock suggested

Ash: Well, come out, your playing time now Ash said as he threw all his pokeballs charizard, greninja, Bayleef, Snorlax and sceptile .

Bayleef: "Bai!" (ASH!)

Before Ash could even react, Bayleef made his body hit Ash on the soft grass and caress him fondly.

Ash: Okay, bayleef, it's enough, you're so heavy! " Ash said between laughs.

A furious pang of jealousy went through Latias when he saw this.

Bayleef: "Bai! Bai! Leef!" (I'll never get rid of you, Ash!) It was Bayleef's answer to Ash.

Brock: Bayleef has been more animated since she returned to travel with you, although it was no wonder, so many years without traveling without her coach, anyone would understand.

Latias: And he could not resist his jealousy . "The I!" (translation not available for words that can not be written). She flew and attacked bayleef in front of Ash.

Bayleef was thrown several meters and landed on her legs creating a bit of friction . He immediately reacted by twisting his body and shaking the blade off his head, firing several razor blades at his attacker .

Latias dodged the attack and immediately took a somewhat weak dragon claw, since Latias almost never fought, but at a bad moment, Ash interposed between the two.

Ash: ENOUGH 2! STOP AT THIS TIME! ash gets between them, but it was too late to stop them, in doing so he was in the middle of both receiving the attack falling kneeling to the floor with some minor injuries, but another was something serious and came from his abdomen in which he had a somewhat sharp pain and felt at the same time some blood through his abdomen, but decided not to give importance

Both girls: ASH!? worried about the state of the boy to see him badly wounded

Ash: He gets up again to shake off your clothes a bit and look at bayleef and latias - girls that happen to you, you should be friends, not enemies

The two female Pokémon looked at each other furiously, the tension rapidly increasing.

Ash was a dense kid when it came to matters of the heart, he had no idea what had caused the enmity between the two female Pokémon.

Ash: Okay, the game times are over Ash said before firing a red bolt of light from a pokeball, sucking Bayleef. "Bai!" ( Ash please no ...! ) Bayleef cried before being sucked back to the pokeball. At least Ash still made the right decision despite being dense.

Bianca : sweaty to see Latias behaving so excessively protective towards Ash - [ I assumed that Latias would really love Ash ] - Sigh or silently to herself- By the way, you have somewhere to stay during this trip - The Altomarian girl questioned the group.

Brock : Oh, no! I forgot to reserve a room in the center of poke mon! - Brock exclaimed! Everyone, except Bianca and Latias, pleaded guilty.

Bianca: Why do not you all stay in the visitor's room of our house? I'm sure Lorenzo will be in the mood to approve this too - Bianca asked kindly.

The trio of companions: Great! - Ash, Misty and Brock shouted together.

The group went to their rooms to leave their products before Bianca and Latias took them out to explore Altomare.

Ron spends all a good time exploring the streets of Altomare, and this was especially good for Latias since that's how Ash had everything for her. Although he was invisible, he did not stop caressing and besieging Ash from time to time in the streets, making Ash really uncomfortable and gaining several rare looks from passers-by .

Brock met a beautiful lady while he was on the street and started talking nonsense. Misty then pushed it away from his ear and he started crying.

Ash : Brock will never change that of scare girls - said ash in a mocking tone .

Pikachu rolled his eyes while Brock was still sobbing.

Misty : after scolding Brock, Misty put an arm around Ash Doing It do him blush slightly - My young ash, although Brock has the mentality to try to conquer girls, you could not see what your friends felt calm or lillie for you and that's why they left with someone else, you're very clueless .

Ash: under the gaze for Misty's comment although she did not want to accept it was reality but she made an excuse for Misty's mockery - I will not know about love, but you have no right to reproach me when you are in the same problem, you always scare the guys of you!

This made pikachu laugh so much that he fell from Ash's shoulders and began to roll on the ground, bursting with uncontrollable laughter at the discussion of his companions .

Latias : They were surprised when he heard his answer - ( Ash does not know anything! ) . ( I guess I just have to teach him myself) - he thought to then giggle

Misty: What did you say! Better stop complaining when things are the way they are, immature! - Misty responded with going to .

Ash : Hey, I'm not immature! - Ash reprimanded - Okay, if you want to keep reproaching me just do it, Anyway, I'm not interested in love , all I care about is being the best Pokémon teacher of all time!

Latias : He was sad when he heard that - ( Does ash only care about being a pokemon teacher and never falling in love ?)

After the group followed his path ash fell to the floor with a tremendous pain that could not stand

Ash: complaining about the pain while screaming and pressing himself close to his stomach - AHHHHH !

Everyone present: ASH !? - everyone worried about the jet so they ran to help him

Misty: ASH! What happens to you that hurts !? - worried to see the pain of his friend

Brock: suddenly realized that his shirt was full of blood so he decided to remove the hand of ash from his abdomen to review and lift his shirt they saw 3 deep cuts in his abdomen and other cuts somewhat smaller in the body of ash which had not been noticed by his shirt - You have to take ash immediately to a pokemon center

Between Brock, Misty and Bianca they loaded ash by going quickly to a pokemon center which for their luck was close once they arrived Nurse Joey took Ashley quickly to the emergency room, a few hours had passed and she had not yet left. the aforementioned room while his friends waited in the waiting room worried

Bianca: How did that happen to ash if while walking we were not complaining of pain or something - worried about the situation of his old friend

Misty: I do not know either, he was with us all the time, as we could not realize that

Brock : It must have been because of his shirt, the color did not show the blood, but when I felt the ash shirt was all full of blood so I can deduce that ash lost a lot of blood , but apparently it was not I had noticed the cut, what surprised me is how ash could still stand all this time, those wounds were very deep and all the cuts he had on his body, would leave anyone knocked on the ground - Brock deduced what could have been a fatal situation for his friend if they had not helped him immediately

Misty: but as hell is that ash happened to those cuts, he was fine and from one moment to another he fell

Brock: For the depth of the 3 cuts and the other cuts I would say that it was when ash stopped the bayleef and latias attacks receiving the dragon claw of latias and the nalee leaves of bayleef doing a great damage

Latias: When listening to what Brock said he was devastated, thinking about what he had done to his beloved left her wanting to cry and fly away from there to somewhere else, but another part of her wanted to stay next to ash and apologize to him for what he had done

Misty: what's wrong and everything to stop bayleef and latias, ash has a big heart so much that he would receive a shot to purely save a friend or in this case a pokemon attack

After a few minutes Nurse Joey leaves and goes to her friends

Joey: Excuse me, you are friends of the patient ash ketchup

Everyone nodded

Joey: Well, you'll be happy to know that your friend was cured of all the wounds and stabilized, a few more minutes and his friend would have been history

Latias: When I heard this I was even more devastated to think that she almost killed Ash, she could not process it, her eyes were tearful, she could hardly stand the urge to cry for what she had done to her ash

Brock: and when we can see it - ask the brunette

Joey: well you can see it when I leave ... .I'm sorry I have a call - Nurse Joey answers and after a few minutes she hangs up - well, they are in luck, your friend just woke up, but before going to see him I would like you to tell me what happened with precision

Bianca, Brock, Misty : they looked at each other thinking that they would say since they could not say that a beats and a bayleef had attacked him by accident then the orange movie was ready to talk

Misty: Well you see the thing is that someone tried to hurt us, our friend here tried to defend us, but in one fell swoop they knocked him out then ash tried to defend us, he gave a few hits to the guy, but he had done something that nobody imagined, I take out a pokemon with which I use dragon claw to attack it which turned out to be very effective leaving ash that deep wound, after that the subject started to run away from the scene

Joey: It's okay to write what they told me in the report as they go by to see their friend, he's at the end of the hospital ward

After the false story that Misty had created, they went to see Ash, Brock discussed Misty for a few minutes because of what he had told, he had left him embarrassed in front of Nurse Joey, after that they came to the room in ash to see him bandaged from neck to waist

Ash: Hi guys how are you, I hope I did not worry you - said the jet laughing innocently

Misty: He approached Ash hugging him not so hard not to hurt him while his voice was broken in tears - Idiot! How can you think of doing something like that, you almost died, we almost lost you!

Brock: Ash, although it's hard to tell, Misty is right, what you did was impulsively stupid, if it had not been because you complained about the pain we would not have realized the danger you were in

Ash : Under the look and said with a small guilty smile - I'm so sorry for making you worry so guys it was not my intention, but I could not let 2 important people to me get hurt, watching them fight was one thing, but they hurt each other He could not stand between them, he said, and then he saw his friends

Bianca: Well, although the intention is what counts, you must measure your ash actions well, but the important thing is that you are healthy and safe

Latias: After hearing the words of ash she was dead from the shame she was so blushed that the natural red of her face had changed to a redder hue, I could not believe what I had heard, I could not believe that she was important to ash, so much to the point of almost dying, but on the other hand Latias felt more remorse for what happened, while she lost herself in her thoughts of shame and guilt. Nurse Joey enters the room

Joey : I'm sorry guys, but you should let your friend rest, in a few hours we'll register you so you'd better come back later

Everyone followed Nurse Joey's order leaving the room except for a dragon who was still invisible and had stayed in the room, at that time floated to face ash , he only saw ahead of what latias thought that ash knew that she was there in that she let out a tear which ash felt

Ash: Uh? That was - he said confused to feel the little drop

Latias: in that latias hugs ash not so strong but not so soft while the tears fell and she cried, luckily nobody listened to latias since the room was far from the others

Ash: But what ... !? Latias !? - surprised to see the dragon hugging him while he cried, he did not know the reason, but it only occurred to him to say one thing - Lati ... - was interrupted by the dragon

Latias: A-Ash, I'm so sorry! N-I did not mean to do that to you, you almost died because of me, please do not hate me for that, and-I did not want to do it ! - She was crying, the tears were falling from the golden eyes of the dragon to the chest of the jet, she was devastated, she thought at that moment that it was not good for anything, or that was what she thought until Ash started talking

Ash: The jet broke his heart to see his friend crying that way so he began to comfort her by starting to stroke her head to calm her down - Latias do not worry, it was just an accident plus nothing, the only one to blame me. this happened was me, although I do not regret anything - after caressing the head of latias hugs her to comfort her - I forgive you beats, but stop crying, you will ruin your pretty face

Latias: He felt the words of the jet enter his heart so he stopped feeling guilty and began to blush for the hug and the last words of ash, but the good thing is to know that ash forgave her, when beats was going to speak noto that the jet had fallen asleep hugging her tenderly, for her it was a dream come true to be that way with her beloved, and in a million years she imagined sleeping embraced with ash, so she also let herself be carried away by cresselia

They had spent the hours and it was almost night then the friends of ash would go to visit as they were hiban to discharge then bianca was ahead as brock and misty were pulling with nurse joey but when Bianca entered the room was left pale and shocked to see how they were latias and ash so he closed the door and quickly approached latias to wake her up , when he was close enough he saw how he slept latias blushed and was happy for his friend but from one moment to another move his head to the sides focusing on what he was going to do

Bianca: Start moving Latias trying to wake her up while whispering some things - [Latias wakes up, you must go back to becoming invisible before anyone sees you]

Latias: Latias was sleeping very comfortably in her arms - Lati la la (now she does not breast 5 minutes more )  
Bianca: Listening to what he said, latias is only upset and I whisper some things to his ears in the ear, which is why he woke up with a crimson red face because of his blush and flew upwards hitting the ceiling

(note: Bianca understands what it says latias and other pokemon since latias gave her an ability to understand pokemon only when she is close to Bianca)

Latias: Holding his head by the blow began to descend little by little seeing bianca even with the blush - Q-What happened, because you woke me up

Bianca: What because !? Well, it will be because a legendary pokemon that everyone thinks is a legend is sleeping in the arms of a human which would create a great scandal if they were discovered and more if Ash's friends discovered what you feel for ash, if not I would have manipulated the dream you had you would not have woken up

Latias: Her blush reached another level while she was throwing out some smoke - E-then t-tu F-you were the one that had that indecent dream

Bianca : If it was me, as well as you think to stay here, I was very worried I thought you had been kidnapped - In the distance you hear the voice of misty and brock - I better punish you when we get home now you have not been invicted

Latias: With a scared face to hear that Bianca the scold to scold, this knew that his scolding was severe and worse than the latios so he ignores Bianca and becomes invisible

To what latias does this come brock and misty who saw Bianca Worried but did not give importance and began to approach ash to wake him up since he had been discharged

Bianca: Thinking for herself - (good thing they did not realize)

Misty: Start moving ash to wake him up - Ash wakes up, we can leave the pokemon center

Ash: without waking up - no mom yet I do not want to wake up

Misty: then there is no other , pickachu uses impactrueno in ash

Pikachu: Pika Pi (okay) - starts charging electricity until brock interrupted them

Brock: Wait, do not do that, I can wake you up in another way - because of this, misty and pikachu pouted because misty wanted to laugh watching an electrocuted ash and pikachu who enjoyed doing it, then brock pulled out a duck of aluminum wrapped food. which I had for later, so I uncover it and pass it through the nose of ash which even with closed eyes I raise half of its body then brock began to move it away little by little making ash get up and gave it and the plate to ash at that moment he woke up by the heat of the plate

Ash: Uh? What I do here standing - he saw the plate of food that he had so he put staring eyes - if at last he was already hungry - he sat on the bed and began to eat with a fork that came out of nowhere, it is less than 1 minute ash ate the food while brook was with a few tears enime style street by the face to see how his favorite dish had vanished in a moment - ah I'm full, I needed this, I recovered all my strength - he got up from his bed and dressed as he was only wearing his underwear is this Misty, Bianca and Latias turned blushing and at that moment Latias thought

Latias: (it can not be I was sleeping hugged with ash while he was half naked, but as I knew he was clothed, it can not be can not be) - Latias had his claws on his face super flushed moving his head in the form of negation

Ash: Well I'm ready and we can go - He said ash already dressed with all his things put on that ash feel 3 blows to his head which had left him 3 big bumps and the one with a tear, had been Misty, Bianca and Latias who had hit him

Misty: If you know who has and girls here, idiot! - said misty blushing and angry

Bianca: Misty is right, you should be more considerate

Latias: (you're an idiot ash, how do you think you're half naked before 3 girls) - Blushing but since she was invisible you could not tell

Ash: I understand Misty and Bianca, but you beat because you put on like that if yy ... - ash was silenced by an impatient of pikachu who as he had stayed with ash all the time saw what happened between him and latias by what happened to shoot that impactrueno to shut up and not say anything, then that is black ash and Afro hair while I blow a small smoke through his mouth

Latias: (good thing that pikachu iso that, when we get there I'll thank you) thought latias relieved as ash almost revealed what happened between the two

Meanwhile the other friends of ash laughed at him for what had happened, and ash to unicerles also began to laugh

The day soon passed and Ash and his company returned to their room to rest. The following days were similar and it did not take long, besides going through Altomare and going shopping.

The next thing Latias knew was that Ash would spend his last day in Altomare. Anxiety overwhelmed her immediately. She wanted to be with Ash forever. Then she wonders if it's okay to leave Altomare and follow Ash on his trip. Now she was Altomare's only guardian and what would happen if Altomare had something happen to her while she was away? Latias was caught in a dilemma to follow her love or protect the peaceful city of Altomare.  
End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: new partners

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 3: new partners

Latias lay down on a tree branch that was her favorite place in the secret garden. I was wide awake and could barely sleep even though it was after midnight. The thought of Ash leaving the next afternoon broke his heart. Ala, Latias got up and flew stealthily to Lorenzo's house, sneaking down the hall and silently opening the door of Ash's room with his psychic powers .

In the room, Misty was sleeping on the top floor of a two-story bed and Brock on the bottom floor. Ash shared a mattress that was on the floor with pikachu. Latias envied pikachu for always being so close to Ash and even sleeping with him. However, she also felt relieved that she was pikachu sleeping with Ash instead of her bayleef. He could not imagine what his reaction would be if he ever found bayleef sleeping next to Ash and did not want to think about that either. Thinking about bayleef only makes your blood boil with rage .

flying over Ash, she looked at Ash's sleeping face with longing and lust. Even when Ash is asleep, he still looked so beautiful that Latias had to fight the urge to share the bed and hug herself in the heat of Ash. She tilted her head down and kissed Ash on her cheek, causing Ash to smile.

Latias smiled happily at Ash's response, but soon it became a deep frown.

Ash: Mmm ... pikachu - Ash muttered as he slept.

Latias: ( How does Pikachu always get Ash's full attention? ) - She thought to herself angry. However, she glanced at Ash and that was enough to crank up any anger in her - ( He's so handsome even when he sleeps ) -thought Latias to herself. After looking at Ash for a while, he finally left the room and shut the door silently with his psychic powers . He returned to the secret garden and flew to the fountain that contains the sprinkling of the soul .

He looked through the water and sprayed the soul , which contains the soul of his deceased brother, Latios. The sprinkling of the soul was the only reason why Latias could not leave Altomare to follow Ash. It had to be protected safely, but if it fell into the wrong hands, it could lead to the destruction of AltoMare. However, the sprinkling of the soul was not the only thing Altomare's defense mechanism (DMA) needed to function. Thesoul spray only allows the user to control the DMA, however, the user needs to have a Latias or Latios to feed the DMA. Without a lati os / as to feed the DMA, the dew of the soul alone would not be a threat.

Bianca: Latias? - Said a voice behind the dragon Latias almost jumped out of her scared skin. Immediately he turned around and was surprised to see Bianca standing right behind her - Latias, why have not you fallen asleep? - Bianca asked, her eyes showing a lot of concern for her best friend.

Latias: I can not sleep yet - Latias replied timidly

Bianca: Is it because of Ash?

Latias could no longer contain her pain , to think that her lover would leave and could not see him again. C washed his head on Bianca's chest and wept bitterly.

Latias: She'll leave tomorrow and there's nothing she can do about it. " Latias sobbed as the tears in her eyes moistened Bianca's shirt.

Bianca could not bear to see Latias so hurt.

Bianca: Latias, have you ever thought about following Ash on his trip? - I ask her friend .

Latias: Yes ! P ero I can not because I need to protect doused the soul! - answered Latias, still crying.

Bianca: So p or do not you bring the soul sprinkled with Ash? In addition, Ash could also assist if someone tries to take doused the soul or capturart e.

Latias reflected on Bianca's suggestion. It was not a bad idea, it was excellent! She could now follow her lover on her trip.

Latias: Bianca! That idea is brilliant! Does that mean I can follow Ash tomorrow? - Latias shouted telepathically Bianca

Latias: Well, we'll have to see what Lorenzo has to say - Bianca answered.

Latias knew that Lorenzo would not approve this idea easily. Lorenzo firmly believes that the surest way to prevent the DMA from being used in the wrong hands is to hide the sprinkling of the soul in the secret garden where almost no one knew of its existence and for Latias to remain a secret to the world. That Latias follow Ash on his journey and bring the spray of the soul , would mean the opposite of what he believes Altomare will be safe. However, Latias was sure he would convince him . It's the only way for her to be with Ash

Bianca: Latias, go back to sleep now. We'll discuss this with Lorenzo first thing in the morning, all right?

Latias nodded and flew back to his favorite spot on a tree branch.

Bianca: He started to walk towards the door that led to the interior of the house then stopped remembering something that he had forgotten to claim Latias for days - Latias before you fall asleep there is something I would like to talk with you

Latias: He had his eyes to another side, but he felt a dark and sinister aura as if it were death so he slowly turned his head to see Bianca to whom I imagine her with a purple aura and red eyes like those of a demon(imagine a dragon ball milk with the aura of a super saiyan rose and so serious you could burn someone with your eyes)

Bianca: my dearest friend latias, all these days you have been escaping from the topic that I wanted to talk to you and this time you do not know l varas , now I want you to immediately go down here - he said pointing to the floor while with his foot he hit him next (You know how when a mother is idly angry with one for not doing homework or for breaking something)

Latias: he paid attention to Bianca and began to descend slowly without looking Bianca in the face since his face was down

Bianca: now tell me why ***** (because of internet connection problems we can not translate this word, thank you for choosing us as your main internet distributor) I found you sleeping hugged with ash and also that he was almost naked, latias no me Say you did what I think they did - take Latias from your shoulders and start moving from one side to the other - and if they did, what did you think about how you could do something like that, he is a human and you a pokemon, you know that pokefilia is illegal, not only that but you did it first that I have so much anger and disgust for just thinking that I want to break a mountain with a single blow

Latias: already dizzy with how Bianca moved her and latias had spirals in her eyes so Bianca released her to explain - and - I did not do what you think I did with ash, I just stayed to apologize with ash and get her sorry but the moment I cried for what he had done he hugged me to comfort me and without me realizing he fell asleep and so as not to disturb him I fell asleep with him ... ... embracing him ... ... nothing ... but I did not know that he was semi-nude that I assure you, he was wrapped and did not know anything, also because of you, you made me have that mini dream you whispered to me while I was sleeping and now I can not get that out of my mind now, sometimes when I see ash I feel anxious and my body feels strange as a feeling of pleasure that runs through my body and my intimate part begins to get wet and all because of you!

Bianca: Because of me? If you had not woken up who knows what misunderstanding had been caused at that time, and all because you can not have patience to be with ash, you also do not know if ash feels the same as you, you know he is a human and your a pokemon something that never changed, there were only about 50 cases of pokefilia in all history and people did not take it well, so much so that they exiled those people, although this is a more modern time I do not think people accept it

Latias: she became sad and her eyes filled with tears when she heard her friend's words and then lowered her face while tears fell - You think I do not know , you think I do not know what is that almost impossible , that's why they could look at us in a bad way, it could even ruin Ash's biggest dream, do you think I do not know !? - He said crying while covering his face

Bianca: She realized what she had done so she hugs her friend consoling her and caressing her head - I'm so sorry latias, what I said was not true it was just because I was angry more nothing, you know that I love you as a sister and see that you suffer for the comments of others would cause me a lot of bad, although there is something that I have not told you, actually some people in these times still fall in love with their pokemon, some do not show it but sometimes they go out on dates in public some people point them out but others only see it as something normal, but there are more people who are against it than the one who is not against, although there has not yet been any case that a coach has had some hybrid human pokemon, since that being our different species the human sperm can not fecundize a pokemon ovule and also it happens the same with the human and the pokemon, I tell you this so that you do not have illusions of such a pleasant life with ash, with hij and those things

Latias: I started to tear and raise my face to see Bianca - I know, every day I think about that, that being next to ash I can not give everything a girl could give her, all that goes through my head every time I see ash, sometimes I imagine kissing ash, or me marrying ash, even ash and I taking care of some baby latias, but when I open my eyes I see what reality is, which is what hurts me

Bianca: go to latias and smile a little stroking her head - let's not think about that anymore, I'll help you solve all that when the time comes, until that moment arrives just stay calm and still have all those crazy fantasies

Latias: nodded and smiled again knowing that her friend supported her in everything

Bianca: oh and one more thing before I forget - put a small GPS detector in a part of the body of latias which she could not reach - your punishment for what happened in the pokemon center will be that you can not get close to ash , you can only approach him if it is to speak something important, but if it is to make him some love, game, flirt or something else, I will torture you every time you do it and if you think of becoming invisible or disguising yourself as someone I will know with that GPS tracker and this punishment will be for 3 weeks - said smiling malevolently but tenderly

Latias: it takes about 5 seconds to analyze everything Bianca said so when she left the trance she understood that she was being punished in the most cruel way possible - QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !?

In that an angry and sleepy pikachu looks out for a sale and yells at Bianca and Latias

Pikachu: PIKA PI KA PI KA CHU KA KA PIKA! (ALREADY GOING TO SLEEP I HAVE A LOT OF DREAM AND THIS LITTLE FACE DOES NOT FOLLOW THROUGH FOR MAGIC ART!) - After that Pikachu closes the window and goes back to sleep

After begging Bianca to remove that punishment and without success, she goes back to her favorite branch to sleep. Now that she can go with Ash, she found herself much less tense. Pen was on what it would be like to travel with Ash, but she could not get Bianca's punishment out of her mind, not being able to do anything to ash for 3 weeks was unfair, she could not hold back so much, until suddenly thinking about ash she started to have one of those wet fantasies which made her red and she started to get excited when she did it started to touch her intimate part and ... .. I'll leave it for another moment, I do not want to lose my Lemonera inspiration like that fast so those who have been wanting to know what happened with latias wait until another chapter

The next morning, Latias and Bianca told Lorenzo their plan.

Lorenzo: No Latias, it's not safe .

Latias: Ash will also protect the spray of the soul! I know he will! - Latias protested.

Lorenzo: Look, I know you want to be with Ash, however, Altomare's safety should come first - Lorenzo said sternly and in a strict voice

Bianca: Remember how Annie and Oakley still manage to track down Latias and find the secret garden to get the soul spray - Bianca reminded her father that her path was not infallible either.

Lorenzo opened his mouth but was lost because of the words. finally sighed.

Lorenzo: Well, I know that you see me as an old man who is nothing but an obstacle. Go and do what you want

Bianca: No dad, that was not what I want to say! - Bianca said, surprised by her father's response, she felt that it had broken her heart.

Lorenzo: It does not matter, I have no right to say how we should protect the Altomarians because I am not the guardian of Alto Mare. Latias yes - Lorenzo conceded

Latias: Do not worry, Altomare will be fine even when I'm not here - Latias said.

Lorenzo: Lorenzo asin tió and put his hand on Latias - A ahead go with Ash, so you can always be happy - With that Latias flew at lightning speed to tell Ash about the good news.

Ash: What? Do you want to follow me on my trip? " - Ash asked still recovering from the shock of what Latias had told him.

Misty: Latias, if you leave Altomare and follow Ash, who will keep the spray of the soul - Misty asked confused by the proposal of latias towards ash

Latias: Bianca will bring the sprinkling of the soul with us - said Latias

Ash: What! Will Bianca also come with us ? - Ash asked shock again . (What's happening in the world?) - Ash thought to himself.

Latias : Do not you want us with you? - Latias asked Ash sad about Ash's reaction, he thought he was rejecting her

Ash: No! That was not what I meant! - Ash responded quickly - I was surprised too now have two c or new mpañeras on my trip.

Latias: So we're leaving now - Eager Latias asked.

So Ash left Altomare together with his two new classmates Latias and Bianca after saying goodbye to Lorenzo and while everyone was in the cabin of ash talking, latias proposes something to her.

Latias : by the way, ash now that I'm traveling with you, I would like to ask you something

Ash: clear latias tell me the question - said the jet smiling

Latias: you were asking me if it could be your pokemon

Everyone in the room was surprised by the question of latias, although he knew that at any moment he would not think it was immediately

Ash: but latias are sure of this - I ask ash taking out a pokeball which I only leave in her hand

Latias: yes very sure, I want to be your pokemon and accompany you on all your trips, and help you when you need it

Ash: only smiled noticing that the words of his friend were sincere and deep so he put the pokeball in front of latias which hit his head against the pokeball causing it to be activated absorbing latias, the pokeball was shaking for a few seconds until the boto of the center stopped blinking and a flash of this and ash raised its arm in its classic moment - if it caught a latias! - pikachu jump of joy for the new member and after that ash lets out latias - now you are from my team latias - the jet smiled warmly

Latias: she blushed because of the smile, but this one just corresponded with another smile and then hit her forehead with the one from which ash started to shine and seeing this Bianca was surprised

Bianca: Latias will also give that skill to ash, you're sure of that, do not think it affected him a bit

Brock: What skill do you speak Bianca - Asked the tanned small eyes to Bianca

Bianca: The ability to understand pokemon

Everyone except Bianca, latias and pikachu (who did not know what was happening) were surprised

Ash: Or - so now I can tend to the pokemon - ask ash something shocked

Pikachu: Pika Pika (ash you're fine) - Ash to understand what he had said pikachu was surprised many thought he would go to scream in terror, but it was the opposite what iso was that ...

Ash: Jump of emotion for being able to understand the pokemon - If I can now understand the pokemon, hurray !

From this part the pokemon will speak, but only Bianca and ash will understand them

Pikachu: C-like you can now hear the pokemon's voice, so you understand what I'm saying - Pikachu asked a little worried, but he did not show it

Ash: Yes! It's not great friend! - said ash raising pikachu

Pikachu: Y-if it's great old friend - said that while I thought - (it's great for you alone, now I do not know how I'll hide that) - I thought, but his inter voice was a little thinner

Bianca: good leaving the emotions aside, because we do not go out and see the landscape

In that all go to the deck of the boat seeing the beautiful sea and the great view they had, thought about all the adventures that would have with ash from now on, but while beats was happy pikachu was not so, was worried about something , but nobody knew what it was.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: the new ash pokemon

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 4: the new s pokemon of ash

Three days have passed since Ash left Altomare next to his new companion and pokemon Bianca and Latias , Ash is now back in Together and plans to further train his Pokémon team before fighting the boy who overcame him overwhelmingly before going to Altomare

On the way to his next medal (since ash has 6 of 8) , Ash came across the coach who had won so he decided to challenge again, but it ended with the same result.

Ash spent the rest of the day lying on the bed and isolating himself from everyone, including pikachu. Ash does not even get up when Brock had cooked his favorite lunch for lunch. Latias was heartbroken to see her lover in that state , so he spent all day next to Ash's bed trying to comfort him.

Misty: Do not worry about him Latias, he will be fine soon - said Misty with confidence

Bianca: Do you always behave this way? - Bianca asked.

Brock: Yes, Ash never loses lightly, especially losing a pokemon battle, besides that is the same trainer that beat Ash the previous time - Brock replied.

Misty: But Adrian is really powerful! - Misty commented, ignoring Ash's feelings.

(note: that is the name of the rival of ash during the story)

Brock : Yes, that's what you should expect when you fight against a former champion, if I'm not mistaken for the information they gave me, that trainer is called Adrián Martínez, he was johto champion for 2 years in a row but he was defeated having to deliver the title of champion and now he is training to get back the title - Brock exp lic.

Misty: Cool! That explains how he defeated Ash! I'd say it's a hundred times better than Ash both in pokemon training and in appearance! - Misty exclaimed without being interested in ash's suffering.

Latias was beginning to feel upset about how Ash's friends could ignore Ash's feelings and speak so callously in front of him. He fought against the urge to use his psychic or the redhead girl .

Brock : I think it's better if Ash gets some new Pokémon if he wants to beat Adrián soon - Brock hinted.

Ash's ears were animated by Brock's advice and he immediately jumped out of his bed, much to everyone's surprise.

Ash: It's a good idea Brock! But what Pokémon should I get? - Ash asked anxiously.

Brock: You see, Adrián Pokemon's team is well balanced, however, their most powerful pokemon is charizard which apparently has trained very well, it is fire and flying type , so it is impossible for Bayleef to defeat him since that charizard It is very fast and has a lot of strength besides being bayleef at type disadvantage. S olo two Pokemon have an advantage against charizard type and are pikachu and greninja. However, considering how powerful the charizard Adrian, Pikachu and greninja not be strong enough to topple mind. So, I suggest you get a Pokémon that's kind water or ice

Latias: I think I can help Ash - Latias finally spoke - Although I am not a water or ice type , I can learn some of their movements

Brock: What , are you really willing to help Ash? - Brock screamed, completely surprised by what he had heard.

Latias: Yes, remember that I am the pokemon of ah and if I can help Ash to defeat Adrián and let him recover his original spirit , why not?

Brock: My God! I'm so jealous! Brock cried. However, he immediately regained his composure and spoke - Ash! I can bet any amount, that with Latias in your team, surely you will win. Latias is the dragon and psychic typewhich makes the Charizard, azumarill , dragonite and Adrian Bellosom are not effective against Latias, and Blaziken, super ineffective addition, Latias can learn potent powers like water and ice like surf , hydro pump andblizzard but the against of beats would be that umbreon, it is the second strongest pokemon of adrián so it could defeat all your pokemon easily, so you need other pokemon to help you in that .

Ash: Wow, do you mean that Latias can face all of Adrián's team ? - Ash asked in amazement

Brock: Yes, Latias is a legendary Pokémon and if he is well trained, he can become extremely, amazingly and tremendously powerful - Brock replied, still stunned by what Latias had said.

Ash: Well Latias, are you ready to become totally my pokemon and start training? - Ash asked.

Latias: Latias nodded while thinking to herself - ( I'm more than willing to become your girlfriend, Ash) - then he blushed at what he had just thought.

Ash: Seeing that Latias nodded - well then we'll go to the next city since I have to ask the pro for a favor. Oak and for that I need to talk to the

Latias: Nod your head - and what pokemon will you ask the pro. Oak ash

Ash: Well , I was thinking that he would leave charizard and snorlax, so that I send to an on vapore to catch after rescued from hunters pokemon when he was eevee and care until improved long as a year after that He became my partner and accompanied me for a long time for kanto and a alotal ninetals that Prof. Birthday Oak which cares from vulpix until I evolved to ninetales also accompanied me by all kanto , so I would have the kind of water and ice type that I would miss and that could reduce your training a little - after a few minutes thinking - wait for a moment ... how did you know that I wanted to ask some Pokemon to Prof. Oak if I just said that we would talk to the

Latias: look elsewhere, somewhat embarrassed and blushing - that's because ... ... I can read the thoughts of people and pokemon

Ash and pikachu who was on the shoulder of the jet were surprised at the ability of his partner, well pikachu was that the world went out to know that

The aunts: do not look at me like that, they embarrass me

Ash : but that's ... SO AWESOME, BECAUSE YOU DID NOT TELL ME - She said ash with star eyes, she was as happy as when a child is given a mountain of sweets

All fall back anime style

Ash: what happens to everyone, so weird that he said that

Misty: I would rather say that very normal and common coming from you - Misty said in a mocking tone

Brock: Ash I do not know how you do it, but I always see that you have the rarest pokemon in the world and I, I have not seen many legendary ones, I've barely seen them since kanto to sinnho, but the other regions do not, you're like a special pokemon magnet and they always end up rewarding you for saving it and you never accept those rewards sometimes I think they have a too big heart

Meanwhile with Bianca and latias

Bianca: Latias because you never told me about that skill, you know that we are family and between families ...

Latias: nothing is hidden, I know, but that is, if I told you, I knew that you almost would not want to spend time with me since you would have to be scolding me for listening to the thoughts of others, that's why I never told you and I keep it to myself - he said as he lowered his eyes for the guilt he felt -

Bianca : Latias ... - I felt some sadness for her friend - you know I would never get mad at you for something like that (although I should be for listening to what I think without my permission) - He strokes his head to latias- let's go now Do not be like that

After everyone finished talking they started walking until they reached the city where Ash would have his seventh medal, so they went to the Pokemon Center to talk to the Pro. Oak on the videophone, but before that, Ashley saved her pokeball to not cause any fuss

Prof. Oak: Answer the call and go to ash - ash! Good thing you call, you needed something from me - then certain pokemon listen to Professor Oak saying the name of ash so they decide to come over and see

Ash: Prof. Oak I need to change my pokemon 2, I want you to send Charizard and snorlax and sent me to Vaporeon and ninetales.

Prof. Oak: Claro ash, give me a moment - He turns to see that there were 2 pokeballs on the floor one was the age of ninetales and the other of vaporeon which were already in their pokeballs so the pro. Oak does not decide to give importance and sends his s pokemon to ash - ready boy, and I received snorlax and Charizard, and tell me, have you caught any new pokemon

Ash: take the pokeballs of ninetales and vaporeon keeping them in his belt- if I have a new one, but I can not say the name out loud, if I want later I send him a photo

Prof. Oak: Okay Ash, we do not see later - the call is finished -

Ash: well, guys , I already have vaporeon and ninetales , if you want, we can rest for a while.

All nod their heads and ask for their rooms to spend the night, after everyone chatted and ate they went to their respective rooms and ash sack all their pokemon except nineteen and vaporeon since he wanted to stop

Ash: Well guys tomorrow we will start training hard to beat Adrián - they all nodded, but at that moment a certain stomach growls with hunger

Latias: Distressed and embarrassed - I - I'm sorry it was my fault, is that I'm very hungry I have not eaten anything since lunch - in that he sees bayleef laughing at her

Ash: I almost forgot latias, Bianca told me to feed you in private since I can not get you out in public yet - she takes a small plate of food out of her backpack and tells latias to sit on the bed so she assent in that ash takes out a spoon to feed the same to Latias since if Latias tried to do it she would drop the food so I take some food with the spoon and bring it to the mouth of Latias and smiling said - Now I say, ahhh

Latias: I was so flushed for the moment, to think that her beloved would feed her so she only obeyed the orders of ash and opened her mouth eating the food from the spoon, she put staring eyes when tasting the food -E-this It's delicious - He said latias enjoying his food which seems to have been made by the gods themselves and the more he gave it to him in the mouth he felt the taste even better

Ash: good thing you like it, then you thank Brock and Bianca who were the ones who made this food - he said smiling while he continued feeding Latias-

Bayleef: She was stunned by the action of ash, and saw Latias smiling in a malevolent way towards her in the form of saying that she moved away from her ash so that bayleef shouted (here I will put it without poke language) - Ash !

Ash: I noticed that bayleef was calling him so he keeps the plate of latias since this one had already finished eating so he approaches bayleef - hey bayleef you're fine, you hurt something, you're hungry - He said ash worrying about his pokemon while Latias saw a jealous bayleef

Bayleef: nothing of that, only that I want you to play with me for a while, that you caress me and those things as you did years ago - he said with a tender face which Ash could not resist so he smiled and stroked his head

Ash: Stroking his head to bayleef - it 's okay to play with you, but first let me introduce 2 new members of the team - take the pokeball of ninetales and vaporeon which launches into the air and open, letting out a flash from which appeared ninetales and vaporeon

Greninja and pikachu: Ninetales and vaporeon !? - They said something surprised and nervous at the same time, they knew that ninetals and vaporeon did not get along with bayleef since these 2 felt the same as ash and now that this latias e s as if it were to build a third world war

Ninetales: Open your eyes and see your friends for which you smile - guys how are you, it had been a few months since we saw each other

Vaporeon : If ninetals are right

Ash: What good are missed between tod ... - He could not finish the sentence until he felt something was knocking him down -

Nine such: on top of ash rubbing her head with ash's chest - love miss you so much !

Vaporeon: rubbing his face with that of ash - I also miss you dearly !

Ash: I'm shocked by what they called their pokemon, so he started clapping his 2 cheeks - it can not be true what he hears

Greninja: Grapples ninetales and vaporeon and tells them in a low voice that ash can now understand the pokemon so nineteen and vaporeon were left flushing with smoke because as ash did not understand them before they could say that quietly

Ninetales: I love I'm so sorry for my bad behavior I will not do it again - bow the 9-tailed fox and bluish fur

Vaporeon: I also apologize, I promise that it will not happen again

Ash: After Ash recovered from the shock she saw her 2 pokemon apologizing while they called her in a different way so Ash decided to forget the previous thing making her think it was her imagination - E-okay girls I forgive them

In that ninetales and vaporeon realize the presence of bayleef and bayleef of them as well as latias which was full of fury and zeal just as it was bayleef, latias deactivated the ability of ash to understand the pokemon while between 4 began to discuss wildly, fighting for ash, so Pikachu and greninja sat in a corner hugging scared s for the girls then at that Pikachu is released embrace greninja then try to stop the girls, but does not havesuccess in doing it but in that vaporeon leaves the discussion beginning to approach pikachu

Vaporeon: hi pikachu time without seeing us - while circling around the

Pikachu: yes ... a long time

Vaporeon: and apparently you still do not tell ash your secret

Pikachu: and because I should do it, I have every right to keep the secrets that I want

Vaporeon: because ... - Passes his tail through the nose of pikachu flirtatiously - it would be a pity if ash found out otherwise, as for example because of another pokemon, I would like to know what his expression would be like

Pikachu: You would not dare, you know what would happen if ash found out! - he said with a thinner voice

Vaporeon: I know, only I'm warning for you to go bouncing off his shoulder and when I prove to be better pokemon you, I want more and even m and dispose of those 3 are only obstacles to win the heart of my ashy

Suddenly vaporeon feels 3 malignant auras behind her which when turning found her 3 amorous rivals in that they began to give pokevergasos for what vaporeon had said about them 3, until pikachu was dragged into the fight by accident , then as 1 hour fighting, everything calmed down , the 4 pokemon and pikachu were weakened except for beats which miraculously was still conscious .

A sh I keep all of her pokemon in her pokeball and beats her out by laying her on the bed and then lying next to her to take care of her for the fight a moment ago, latias realized the action of ash for which she blushed so much that ash would like to sleep with her but realized why it was so latias hug ash and tuck his head to ash's chest, ash quickly fell asleep and pikachu also which was next to ash, latias could not avoid seeing that her face was close to ash so she could not help but become anxious, nervous and blushing, but besides that feeling that her body was so but so close to ash could not help feeling a heat inside of she, a heat that she could not explain felt sensitive, it was like the feeling she had in AltoMare so I check if ash was asleep so as not to raise suspicions of what she wanted to do after checking and confirming that she was asleep this covers her body with l to savannah that had put the to then embrace but felt that this was like in the pokemon center, was semi naked but she did not care in that she felt that her body was becoming more sensitive and hot inside her, so to relieve himself, he began to do the same as in Altomare, but when he started doing it, it did not work. He had just wanted more, so he decided to do something dangerous, which was to use his beloved's hand for his lewd acts, then to take the hand of ash and use it to touch this felt as if she were in heaven, to feel that ash was touching her, to feel the contact of the skin of ash touching her part more intimate made her fly high in the world of dreams, latias hard doing that for 1 hour until he ran but his fate was not much, just spotted a little Ash's hand and leg as latias was attached to this, latias was agitated, excited, feeling a lot of new feelings coming to her, her breathing was somewhat hectic and fast, she wanted to keep touching but began to feel that when I wanted to do it again touch seemed to be getting stronger so it is He stopped, gave her a kiss on Ash's cheek and fell asleep hugging him as he watched as he smiled .

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: the fight against Adrian

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 5: the fight against Adrián and a revelation

Now with Vaporeon and Ninetales in Ash's Pokémon team, Ash can not wait to resume his Pokémon training. Ash and his friends left the Pokémon center to find a place to start Ash's Pokémon training. They found a broad clearing in the forest and used it as a training ground. Ash threw all his Pokeball, freeing Bayleef, Ninetales, Vaporeon and Greninja. Bayleef tried to kill Ash for what he had spent the previous night and for learning that beats was now his pokemon, but this time Latias used his Psychic to get Ash out of the way, causing the Body Strike of bayl eef to be lost. Bayleef turned to Latias and looked at Latias with intense hatred in his eyes. Latias returned the bayleef look with her own intimidating look. Ash again was completely oblivious to the tension that was being created between the two Pokémon.

Ash: Well Brock, what do you suggest Latias learn today? - Ash asked the older teenager.

Brock: Brock flipped through his guide pokemon, looking for an answer - here ! I never thought I would find a page on Latias in this book! - Brock exclaimed.

Latias floated behind Brock and looked over his shoulder to examine the page about her.

Brock: Okay, according to this book, Latias is able to easily learn hydro pump and ice beam . Hidrobomba ice and lightning will be very useful when you fight against Charizard Adrian, so I suggest you first Latias learn these two movements - Brock said to then take a quick look at Ninetales and Latias before continuing - And Ninetales will teach latias how to use ice beam - Brock continued. Brock was well aware that the two Pokémon females are crazy about Ash and that they were rivals for Ash's love.

The two Pokémon women jumped in surprise when they heard what Brock had said.

Latias: I'm not going to learn ice beam from her! - Latias declared angrily.

Ninetales: ninetales! (And I'm not going to teach Blizzard to her!) - the ice guy pokemon protested angry

Ash: Hey Latias, I know you might not like it, but you have to learn ice hayo - Ash said as he stroked Latias's slender neck with his hand . Latias immediately felt pleased with Ash. She cursed his weakness, since Ash had always been able to charm her without effort and without knowing it.

Latias: Well Ash, I promise you that I'll learn ice beam - Latias responded while grabbing Ash's hand causing Ninetales to growl.

Ash: go to Ninetales angry - Ninetales if you show ice to latias ray I promise to give a gift later - he said caressing the head to Ninetales

Ninetales : Ni ninetales (it 's okay ash) - Said Ninetales which had also succumbed to the caress of ash

Ash: What about the rest of my pokemon team? - Ash asked curiously.

Brock: Greninja will learn to improve his attacks and accuracy against some moving targets and as for Pikachu, he will practice speed and endurance dodging the Vaporeon hydro pump , and Vaporeon will train his precision simultaneously.

Pikachu sighed. The speed training was undoubtedly a torture for the

Brock: Bayleef will train your resistance, speed and strength with Misty's gyarados , and if you do not mind Misty, could you lend us to gyarados ? "

Misty: Yes sure - Misty responded kindly while throwing one of her pokeball liberating Gyarados .

Gyarados: gyarados! - Gyarados de Misty greeted the group.

Ash: Brock, how do you always know the perfect way to train Pokémon? - Ash asked, clearly impressed by Brock's knowledge.

Brock: He blushed slightly as he placed a hand behind his head - Erm, I think it's due to my years as pokemon breeder and der the city gym leader Pewter - Brock replied in a humble tone

Ash : Great! We will stick to Brock's plan, let's start training now! - Ash cried out anxiously.

Ash was in charge of Latias' training while Brock supervised the training of Pikachu and Greninja . Misty attended Bayleef in her training while Bianca sat quietly in a place to draw in her sketchbook while watching thespray of the soul she was carrying in her purse.

Ash: Okay, Latias, to use ice beam , you first have to generate a very cold air inside your mouth . Ninetales , can you show Latias how you make an ice beam?

Ninetales did not want to show Latias his play. However, Ash had asked for it and she did not want to disappoint her object of affection. She nodded reluctantly, then took a deep breath as she generated a sphere of energy inside her mouth. You could see how a very cold air was generated inside the mouth of ninetals. Finally, the ice beam shoots at a rock, freezing it completely, which then broke into pieces.

Ash: That was incredible ninetales ! - Ash congratulated ninetales as he caressed her affectionately, causing ninetales contented meow.

Latias was determined to learn ice beam and impress Ash. He took a deep breath , concentrating on creating the ball of cold energy just like Ninetales . He could feel the coldness of the body from within, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Ninetales smiled at his failure, causing Latias's blood to boil with rage.

Ash: Do not worry, Latias, you'll make it - Ash said, encouraging Latias to keep trying.

After several attempts, Latias finally learned ice beam . Everyone was shocked by the rapid progression of Latias.

Ash: Latias really are an apprentice RAPID! - Ash congratulated Latias - And Ninetales , you were also a great teacher - he continued while congratulating both

Latias : He frowned at the last part of what Ash had said - ( Bayleef did nothing to teach me, except to prove it once ) - She thought angrily.

Ash returned ninetales to his pokeball to rest and took Latias to the lake where bayleef was having a practice fight against gyarados

Ash: Hey Misty, Latias learned Ice Beam . Do not you care if you can now teach him how to use a hydro pump ? - Ash asked.

Misty: Wow, that's really quick for Latias to learn ice beam ... unlike Bayleef - Misty commented.

Ash turned around and a drop of anime-style sweat appeared when he saw Bayleef lying on the floor all tired and unable to get up .

Misty : As Bayleef can no longer continue training Gyarados will teach Latias. Gyarados, show how to use Hidrobomba Latias! - The red-headed girl ordered.

Gyarados took a deep breath under the water taking some water causing his cheeks to swell a little , then released a large jet of powerful water from his mouth, hitting about 2 rocks that were in line which were destroyed

Latias spent the next few hours learning Hydrobomba . He had achieved it at the end of the day, and everyone was clearly impressed by the speed with which Latias learned new movements.

Ash : he was satisfied and happy with learning Latias seemed to the same ash as when he was 11 years old - Latias, you were amazing! I learned two movements on the same day!

Latias blushed at Ash's compliment. She secretly promised herself that she will continue to impress Ash and will let her know that she is the best and the only one worthy of her love.

Back in the pokemon center room , Ash threw all his pokemon to enjoy the pokemon food specially made by Brock. The room was quite spacious and big enough for all your pokemon n is adapted comfortably.

Brock: Damn ash ! Ninetales, Vaporeon, Bayleef and ate alone latias 3 days of food pokemon! - Brock cursed. At that moment, the 4 pokemon looked with regret God! I do not know how we will do now , thank you very much

Everyone laughed at that. After eating, Ash returned all of his pokemon to his respective pokeball except Latias and pikachu. That night, we all slept soundly after a tiring day of training.

The next day passed in approximately the same way. Ash had returned to the same place to train his Pokémon team. He made Latias train with pikachu. Since electric type movements are not effective against the dragon type, pikachu can only hit Latias with fast attack or iron tail. Latias put an end to the pikachu effort with a powerful psychic followed by an ice beam .

Seeing the power of Latias, Ash gained confidence by defeating Adrián. He returned to the center of Pok e mon to give his pokemon a good healing as he discussed his plan to defeat Adrián .

Ash : Brock, how do you think I should organize my Pokemon team to fight Adrián? - Ash asked Brock .

Brock: I suggest keeping Latias as the last Pokémon to surprise Adrián . Since Adrián has a wide range of Pokémon, it will be prudent to use pikachu first, since pikachu will not have a type disadvantage against all his Pokémon.

Ash : Okay, but I should not rely on pikachu alone, I did that last time and I lost, I also have to properly use synchronization with greninja to not waste rla

Brock : fence ash, you see that in all these years you have learned many things about how to come up with a battle plan - the pokemon breeder said something happy .

Ash allowed his pokemon to rest for the rest of the day. He called Adrián using his pokegear to organize a rematch.

Adrián : What? A rematch so soon? Did I remind you that the last time I beat all your 6 Pokémon with only 3 of my Pokémon? - said the coach very confident .

Ash: Believe it or not, this time I'll beat you! - Ash yelled angrily.

Adrián: Well, we will meet in the same place at noon

The next day he arrived quickly and Ash prepared his Pokémon equipment and found Adrián in the designated place.

Latias did not stay in his pokeball since he was invisible, and floated behind Ash.

Adrián: Let's start! See beautiful! - Adrian yelled as he threw his pokeball.

Ash: Pikachu, I choose you! - Ash screamed as his loyal pokemon jumped off his shoulder and took a battle stance.

Adrián: Bellosom, use sharp blade! - Adrián ordered .

"Pikachu dodge it and use the fast attack!" I order ash.

Pikachu does not manage to dodge the sharp blade receiving it directly creating a great damage but does not stop in his fast attack giving him a blow which throws to bellosom far

Ash: Now, pikachu, take this opportunity to use impac thunder! - Ash yelled.  
Pikachu nodded and his cheeks began to sparkle before releasing a powerful impactrueno in bellosom which collapsed after this.

Adrian returned Bellosom to his Pokeball and sent Blaziken .

Brock : Ash be careful with that Blaziken , you see it's dangerous - Brock screamed from where he was watching the game.

Ash: I will, thanks - replied Ash.

Pikachu was panting from the previous battle. The impac thunder that Pikachu had released had taken away a lot of energy plus the blow that had struck him bellosom .

Adrian: Blaziken uses fire fist in Pikachu! - Adrián yelled.

Blaziken used fist fire at great speed leaving pikachu weakened

Ash: Pikachu ! - run to the weakened pikachu taking it and leaving it by his side - Ve greninja let's show him what we're done and do not give up - after he greninja that greninja came out of his pokeball this was surrounded by a whirlpool of water showing me-greninja Z - Greninja uses double equipment and then hydro pump!

Adrian: Blaziken tries to dodge it and then use flamethrower on all greninja! - Adrián he shouted, but it was too late when Blaziken was going to move he felt the hydro pump on him knocking him out in one fell swoop -Blaziken comes back, I must admit that you have improved, but that luck will not last long, dragonite I choose you - throws his pokeball releasing dragonite - dragonite uses dragon claw in greninja

Ash: Greninja uses mega shuriken of water in dragonite!

Dragonite dodges the attack with style while flying his dragon claw against greninja, greninja is hurt, but not serious

Adrián: Dragonite takes advantage of the distance between you and greninja and uses dragon pulse - dragonite obeys the order using dragon pulse in greninja without giving Greninja the chance to escape, receiving this blow completely, leaving it almost weak

Ash: Greninja no! (think ash think, what can I do, oh I know) greninja uses cut and then mega water shuriken - Greninja nods with his head making the dragonite weaken a bit and when he was going to use mega shuriken of water dragonite stopped him raising it -

Adrián: Dragonite uses dragon meteor in greninja taking advantage of being in the air - Dragonite receives the order of adrián using meteoro dragon in greninja making a big explosion in the air of which when greninja fell to the ground he was weakened and had left his form synchronization

Ash: Greninja returns - returns greninja to his pokeball - see ninetales!

Adrián: seeing the ninetales of ash I am a little surprised - fence you have a ninetales of the alola region, it is true what they said is as majestic as the fire-like ninetales, but it will not last long

Ash: we'll see, ninetals uses ice beam - ninetales generates the ice beam by shooting it to dragonite

Adrián: dragonite skiing fast! - Dragonite almost manages to dodge the ice beam, but a part of the lightning strikes him in his wing falling immediately - Dragonite not!

Ash: ninetales seizes the moment and throws another ice beam to finish it - ninetales launches another ice beam directing dragonite weakening it completely

Adrián: dragonite returns - returns dragonite to his pokeball - sees azumarill - takes out another pokeball showing azumarill - Azumarill uses hydro pump in ninetales!

Ash: ninetales uses ice beam to counteract the hydro pump - ninetals follows the orders u utilizing again ice ray

Both pokemon attacks collided, but the attack of azumarill was 10 times stronger than that of ninetales impacting on it, leaving ninetales out of combat in a single blow

Ash : ninetales ! -See that your pokemon is weakened and could not continue so he saves it in his pokeball by taking out another one from which he leaves bayleef - come on, bayleef, show them who you are

Bayleef: Bay Bay! (Clara ash!)

Adrián: Azumarill uses surf in bayleef - Azumarill created the big wave which was headed to bayleef

Ash: bayleef skiing taking a leap to the right and using razor blades, then start charging a solar beam - bayleef iso what ash ordered dodging the attack and using blades nava which impact on azumarill causing critical damage while remaining weak and moving I was collecting sunlight

Adrián: Azumarill do not give up and use a hydro pump

Ash: bayleef let's finish this with solar ray

Both pokemon launched their attacks which impacted each other but the bayleef solar ray iso the azumarill hydro pump went back until it reached azumarill which was defeated immediately

Ash: if bayleef is done that way! - In that bayleef shouted for his praise

Adrián: well done azumarill, come back - Look at ash with an overflowing seriousness while pulling out a pokeball which ash thought was umbreon, but he had been wrong - charizard sees

From the pokeball comes a shyni charizard which was totally black with the belly of a dark red color

Ash: what! That is not like your previous charizard

Adrián: the charizard that you fought with that time was one that I had in training, this is my true charizard - charizard roars in a monstrous way, leaving everyone stunned - Now charizard let's show them what we are capable of by ending this with a hot, hugging

Suddenly a great whirlwind of fire surrounded the charizard which after a few seconds tour dissipating the tornado showing a mega-charizard Z, everyone was surprised at the transformation, while bayleef was intimidated by the transformation of charizard, was literally paralyzed before that monster

Adrián: now charizard, uses mega-flare - in that charizard he flew quickly until he was on top of bayleef in which he charged an attack similar to a flare, but this one was 10 times bigger which impact totally in bayleef creating an explosion with the sign of the fire after the smoke dissipated was seen to bayleef totally weakened

Ash: bayleef come back you deserve a good rest - In that ash he started thinking what he could do against that charizard, it was much faster than before and his strength was overwhelming but he was still in the guy's advantage so he was not going to ruin it like when I fight against Alain - vaporeon I choose you - shoot vaporeon pokeball from which this one comes - let vaporeon win for others

Vaporeon: va vaporon (if ash I assure you that we will win) - said vaporeon excited to fight

Ash: now vaporeon uses rain dance and then uses surf - vaporeon iso as ordered by ash, doing dance rain, boosting all water type attacks and then use surfing giving charizard - well a direct hit!

When smoke dissipated they saw the charizard almost without scratches to which ash and vaporeon were surprised, charizard was very strong then ash ordered vaporeon to use hydro pump, but charizard dodged it and this use aerial leaving weakened vaporeon, ash gruño and I keep to vaporeon

Adrián: Let ash surrender ya ash, you only have one pokemon and I have 2 left and you can not against charizard, so better throw in the towel

Ash: never! I will never surrender to a strong opponent, beats forward show them what you are capable of

In that latias comes out of his invisibility entering the battlefield, Adrián was surprised before the pokemon, recognized that it was a legendary but did not know which, while Adrian was in shock the other friends from latias greeted her in that Latias turned to look at Adrian and smiled

Latias : Hello - He greeted her telepathically to Adrian .

Adrián : I am surprised by what I witnessed , a pokemon that spoke - How could you speak!

Ash: she spoke to you telepathically, she is called latias, a legendary pokemon of the psychic and dragon type and with her I will surely win, latias c,mom I put all my trust in you

Latias: Okay ash, I'll win for the 2 - I look at charizard

Adrián: mega-flare charizard!

Ash: latias ski and use psychic charizard to knock him down!

Latias dodged the mega-flare of charizard for a bit but since he had managed to dodge it uses psychic knocking charizard to the floor

Ash: latias uses ice beam on charizard's wings

Latias used an ice beam in charizard which was barely lifting, which meant that his wings would freeze and suffer great damage

Ash: Now latias we finish with a hydro pump full power latias

Latias launched the hydro pump to full power plus the potentiation that he had thanks to the rain dance that had left vaporeon, and since charizard was very hurt and immobilized the hydro pump gives him creating a smoke explosion which when dissipating can be seen to charizard out of his Z form and weakened

Adrián: Charizard! It can not be - growling begins to think - (now that I can do, I only have umbreon left and he has that legendary pokemon ... I know what to do) umbreon come out and win together - throw a pokeball from which instead of leaving the original ray of the pokeball of this one came out a purple ray with some purple snow you could see it was a personalized pokeball and after that you can see umbreon in Adrián's head so this one just sighed and said smiling but angry - umbreon that I told you to do that in public

Umbreon: umbreon bre-breom -um (not to do it when we are in public, I know) - he said telepathically to Adrián and ash and latias could understand

Ash: then apparently Latias is not the only one who can communicate in that way

Adrián: wait as you understood my umbreon, well that matters now this is the last fight - take umbreon from his head and load it into his arms while smiling and tell him - umbreon I put all my trust in you, that's why I do not want you to win for me if not for the 2

Umbreon blushes and not to answer in public only puts his paw in Adrián's nose

Adrián: put umbreon on the floor while it is in battle position - well umbreon get ready for the attack of latias - umbreon nods and looks at latias to see what movement he was doing

Ash: let's beat Latias we have advantage of type, use psychic in umbreon to attract it towards you and finish it with an ice beam

Latias does what Ash tells her by attracting Umbreon to her, but at that moment Adrián smiles

Adrián: Now umbreon somber combination

After the order of Adrián umbreon uses shadow fang plus shadow ball which throws latias and is confused by the shadow ball umbreon bites her with shadow fang raising her and ends with a shadow claw doing great damage to latias, but this could still to resist

Ash: Latias come on, we have not lost yet - Said ash giving encouragement to Latias so this was raised again and wounded

Adrián: we're going umbreon this is the final blow - umbreon was already hurt by the psychic since it was super effective against her

Ash: now latias claw dragon!

Adrián: Umbreon uses a grim claw!

Both pokemon did what their coaches ordered them so when they collided it was an explosion from which throbbed beats and umbreon towards their respective coaches with which they collided and when they noticed both were weakened, although very hurt

Ash / Adrián: Latias !? / ¿¡Umbreon !?

Both trainers were worried about the status of their pokemon, but at that moment Adrián throws something at ash which he did not believe, it was a revive for which ash he used the one that Adrián gave him with latias and Adrián used his with umbreon , both Pokémon awoke even weak, but could be stopped again, in the case of Latias levitate, then ash helps Latias to rejoin while Adrián takes Umbreon in his arms

Ash: Latias how do you feel? You're good? Does nothing hurt you? - Latias was blushed by ash's concern for her, but she just smiled

Latias: do not worry ash I'm fine, I do not have anything bad

Ash: what good - sigh relieved

Adrián: umbreon how are you - said sitting on the floor with crossed legs while checking that umbreon was fine -

Umbreon: Adrian'm fine, do not worry, but I am ashamed to have lost much of the battle, you fail, you ... -In that moment is interrupted by Adrian since he gave him a hug-

Adrián : the important thing is that you are well, more nothing , not worth winning if I lose you - each word of Adrián resounded in umbreon making him blush-

Umbreon: Adrián ... -his was staring at Adrián-

Adrián: if umbreon tell me that it happens ... -cannot continue talking as a kiss from Umbreon interrupted him, but it corresponded, after the kiss both were blushing, but smiling-

While everyone looked at the scene somewhat confused, well Misty was somewhat moved, but at the same time confused of what had happened, so Brock with a drop of anime-like sweat down his head asked

Brock: Can you know what you are doing?

Adrián noticing what he had done in front of them was given a facepalm as well as umbreon lo iso

Adrián / umbreon: (we'll screw it !)

Misty: she said calmly and even surprised - because what else do you think Brock, what happens is that Adrián and umbreon are what they call the new society a pokepareja

Everyone: it took a few seconds to understand what was happening, but after processing everyone shouted except latias and Misty which were moved by the couple , in that latias begins to see a ray of light in it s, she saw in them what she wanted with ash, be like them

Adrián: if they want us to explain everything, it will be better if they come with us, our house is not far from here

Everyone still in shock nodded following Adrian to his house, they lasted about 2 hours walking until Adrián said that they were already close in that Bianca and Latias began to talk mentally

Latias: ( Bianca is true or she sees my eyes, a pokemon and a human are couples, it will not be a game of them )

Bianca: (I do not think latias, that kiss I saw was very real for me, but everything I heard from them seems to be very much in love, but because the question)

Latias: (is that, seeing them, I have more and more hopes of being with ash without restrictions, besides I am curious about what Misty said about the poke pairs )

Bianca: (good when we get to Adrián's house we'll ask Misty about that or tell everyone what I think he's going to do)

Latias: (Bianca is fine)

After a few minutes they arrive at the house of Adrián which was a cabin next to a tree house, all were surprised by the building

Brock: Adrián fence you did this or you bought it

Adrián: I did it myself, after you stop being a champion you have a lot of free time - He said something sad to remember how it ended like that - but thanks to that my life started to be a little lighter - said that while smilingcaressing the head of umbreon which was lying on the head of this - good all enter

Everyone entered Adrián's cabin seeing that it was well distributed and decorated, Misty was impressed with the living room since there was a 60-inch flat screen and the last game console that had come out, and she was also surprised by the room with pool that was, Brock was surprised by the kitchen , which seemed to be made by the same arceus also noticed that he had a pokemon nursery where he cared for and he healed his pokemon

Brock: not for nothing are you the ex-champion of johto Adrian, you have everything that someone famous would have

Adrián: Thanks Brock, although it cost me a lot to have these things since I almost ran out of a single pokedollar

Ash: Adrián if you want I can help you with your money if you want

Adrián: I do not think that someone like you has so much money, you're just a teenager, I'm already 21 and it's hard for me to get it

Brock / Misty: we agree with Adrián

Brock: Ash let me see your pokedex -ash hands it to Brock as he begins to check his personal data.

Name: Ash Ketchum

Region of origin: kanto

City of origin: Paleta Town

Money: $ 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Brock to see the last thing is as pale as a ghost then everyone to see his reaction approached, except ash which were almost like Brock only that they were worse then Adrian took the pokedex of ash checking yes that there was nothing wrong, but everything was well for which he approaches ash I take it by the shoulders and it began to shake like crazy

Adrián: tell me how is it that you have so much money, nor me being 2 years in a row a region champion reaches 10% of that amount, for whom you work, interpol, CIA, FBI, the UN, you are the son of a polygamous family that has pure millionaire, you are the son of arceus! By Arceus what it is ! With that money you can buy 4 regions and still have money left!

Ash: already dizzy, so he shakes and questions, he could get away from Adrián's grip and he recovered little by little - it 's that in all these years of travel I have not spent anything, more than my mom sends me monthly money and all the Pokemon that I have caught and seen more the help that I have provided to all the legendary and in addition to winning some other Pokémon competitions, oh and also win the League of Orange Islands I think that's why I have so much money - he said laughing, scratching his nape

Adrián: I-I still do not believe this

Misty : and you think you're the only one, I thought Ash was a poor little streak, but he's so rich that he leaves the rich in diapers -then Misty imagines ash with an aura of wealth- (q-that it's this strength, it feels like guilt, every time I make fun of ash, when he was superior to me) - Misty knelt down because she could not resist that overwhelming weight, in that everyone saw her and an anime-style drop appeared

Adrián: Is that normal of her?

Brock: no, that's not normal for her to kneel before ash

After a full hour of confusion and discussions the boys were sitting in the living room while pikachu and umbreon played together and the other pokemon were talking together in another room except latias which had stayed to listen to what others had to say

Adrian: Well that was many will wonder what happened between umbreon and true

Everyone nodded, answering that if

Adrián: well look, all this happened 1 year ago, after I lost my title of champion I was depressed, I did not fight like before, I always lost, I did not think things right, all my pokemon tried to help me, but they could not, until one 2 months after this depression Umbreon began to get closer and closer to me to try to cheer me up, but in reality I did not know what his true intentions were until 9 months later something happened that I had never imagined, umbreon had I was leaving, I got depressed more after that, I thought it was my fault for not paying attention to her when I tried to help me, she tried anyway to fill my spirits, like playing with me, making me caress her, training in battles against my own pokemon, even a few times he slept with me so I would not feel alone, but I just ignored it, after the day he left I started looking for my pokemon my pokemon had no luck but I could find her near a lake where the moon shone brightly, she was sitting near the lake crying so I approached her but in doing so I broke a twig to which umbreon reacted by throwing a shadow ball which impact on me throwing me away, umbreon reacción de inmediato al ver quien era por lo que corrió hacia mi preocupada por haberme dañado de esa forma, se subió a mi pecho y se puso a llorar ya que luego de ser impactado con la bola sombra había quedado casi inconsciente, pero mientras ella lloraba yo le acaricie la cabeza a lo cual ella levanto su vista mirando a mis ojos que estaban entre cerrados, le dije que no se preocupara mientras yo sonreía, pero cuando iba a decir algo mas no pude decirlo ya que ella me beso, yo quede totalmente sorprendido, viendo a la pokemon que le había hecho daño besándome, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero no me dio tiempo hasta que me desmaye, al siguiente día me desperté en mi cama y lo primero que vi fue Umbreon nestled in my chest, I put her gently on the bed so as not to wake her up, when I left my room I noticed all my pokemon outside my room holding the desire to cry and from one moment to the next they all embraced me almost as strong as I would make a bewear, I did not know the reason until umbreon left the sleepy room without realizing that I was there, then umbreon iso something that surprised me, started talking but I understood it until I realized that I was not talking in pokelanguage but that I was talking telepathically, after a few seconds umbreon realized that there was me, I was awake then she jump hugging my neck while crying, I calm her down and I stop crying, I grabbed her in my arms and she still had the tearful eyes I asked her because she was crying that way and she told me something that had left me shocked, I had been fainted for 2 weeks, I felt like a single night but in reality it was 14 days, I could not believe it, umbreon told me that they took care of me, that's why the reaction of my other pokemon, even surprised me ch who were the majority , umbreon stayed by my side every day, waiting for me to wake up, was very moved by the action of umbreon but then my expression changed to a serious when I remembered the kiss of umbreon so I decided to ask her, she blushed Much to remember but my expression did not change she knew that what she had done was wrong so she started crying apologetically, she said she had done that because she loved me for a long time , since I evolved to umbreon I began to see differently, I did not understand what was happening to him, until one day he understood and it was that he had fallen in love with me, I could not believe it, what I had heard was shocking but I did not like to see umbreon cry so I put her in my arms as if she were a baby and I stroked the pause to make her happy, after she stopped crying I was going to say something, but I interrupted her giving her a kiss as she had given it to me, she was surprised by the kiss and after kissing it she was blushing and did not know what to say, after that day everything changed for both, little by little I started to feel things for umbreon, I did not care that it was a pokemon only felt that I wanted to be with her and nothing more until one day I discovered that I had fallen in love with umbreon and now we are here, we are boyfriends and ...

Umbreon: He gets on Adrián's legs and finishes the same sentence - we love each other very much

The girls were moved by the story almost to the point of mourning while on the other hand ... the boys were crying as if there was no end

Brock: n-I can not believe that ... snif snif ... you'll go through all that ... snif snif ... a forbidden love h-made reality - Brock cried comically

Ash: crying like Brock - c-I agree with Brock, his story was very beautiful, to think that a relationship like this can be real only makes me cry ... snif snif ... of happiness and more when I have been rejected by so many girls ... snif snif ... only your story makes me imagine my life with a pokemon and I would be very happy

In that Ash and Brock embrace both crying like muffins

Adrián: somewhat confused by the action of Brock and ash - it is normal for those 2 to act like this

All the girls answered at the same time: no, not at all!

Misty : she approaches Ash and Brock and hits them both in the head - and you two react, you're listening, you look like some girls crying for a romance movie, and we did not cry like that

After some scoldings from Misty and some laughs from the other Adrian let everyone spend the night there, and at dinner time Brock cooks, everyone was delighted by Brock's food, even the pokemon

Umbreon: with star eyes - Um bre umbreon (this food is too good, I would never tire of eating it)

Ash River and Adrián complained with umbreon

Adrián: hey umbreon, that hurt - he said with a face of disappointment - and tell me how it is that you got latias, I can not believe that someone like you has obtained it very easy or that latias would like to travel with you so suddenly ...

Ash: in fact that's the way it was, latias was the one who wanted to travel with me, she is the guardian of an island called Altomare and protects a valuable artifact for the city, but since she wanted to accompany me and brought her best friend with her next to the artifact

Adrián: Analyzing the words of ash since I had found something strange in them - seriously I do not know how you can say it that easy and well ash, tell me about all your stories, I would like to hear them all

Ash: Okay, listen carefully - Ash starts telling all his adventures to Adrián, which the writer will not write about since he would need about 20 chapters to tell them all

Meanwhile we find Umbreon and latias who were talking telepathically among themselves in that umbreon changes to a topic that is interesting for both

Umbreon: and tell me beats, when you confess to ash about your love

Latias: surprised by the question of umbreon - qqq-what are you saying, c-as you know

Umbreon: latias I spent the same as you when I was not Adrián's girlfriend, also that you came to travel to ash leaving your post, just like that, I do not believe it, if what you did had to have a serious title ... "leaving everything to be with you" that is the perfect title for your action, you must confess quickly to ash, because his reaction to the story of Adrián do not bother that kind of relationship, among human pokemon, you should also do it fast because while I was in my pokeball during the battle that 4 pokemon fought to be able to give everything to ash, and I felt some love in them, so you should hurry

Latias: It 's fine ... but the thing is that I do not know how I can confess to him, as long as I'm close to the I ...

Umbreon: you get nervous and you get paralyzed without being able to say anything, that also happened to me , but when you have enough courage you can do it, believe me , and also stop doing those things with the hand of ash, you know that a Girl can not act like that (although I also did it)

Latias: I explode of the sonrojades - c-as you knew

Umbreon: ash's hand smells like your personal scent

Latias: when he was going to speak they heard a scandal

Brock and Adrián were drunk with a drink that Adrian had taken, which he said was a "soft" drink but it turned out to be drunk after the first drink

Umbreon: there's no time again - umbreon gives himself an embarrassed facepalm - girls help me take them to each of their rooms, tomorrow I have to scold Adrián for taking that drink when I told him to throw it away

Latias: she did not understand what was happening so she decided to go to the table where they were all and I take the bottle that the kids had taken then I grab it and take it all - uh? Because so much scandal for this drink - After a few minutes Latias began to feel dizzy

Ash: after a few minutes he realizes the state of latias and realizes that he had taken the whole bottle of Adrián's alcohol - oh no, Latias you feel good

Latias: m-more e well I feel ... hip ... very happy KYAAAAA ... hip - latias was totally drunk by the drink had her cheeks flushed and was levitating irregularly

Ash: latias come I'd better take you to the room - take latias from her claws guiding her to the room until they arrived and put her to bed - wait here, I'll bring something so you can relax - ash took a step, but lathas stopped him taking it from his flannel

Latias: ash please ... do not go - he said with a tender and sad face pleading with ash

Ash: he just smiled at the expression of beats and sat on the bed - it 's okay I will not go ... - He could not say anything else when you threw him to the bed and it was on top of him

Latias: staring into the eyes of ash while both were nervous - ash ... .

Ash: that happens latias - he said something nervous at the sudden attitude of his pokemon

Latias: I'll ... I'll ... I'll ... - Latias tried to talk, but could not

Ash: you beating, come tell me what is happening

Latias: I ... I ... I ... - He could not keep talking when his eyes started to water, he could not stand the pressure anymore - l-I'm sorry ash, I ... I'm someone bad - said while crying

Ash: but because you say that Latias, you are not bad, you are a good pokemon and you have shown me yourself by being so strong

Latias: it's not that, leave everything behind, Altomare, my position, risk the sprinkling of the soul bringing it here, drag Bianca to this and all for a dream that I do not know if it will become reality ... I do not know if my feelings They're fine or I'm crazy.

Ash: What feelings latias?

Latias: I ... I ... I ... you ... - Latias could not finish but to make clear his feelings I take advantage of the distance between them 2 and kiss Ash

Ash: ash did not have time to react until latias kissed him, he did not know what to do, it was the first time he was in a situation like this

Both kissed for a few minutes, but separated for lack of oxygen, after that they both looked at each other, but the head of latias fell on Ash's chest as she could not stand sleep anymore and she was still in shock she did not know what to think because of what had happened so he decided to fall asleep to think things through

While on the other side of the door of the ash room were Misty, Bianca and Umbreon spying on Ash and Latias who were surprised by the kiss of both

Umbreon: well Misty, you apparently lost

Bianca: that's how pagans are, latias is confessed to ash and I also kiss him, so you lost your bet

Misty: yes, if I will pay you -sake 200 pokedolars and give 100 to Bianca and 100 to Umbreon- you are extortionists

The night was beautiful but outside that beauty one sees old enemies of ash near the house of Adrián, waiting for the moment to attack them

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: new feelings and old enemies

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 6: New feelings and old enemies

After a night drinking problems, a new day is coming, but some early morning fights and other s complaint presented by surf

Umbreon: Um Bre umbreon Breon ! (Adrian Martinez because you did not throw that bottle when I told you to do it!) - Umbreon said very angry because he had disobeyed and did not like to do that

Adrián: Umbreon do not scream, you cause me more headache, and more when you shout telepathically to me - He was holding his head sitting on a chair trying to recover from that hangover

Brock: please do not shout anymore, I feel as if a speculator had screwed my head with a psychic - the brunette was on the sofa lying down, covering his eyes with one arm

Misty : well you deserve it, the next baby with more responsibility, you and Adrian went crazy last night, almost fight over stupidity, they were going to fight to see who was the best legendary pokemon - Misty said screaming which made that the ears of Brock and Adrián will resound - even the poor man of ash must also be hangover ...

In that low ash all sober and with a smile of good morning

Misty: or maybe not

Ash: hello everyone as they are! - meanwhile the boys suffering from the ash salute - what happens to Adrián and Brock, seem to have been overwhelmed by a herd of Taurus

Bianca: Something similar, all they have is a hangover from last night's drink, but I'm surprised you're not like that, because after you 3 took a drink, Brock and Adrian got drunk right away, but you stayed sober

Ash: mmm I do not know why that is, but because they do not try to cure Brock and Adrián with a bath of cold water

Because of what Ash said, Misty and Umbreon were given star eyes and Machiavellian smiles

Umbreon: Misty come with me and bring Adrián and Brock, I have an idea

Misty: with pleasure Umbreon - while dragging Adrián and Brock who did not make any effort to free themselves since they did not have enough strength to fight, but they knew that they were being dragged to the very hell

Ash: I do not know what they're going to do, but it was not what I meant - as I dropped an anime-style drop

Bianca: ash and where is Latias , I have not seen her since last night

Ash: she is still asleep, when everyone took the kids to her room Latias took the bottle we had drunk from and took it all, so she was totally drunk and I had to take her to sleep, but ... - Then he remembered what had happened last night with Latias and blushed

Bianca: But ... what?

Ash: nothing nothing - could not say anything to Bianca since if he tried to tell her maybe she would get mad at him

Bianca : Poor my Latias , she felt for the first time what is intoxicated, but good is learned by living

Ash: If you have razo ... - Suddenly you hear an explosion from the ash room so he and Bianca they decide to go fast, and when they arrived they noticed Bayleef, ninetales, Vaporeon and Latias knocked out by an impatient Pikachu who was in the middle of the room with a little paw scratching his head - what happened here?

Pikachu: it will be better if you do not know

Flashback

In Ash's room there were 3 pokemons talking something annoying

Ninetales: seriously do not tell me that Latias kissed ash !? - Said ninetales angry

Bayleef: even if I did not want to believe it, it's true - you could see an annoyed face

Vaporeon: and I wanted to be the first to kiss ash, this fills me with impotence and anger - all that he said screaming, but what they did not know is that Latias was half awake listening to everything, but Latias was still drunk

Latias: start to levitate watching the girls - and what are they? Jealous? Hahaha already with that kiss I gave to Ash and what is mine and none of you took it from me

Ninetales: so and who is going to prevent us, it was just a kiss, and ash could have taken it as something meaningless since you were drunk!

Vaporeon : Ninetales is right you have not advanced further with ash and even he does not see you in a sentimental way!

Bayleef: so we still have a chance!

Latias: that's what you think if a few days ago with his hand he ... he played me in a wild way that would not let me sleep, and then he just wanted to continue, but I was already tired and could not anymore - He said that with one of his claws in his mouth and blushing - it was like being in heaven

So to hear that Ninetales, Vaporeon and Bayleef kept the open and very surprised mouth and then they recovered the ultra sho c k, looked at Latias angrily as he growled, so consequently were launched to attack Latias, but accident one of them steps on the tail of Pikachu which was almost awake and had heard everything, and when he felt the footstep he threw a powerful impactrueno that left him knocked out at 4

End of Flashback

Pikachu : seriously ... you will not want to know - affirmed Pikachu

Ash: put everyone in their pokeballs - it will be better to attend them - go to Adrián's pokemon farm and use the machine that was the same as the pokemon center and cure their pokemon, luckily he knew how to use the machine since so many years see nurse Joy use served as a guide - well I think that's it, pulls re Latias to see if you already spend embriagades - throws the pokeball of Latias as she came out of this but was still asleep so Ash he had to grab before he fell to the ground

Bianca: poor, still deep asleep, better leave her on the sofa, and take her, meanwhile I'll make the food

Ash: it 's okay Bianca - take Latias to the couch he sits first and then he puts Latias by his side and his head fits him on the head of it - I did not think the pokemon would get drunk too, they are so funny when they talk - I laughed a little

Bianca: laughed a little while talking - Hahaha ash, how bad are you - while bringing food to ash to eat while taking care of Latias

Ash: Bianca fence this is very good - he said eating quickly with star eyes

Bianca: I'm glad you like Ash -she puts a small cup on a table that was near ash- that's for Latias, give it to her when she wakes up

Ash: with food in the mouth Bianta saro who sings it

Bianca: Ash do not be disgusting Hahaha - she said while laughing at how she spoke

Ash: after swallowing his food he also starts to laugh, in that latias he starts to wake up

Latias : what ... what happened to me , where I am - suddenly I noticed that you were in someone's legs and when looking up you see that it was ash, for which she blushes

Ash: good morning sleeper - Ash smiled at latias which iso that will blush more

Latias: B-well ash days , could you explain what happened last night, I do not remember anything

Bianca: well what happened last night is that you got drunk and made a fool of yourself - he said jokingly

Latias: blushing and embarrassed by what he had said Banca - e-seriously I made a fool last night?

Ash: no, it's not true, the only thing that's true is that you got drunk with the drink we took last night, first you had to ask before taking that Latias , it was very irresponsible on your part

Latias: do not scold me like that, ash, you look like my father

Bianca could not stand the laugh anymore so she burst out laughing, ash and Latias were not slow to follow her

Bianca: good Latias you must be true hunger

Latias: yes a lot

Bianca: good ash you already know what to do

Ash: It 's okay - take the cup that Bianca had left and take out a teaspoon and take some food and bring it to Latias's mouth - have Latias say ahhh!

Latias: does what Ash says and opens his mouth eating food - it 's very good, did you make it Bianca?

Bianca: of course, who else do you think that season is jijiji

After eating the trio of friends began to talk for a long time about varied topics, Latias and Bianca had realized that Ash had changed a lot, was someone almost mature, was not like the boy they met 6 years ago, both they were surprised

Bianca: valla ash, I'm surprised by the changes you've had during all these years, you do not look like the same as 6 years ago

Ash : hehe thank you for the praise, but sometimes life has things planned for you, things that change your life completely

Bianca: and what they were for what you went through

Ash: Well ... was something sentimental, really when traveling by Kalos I met an old friend whose name was quiet, we knew from childhood when the salve during camp pokemon, but I m and had forgotten about it, when I came In the news of when I left the lumius tower to save Pikachu she recognized me and looked for me, we started traveling together, along with 2 other friends of mine, she tried to tell me many times that she was in love with me but I never paid attention since I was just focused on winning the Pokémon League, and when the day of the final came ... I lost, my friends were waiting for me at the Pokemon center to congratulate me for having gone so far, but at that moment I was not there, when the I went to find note that I was with Alain who was the new champion of kalos, serena was confessing and of course, Alain did not reject the offer accepting it, after that both kissed, I could not take more the desire of this r there so I went with my friends to the international airport to leave the region since my trip to the region was over, then I discovered thanks to my friends Serena had ended with Alain as he was cheating with a of her friends, she decided to start looking for me so I told my friends that I was in johto while I was going to my next region which was alola

Bianca: It must have been hard for you, right ash?

Ash: yes ... although not as painful as what happened to me in alola, after I arrived I found out that there were no pokemon gyms so I did not know what I should do to enter the league, but my mom appeared to have sent me to alola to enroll in a pokemon school, the idea was not bad so I accepted and I started to go, it was very nice, I still remember my friends, and that day when I arrived I found a girl named Lillie , a beautiful girl with blond hair, was very cute and tender, I was even afraid of the pokemon, but I helped him overcome it, after a while I learned about the challenges of the island to face each leader and to enter the league, unfortunately I lost against brother Lillie, a worthy rival and good friend, after losing the guys encouraged me and then look for Lillie to confess what I felt for her, but when you get home notice some strange noises quarter Lillie by what I decided to investigate but when I started to open the door of Lillie's room I carefully discovered her having sex with another guy that she had known for a long time , was totally destroyed when she saw that scene so I decided to run away from there, when I started to run Lillie realized that there was someone in the house, so she decided to look out the window of her room and saw me running, that same day I left, a few months later my friends from alola said that the boyfriend Lillie he had left her for another and apparently she was pregnant and something you h iso that guy she lost her baby, they said I was looking to apologize to me but I told them to tell him I was in the region sinho for which she decided to go looking for me, but of course she never found me, and if I'm not mistaken she's still looking for me, about serena I did not know anything else but that I was in hoenn looking for me

Bianca: I feel them ash if we made you remember things that you did not want to remember, I did not know that you had gone through such painful things and more of that magnitude

Ash: do not worry Bianca, now I'm in a new stage of my life and I have new friends - he said stroking Latias head while smiling

Bianca : yes, you're absolutely right ash, I'm happy for you

Latias: Hey ash, what do you think if we're going to play outside for a while?

Ash: I do not know Latias , I'm kind of tired

Latias: please do it for me, can you? - In that Latias puts a tender face stronger than the last time to which Ash could barely resist, but then Latias took ash's cap and left the house quickly- catch me if you can!

Ash: Latias back here! - Runs behind Latias something annoying-

Bianca: I know that Latias repaired the heart of ash, I know her very well

Already outside Latias begins to fly away from ash with the cap while she laughed, but ash was not in a very good mood because of her cap

Ash: Latias give me back my hat!

Latias: I'll do it when you catch me, "he said laughing as he escaped from ash, but in that he hits a tree as he was not looking at the road

Ash: take advantage of the moment when Latias hit the tree to catch her and grab her cap, but when he caught her slid down a path that went down, both turned, but ash used his body to protect Latias , after they stopped falling both were dizzy but what happened next I do not expect any of the 2

Latias: after ash protect her and fall saw or was on him, but in a way he never imagined when I saw or ash to not face or was kissing him on the lips, she was flustered by the moment, but it was what he had always been dreaming about, it was his greatest desire in life, he wanted that kiss to last a lifetime

Ash: he could not believe what was happening, he was kissing with Latias , with his pokemon, in that questions a lot went into the head of ash since he felt many new things among which were I am kissing with Latias ?I'm liking the kiss? Am I feeling love for a pokemon? I ... am I falling in love with my pokemon?

In that Latias was to separate the kiss because he thought Ash was bothering him, but ash h iso something that surprised Latias and maybe 1 or 3 readers, at the time Latias was to separate ash rhodium his arms the neck of ash causing that both were very together making that the kiss was prolonged, but suddenly ash notices to Latias with a tears for which she decides to separate of the kiss to take something of oxygen

Ash: l-Latias I'm sorry I do not know what step I'm sorry, this will not happen again ... what Prome. -I could not finish since Latias put his claw on his lips

Latias: Calla ash, these tears are not of pity or anguish, on the contrary - Latias smiled even with the tears coming from her - they are happy because ash ... I love you, I love you from the day I met you in Altomare, I love you from the day you helped us, I love you from the day you consoled me, I loved you until you left and you never came back

Ash: Latias me ...

Ash could not finish since an explosion generated a black smoke around them when they dissipated they could see 3 silhouettes which when noticing well were the rocket team

Jessy: to protect the world from devastation

James : to unite the peoples within our nation

Jessy : to reign the evils of truth and love

James : and extend our kingdom to the books

Jessy: Jessy

James: James

Jessy: The team rocket traveling at the speed of Scripture !

James: Surrender now get ready for a well-written battle !

Meowth: Meowth asi es

Wobuffet: Wobuffet!

Ash: rocket team!

J essy : or, but if he is the leader of the clumsy

Latias: La Lati La !? ( ash they are the guys of that time ! ?)

Ash: Yes, they are the rocket team , but those 2 that you wanted to catch 6 years ago are others

Latias: LATI latias The (ah bone these are the perdedore s trying to steal pokemon ro pe can not)

Ash: if those same

Meowth: hey awkward legendary to whom you say loser , you'll see !

Suddenly the rocket team brings a gigantic robot which takes out a claw to grab Latias , but ash intervenes by grabbing him

Latias: LATIAS! ( ASH! )

Ash: Latias flees, and brings others! Quick!

Latias: nods and becomes invisible going to Adrian's house while with ash that was enclosed in a capsule

Ash: rocket team will not get away with it!

James: well you inform awkward dear that we have already done it - he said all that in a comical tone

Ash: Bayleef, ninetales, I choose them - in that they come out ninetales and Bayleef , but they were tight since the capsule was small- N-ninetales uses ice beam in the top part of the capsule to freeze it and Bayleef uses razor blade in the Frozen zone - both pokemon did what ash told them and managed to get out but fell from a great distance, ash fell on her back on the ground followed by Bayleef which fell on her 4 legs while being on ash and ninetales fell on top of Bayleef causing her to fall but when doing it I stay on ash and the most surprising thing was that I noticed that he was kissing ash so they all separated quickly - do not mention anyone about this - said ash being blushed and the pokemon nodded

Meowth: what !? How did you get rid of that unbreakable capsule - then you realize the presence of ninetales - hell do not calculate that there was an ice guy here - he said worried

Jessy / James: What !?

Meowth: but it is the robot resistant to cold and electricity

His 2 companions breathed a sigh of relief

¿?: But they did it to fireproof?

Ash turns around and notices Adrian coming with charizard

Ash: Adrián! - he said in a happy tone

Meowth: do not worry this robot can stand up to a flare

Adrián: Charizard let's get stronger and finish with a mega-flame rada

Charizard syncro evolved taking its Z form

Adrián: now mega-flare charizard!

Team rocket: M-mega flare !?

Charizard made his attack exploding the robot and the rocket team shot out

Jessy: a mega-flare, it's really a coincidence that it had that movement at the right time

James: Well tell that to the writer who mocked us - in his comedic accent-

Meowth: do not worry according to this contract we will reappear in another chapter

Jessy: but it will be to lose again

Team rocket: the rocket team has lost againzzzzz ! - then disappear from the sky with a final star

Adrián: equi po rocket, tch, it's already the third time that I take them out of my property

Ash: you know the rocket team Adrián?

Adrián : Yes, they are very annoying and I do not know anymore how to get them out of here

Ash: Yes, I understand you , they are very annoying when they try to steal from the pokemon - guard their 2 pokemon-

Latias: ASHHHH ! - She throws herself on Ash hugging him with some tears in her eyes

Ash: Latias ? - He saw how he cried but I caress his head reassuring her - let's stop crying I'm fine, I do not miss anything

Latias: are you sure?

Ash: yes

Adrián : well let's go to the cabin

Ash is ... well ... Adrian - Adrian noto good and wet from head to toe and hairs from l to head with some snow in her hair

Adrián : do not even ask yourself why I'm like this - he said in total seriousness

Ash: e- it 's okay-he tried not to laugh, but Latias and ash laughed telepathically

After a while walking towards the hut Misty and Bianca hugged worried latias and ash noticed that Brock was just like Adrian, but he looked completely white as if it was seeing Michael Jackson from black to white, ash tried not to laugh at Brock's appearance

Ash: o-hey Misty what happened to Adrián and Brock

Misty / Umbreon: we gave them their due for getting drunk yesterday

Brock and Adrián were angry, but they could not do anything, the hours passed and it was already At night, everyone had dined and went to sleep except for Latias and ash who were still awake, both were turning their backs and there was an awkward silence then Latias decided to break the ice

Latias: Ash?

Ash: yes ... Latias ?

Latias: about what is going on in the forest ... about the kiss, now you ... Would you hate me ?

Ash: -ash was going to speak, but was interrupted by Latias' cry -

Latias: ash yo ... I'm so sorry, I did not want to do that, if now you hate me I'll understand, if you want Bianca and I will go whenever you want, I will not bother you anymore, I know that if I continue with you this will end badly and I will interrupt you with your Pokemon master dream, all this was a mistake, he knew that this was wrong - crying loudly his crying could break anyone so ash could no longer see her cry he was torn by Latias , did not know what to do- sorry ash, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry- between each word there was a cry until I stopped talking and just started crying, it looked like a little girl crying with her claws in her eyes because of tears then ash stroked her head and Latias turned in that moment but when he was going to say something ash interrupted her as he kissed her on the lips , Latias was surprised and the tears were gone, Latias did not know what to do but only the kiss corresponded, after a few seconds kissing they separated by f high oxygen while a thread of saliva stretched, Latias was surprised by the action of ash but was also confused

Ash: Latias ... -Sonrojado for the kiss seeing Latias in the eyes- please do not cry anymore, I do not like to see you like that, breaks my heart every time I see you cry like that - said ash smiling at Latias - do not say more that What you did was a mistake, that kiss you gave me ... I felt something special when I gave it to you, I felt it with a lot of love and appreciation, which I can not refuse from you, if I gave you that kiss it is so you would see that I am not against what you think, even if it is not ready yet for these things, maybe later we could prove what happened - ash said all this blushing and smiling at Latias- I do not know how , but I feel like I already knew that you felt something for me years ago, when you gave me that kiss disguised as Bianca

Latias: ash ... I ... - Latias cried again in the chest of ash-

Ash: I said something bad Latias - he said worried

Latias: n-no ... snif snif ... these are tears of happiness, ash your words make me very happy, so much that they make me cry of happiness

Ash: Latias ... He wipes her tears and raises her face.

Latias: yes ash? -The dragon asked with some small tears in her eyes and smiling-

Ash: Ash kisses her again, but it was a quick and short kiss - I love you so much my dragon

Latias: and I to you my Champion

Both kissed and slept holding each other, meanwhile Umbreon, Misty and Bianca were spying on the other side of the door

Umbreon: Misty ... you know what you have to do, you lost double wager, Latias confessed and ash responded in a romantic way, so you know, you owe us 1000 pokedolars each

Misty: yes, yes I know - she takes the money and gives it to them while Misty said goodbye to her money comically

After that, the night was relaxing for everyone, everyone was happy and tomorrow Ash and his friends would continue on their way to the seventh medal of the Johto region and one more step to rejoin the Johto league, which challenges they would have for Latias and ash, the only thing they did not know is that from far away someone was watching ash, which was being marked by many dangers to come

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: knowing your pokemon

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 7: Knowing your Pokémon

One peaceful morning the flying-type pokemon sang, other pokemon woke up while others went to sleep, a perfect morning until suddenly in a cabin a rumble

Brock : P ow that Latias and Ash! - Brock was surprised and jealous for the news that the girls had given them all, at that time there were no ash, beats and pikachu which still slept - Grrrrrrrr I am so, but so ... so jealous of ash, as it is possible that he has already got a partner and I still can not, although it was a pokemon with the one of a couple even though it angers me!

Umbreon: Breon um um umbreon umbre (Brock and we do not get so happy for ash, and someday you'll get your other half)

Bianca: Umbreon is right Brock are doing a scene for nothing

Misty: with that attitude you'll never get a girlfriend, you'll make all the girls get scared of you

Adrián: It must be that Brock is a bad luck magnet, it's good that I already have umbreon and I do not worry about that

While everyone was laughing at Brock's situation in the jet room 3 pokemon were planning something

Ninetales: and now that we will be girls, and latias is confessed and we have not made an advance, except for bayleef which kiss to ash

Bayleef: and-I already told you it was an accident that you provoked - said blushing and nervous-

Vaporeon: we must confess before ash, and soon, but we must know when and where

In that they remember that Ash likes to train a lot so they were already devising a plan which included a greninja, they saw him in a corner of the room meditating whereupon they decided toapproach him, but before they were in front of the and he had opened his eyes because of the sinister aura that the girls had on him so he started to sweat with nerves

Vaporeon: our dear friend Greninja, we need a favor from you

Greninja: and what would that favor be - he tried not to lose his temper because of the nerves of thinking he could be killed-

Ninetales: we need you to ask ash for a special training for today, which is that we are all with ash in a deep part of the forest to improve our pokemon trainer relationship and so we can be alone with the ash

Greninja: and what would I gain by doing that?

Bayleef: avoid being beaten with a rusty spoon, "he said, smiling innocently.

Greninja: at that moment Greninja felt the real fear, so she had no choice but to accept

Vaporeon: well I like it that way, that you obey - smiling-

Meanwhile we can see Latias and Ash sleeping together, Latias had his head on Ash's chest, while Ash had his arm around the body of Latias both smiled at the warmth of the other so close in that embrace, but suddenly ash wakes up because of the noise caused by their pokemon so when he turns he sees his pokemon each sleeping in his place

Ash: huh? He swore he had heard something a moment ago - he rests his head on the pillow while he saw latias for which he smiled as he kissed her on the forehead to which latias smiled asleep - she looks so cute and tender sleeping like that - while that ash was passing those thoughts by the head began to notice something that surprised him, I notice the short distance they had latias and he, each of their intimacies were close, ash was stupefied by the situation but instead a little friend of ash was very happy which begins to grow, ash could not believe it, but if hemoved he would wake up to latias showing his friend awake and creating some inconvenience, but on the other hand if he did not do anything latias he would wake up realizing and create some inconvenience, ash I was between the sword and the wall I did not know What to do, so I choose to stay still until he felt that his friend had hit something with which to do so, giving a tender and exciting moan, although it was weak, Ash had bled his nose because it was the first Once something of that magnitude happened to him, then ash began to meditate to calm down but the only thing that came to his head was the moan of latias, which meant that his friend got more excited and got another moan of latias, so that ash I stand more and iso the stupidest option which was to step on the tail to pikachu who was in bed, to do so pikachu threw an impactrueno which iso his friend was back to sleep and he was electrocuto although he was happy to have solved the situation what surprised him is that latias was still asleep by that impactrueno which surprised ash then ash began to move latias to wake her up - let's latás awake it's already day

Latias: I was having a dream so I began to talk asleep - ahhh ash, if I like it that way ... e-it's so big that it fills me all ... ahh ah ahhh ash louder please! ... ash faster, do not stop please! ... ahhhhhhh

Ash: he did not know how to react to the dream he was having, he was shocked, not only his other pokemon, who were awake listening to the dream of latias- p-but what dream is he having latias? - In that he decides to make another decision which was to try to awaken Latias in another way, then Ash begins to whisper some things to Latias which awoke to the minutes

Latias: uh? Ash? - she said still half asleep so she climbed on Ash's chest hugging him

Ash: L- latias that you had a few moments ago Sueni

Latias: this one explodes in blush -none especially because you ask?

Ash: he had recorded the moment of beats so he reproduced it until the end of that dream

Latias: I was super blushed to know that ash heard everything he had said in his dream - ee-that ahhh I ... no ... Yeah ... I'm so sorry ash for having had such a dream obscene, but I ... my rutting season is just around the corner and my emotions get out of control like my natural impulses ... and when I'm around you and ... - he raises his face looking at ash's face, seeing his eyes- more if I see that beautiful face that succeeds me so much - in that beats begins to rub his body with the one of ash thus rosy its intimacy and suddenly the eyes of beats begin to take a pink tone

Ash: surprised by the action of latias - L-latias that you are doing

Latias: ash ... I want you to help me get rid of this heat that runs through my whole body - she said coquettishly while caressing her head on the chest

Ash: Latias I ...

Misty: that's where Misty enters the room - GOOD MORNING ! - he said happily in that note to ash and latias with their backs and were already awake

Ash: b-good morning Misty, how are you ?

Latias: gets up from the bed and goes to the exit - n-see you in the kitchen

Ash: e-ok latias- said blushing as he almost discovered

Latias: while she was leaving she was angry with Misty since she had ruined her moment with ash

Misty: let ash get up now, we'll leave shortly - said Misty approaching ash

Ash: and-I know, give me a few minutes and to change my clothes

Misty: okay, but hurry up

Ash: e- it 's okay Misty

Misty: this leaves the room

Ash: I just happened to be here a moment ago - this one was very confused by what had happened but certain Pokémon were blushing and furious at what had happened

The three: ( latias ... we will defeat you, whatever the last thing we do ! )

After Brock breakfast, Misty and Ash said goodbye to Adrián and Umbreon, thanking them for their lodging. The boys continued their way to the next next town until Greninja came out of his pokeball so everyone was surprised since he never left his pokeball

Ash: greninja that happens because you got out of your pokeball - he said confused

Greninja: ash what if we have a special training like in the old time

Ash: a workout ... it does not sound bad, but how would it be

Greninja: go deep into the forest and travel to the village, but with each pokemon per individual

Ash: that training does not sound a bad idea, guys what if you go ahead to the town and go to the pokemon center

Brock: it's okay Ash we'll wait for you

Misty: just do not die on the way - they both go

Ash: well greninja take me quickly to the depths of the forest - in that greninja nods and takes ash taking it quickly and already in the woods and far from the village, 10km to be exact ash began his journey with greninja, speaking know each other better until after 1 km of travel ash I keep a greninja and sack Ninetales- good Ninetales is your turn with training

Ninetales: it is well master

While they walked ash and ninetales they were talking to each other , ash could not believe that she did not know so many things about her pokemon, but something happens ...

Ash: while Ash was walking he was distracted and a wild spell decides to attack him, at that moment Ash got scared falling to the ground, but nine ages use ice beam saving ash

Ninetales: Teacher is fine !?

Ash: if Ninetales is fine that spell caught me off guard - he caresses the head to ninetals while this one blushed, but smiled in a tender way- Well Ninetales it's time for you to come back -do the ninetales pokeball

Ninetales: wait teacher before I return ...

Ash: what happens ninetal ... - was interrupted by ninetales as this kisses him on the lips which left him in shock, after the kiss ninetales tells him that he loves him and touches pokeball returning to herself , after the shock ash reacts- that just happened here ... Ninetales kissed me and told me that he loved me? - after new feelings that emerged in the increasingly is more accustomed to good that- salt Vaporeon - Vaporeon throws the pokeball liberándola- good Vaporeon is time for training

Vaporeon: it's okay

They traveled for about 2 km and talked a lot, but from one moment to the next something terrible happened

Ash: and vaporeon as are your parents ... Vaporeon? - When I noticed that vaporeon did not respond, he turned around noticing that he was not- Vaporeon? Vaporeon where are you !? - Hestarted running looking for Vaporeon worried

Vaporeon : Ash? Where are you? Ash ! - she said worried running and when she could not find ash she started crying- ash .. snif snif ... d-where are you ... snif snif ... ashhhh ! -Said crying like a little girl who could not find her father but in that she noticed ash, so she ran to the

Ash: Vaporeon! - he grabbed her in his arms hugging her while she was crying - they blew well, did not you have a bad time !?

Vaporeon: he shook his head while still sobbing- a-ash I thought he had abandoned me, when I did not see you I was scared

Ash: vaporeon, you think I would leave you abandoned, you are my pokemon, I would never do that. "He strokes his head to vaporeon while he blushes.

Vaporeon: ash ... thank you for loving me so much, that's why I love you - this one gives a kiss to ash leaving him in shock again as she enters his pokeball

Ash: already 2 of my pokemon have confessed and they have kissed me ... what is happening here, well we better go on, now comes bayleef - takes bayleef out of her pokeball, but is seeing ash blush remembering what had happened the day before , the trip started, but none of the 2 spoke, this lasted like that for 2km until ash decided to break the ice- hey bayleef

Bayleef: responded timidly- s-si ash

Ash: I can ask you a question

Bayleef: sure, why not

Ash: tell me ... You are in love with me

Bayleef: she stopped suddenly blushing, but with some tears falling

Ash: quickly approaching bayleef to see his state- bayleef you're fine, I said something bad

Bayleef: ash yo ... .I ... ..I ... .I have loved you from the day I became your pokemon, all this time and been in love with you and have done everything possible to make or you paid attention to me but nothing worked! Ash I love you as much as latias I love you, that's why I ask you to please give me a chance!

Ash: I did not know how to respond I was flabbergasted at what bayleef had said, she had been his pokemon for 6 years and I had never known that about it, which destroyed Ash's heart since he saw how little communication he had with his pokemon , but after all that happened through ash this dried the tears to bayleef- come on bayleef do not cry anymore, sorry if I never realized your feelings , but I swear I'll fix that - he said caressing his head to bayleef

Bayleef: upon hearing all that Ash said she stopped crying while being moved by the words of ash and blushed when she felt ash's hand on her head so she smiled and rolled the leaf of her head with her hand for which ash was surprised because he knew that when a bayleef towards that was to choose his partner at that time bayleef approached ash and kissed him, ash was not surprised and only corresponded the kiss

Ash: after the kiss- well bayleef it's time for you to go back to your pokeball

Bayleef: he said smiling - it 's okay ash

Ash: returns bayleef to his pokeball and pulls out latias- good latias ready for training

Latias: smiled - of course yes, ash!

They both walked for about 2 km, both laughed, talked a lot, appeared many wild pokemon that beat latias ash at that time decided it was time to put latias to their pokeball

Ash: good beats it's time for you to go back to your pokeball

Latias: ash I still do not want to go back, if you want I can make myself invisible so as not to bother you, besides I want to see how good is your friendship with pikachu

Ash: Mmm is fine, I'll leave you out

Latias: yes! - hug to ash and gave him a small kiss which corresponded and moves away becoming invisible

Ash: he took off his backpack and opened it since pikachu was there inside sleeping - let pikachu wake up it's time to train

Pikachu: it's already daytime - he said rubbing his eyes tired

Ash: pikachu is already 4 in the afternoon

Pikachu: what !? - surprised by the time not iso more nothing so they 2 began to walk the last thing that remained of stretch

During that time they both talked about their old stories about their other trips in that ash receives a message in their pokedex was from Prof. Oak about an improvement of the pokedex that allowed to differentiate the sex from the pokemon then ash installed the improvement and the pokedex tome more modern design in your program

Ash: Let 's see how well it serves, it proves with Pikachu, although I know it's not bad to try male

Pikachu: what are you going to try that !? - Pikachu was worried about what he had said

Ash: click on the pokedex and start giving pikachu information

Pokedex: pikachu the electric mouse pokemon and the evolved form of pichu, pikachu rubs his cheeks to generate large amounts of electricity. This pikachu is of the female gender with a genetic mutation that makes it look like the male gender

Ash: I am surprised by the pokedex information I did not know what to say, pikachu was scared and worried that ash had discovered her secret so ash asked pikachu- P- pikachu ... e-then you ... are you girl !?

Pikachu: under his ears for grief and shame- yes ash ... I ... I'm a girl

Ash: then why did not you tell me !? So many years of friendship you were lying to me, all that was, a game for you ?, Did you like to be cheating on me !? I thought you were my friend !

Pikachu: she was surprised by the words of ash so the tears came to her and she started crying as she ran from there to the village

Ash: after pikachu left ash he was still angry, but after a few minutes he realized something- oh no, what is it? - worried began to chase pikachu to repair his mistake, he knew he had ruined saying those words, he himself questioned who was the bad friend at that time, after lasting a while running he found pikachu being attacked by a group of sperow so when a sperow was going to use a peck at pikachu ash ran and hugged pikachu protecting him, pikachu was shocked by ash's action, it reminded him of how they first met ... and the first time that pikachu was fell in love with someone

Pikachu: ash !? You're fine - she said in her normal voice which was more feminine she saw that ash was suffering from the pokemon attack so pika chu got rid of ash's grip - you all will pay for hurting my ash ! - Pikachu was angry and charged electricity on her cheeks, but more than usual instead of the sparks that came out there always came big rays from her cheeks and she threw a powerful impactrueno which gave all the sperow weakening them all, after that pikachu ran towards ash which was lying on the floor with pain so pikachu tears came and approached the

Ash sat with difficulty after I look around and looked at approaching Pikachu, but Ash was faced fault because he knew he had hurt Pikachu - Pikachu ... -Pikachu interrupted him since he had thrown her to hug him while the tears came out-

Pikachu: I'm so sorry, ash, they hurt you because of me, forgive me

Ash: I was caressing the head of pikachu- do not worry pikachu, I'm fine (although hurt) do not worry like that, the one who apologizes is me, I said things I should not say and hurt you, forgive me

Pikachu: she wiped her tears and looked at ash so she kissed ash- it 's okay ash , I forgive you - she smiled

Ash: he just smiled at the kiss of pikachu and ash had become accustomed to the kisses of a pokemon, indeed, he even liked them- well pikachu let's go, we should be near town

Pikachu: it 's okay ash - he got on his shoulder and ash started walking

Meanwhile, some invisible dragon was jealous

Latias: this was furious, angry and jealous to know that pikachu was actually a pikachu- ( then pikachu was always a girl ! ?) - she said in her thoughts

After a while ash and pikachu arrive at the pokemon center where their friends were eating something while they waited for ash

Ash: guys already arrive

Misty: that good ash, and how did your training ... ... to Mient - Misty note to ash all dusty and some wounds - make me doubt that if the training was for you or your pokemon, because these all bruised

Ash: or this was because of some problems I had on the trip and a question ... where is Brock

Misty: is here ... same? A while ago I was here - suddenly Misty notices that Brock is always doing his same scene with the nurse joy - wait for a moment ash I have to go and look for Brock, if you want you can go eat, we will keep your food

Ash: it 's okay Misty - she sits down while she eats what they kept , after a while eating ash she goes to her room to rest a bit leaving her pokemon free so they can sleep comfortably , ash fellasleep, but latias stayed awake while talking with the other pokemon

Latias: and well they have to say in their favor

Ninetales: what are you talking about?

Latias: You know very well what I'm talking about, I know that they made Greninja convince Ash to have and that a "special training" but it was all for you to confess, I really believe that they took me away

Vaporeon: of course yes, he did not say anything to us when we kissed him and he smiled at us, so we have it very clear that ash also likes us - he said vaporeon lying on the floor

Bayleef: Vaporeon is right, ash did not tell us anything about the kiss so I do not see any problem

Latias: and they think I'll let them have it that easy

Pikachu: interrupts Latias and begins to speak with his true voice - then because we do not share ash

Ninetales and Bayleef were left with their mouths open to see the voice of pikachu which was that of a girl, vaporeon explained to the girls what happened with pikachu so they took a little time to process the information and then understood

Ninetales: what do you mean by sharing it pikachu

Pikachu: Bone that instead of only one having it, the 5 of us are with him, do not think it would be a good idea

Vaporeon: it sounds interesting the idea, and so the 5 we will stop fighting and we would help each other

Ninetales: you're right vaporeon, I'm pointing

Bayleef: same as me

Pikachu: and your latias ... do you accept?

Latias: I did not want to accept since I wanted to ash for her alone, but I knew it was better to be allied than to fight against 5 formidable rivals so she had no choice but ... - Okay, I accept, we will all share ash - said that for the idea of all being with ash- well if now you excuse me I'll go to sleep - goes to the ash bed to sleep, but the girls stop them

Vaporeon: by the way, we wanted to put a few conditions, and one of that is that none of us will sleep with ash, and more when we are in our seasons of heat, as are you - said vaporeon with a tender smile but frightening

Ninetales: and latias will be better than better that you accept by the good ones - it puts a frightening glance- or by the bad ones

Latias: latias knew that it was better to accept than to die in the attempt- e-is fine girls - walks away from ash's bed and lies on the floor near the girls

Pikachu: well that's better now we all sleep, since tomorrow will challenge the gym leader

All: it 's fine

They all went to sleep, while Latias cried inside for not being able to be with ash hugging him like every night

Meanwhile in the dark night we can see a small pokemon floating in the forest looking for someone while she was worried

¿: Where will it be, not long ago I felt it here ... ash where you will be ... I would like to meet you to be with you

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: a frozen battle

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 8: a frozen battle

It was already dawning in the mahogany village and some jet was already awake and excited to fight again with the gym leader Fredo, he wanted to see how strong he had become after 6 years, so he got up first that his pokemon which were asleep all over the room so he decided to put them in his pokeball while they were still asleep

Ash: good time to fight and get my seventh gym medal! - The jet left his room while he saw that Brock, Misty and Bianca were already down waiting for lunch and after a great breakfast they all went to the mahogany village gym which upon entering only felt a cold embrace that everyone was put on Goosebumps

Misty: I did not remember this place this cold the last time we came

Brock: you're right, I think the heating will hurt

Bianca: she puts on a coat, scarf and hat - good thing I brought this in case there was an emergency, and take a little extra coats suit - she gives some coats to Misty and Brock but ash rejects his

Ash: n-do not worry B- bianca I do not need the coat the emotion that I have for the battle is heating up the c-body - it said all this trembling for the cold

Bianca: are you sure so?

Ash: a little blue skin- s-if I'm s-sure

Bianca: very sure? - raising an eyebrow

Ash: I could not take it anymore with the cold so I fell to the floor kneeling -e-this b-well I accept your o-offer - Ash takes one of Bianca's coats and puts it on

Misty: thank you very much Bianca and tell me when you made them

Bianca: I have them since the day before you left but I could not give them

Misty: awwww how cute of your Bianca - gives him a hug and while he hugs her- Brock if you're going to make one of your ridiculous confessions to Bianca better not do it if you do not want to call Onyx to crush you

Brock: without saying anything he was surprised by Misty since he had discovered it

Ash: Brock because you do not know a girl well and then you confess normally because if you keep it that way you'll be old and alone and without a girl

Brock: you do not say anything you're going down the same path thinking about pure pokemon battles

Ash and Brock verbally confronted each other with lightning bolts coming from their foreheads which collided with each other

Misty: hit both in the head leaving them a chichote- ya please can calm down once! - Misty said furiously at the brazen attitude of both - Ash and you have to beat so you do not have to complain! And your Brock to stop whining takes - gives him a long kiss in the mouth making everyone recontra mega impacted until pale and by the action of Misty until Brock himself is pale after about 5 minutes Misty realized what I had done so I blushed a lot but at the same time I was paranoid and in that he gave a blow to Brock sending him away- [as it may be, I handed my first to Brock can not be can not be this must be a nightmare] - while moving his head from side to side in a negative way

Suddenly there was a laugh in the distance

¿?: Hahaha how energetic is youth today - said an old man with an arm on his back and a cane in his other hand

Ash: perhaps you are ... - Ash came a little closer to see it - Fredo !? It's you!? What a joy to see you again

Fredo: the same as Ash and tell me what this old ice palette can do for you

Ash: Fredo, I came to challenge you to a gym battle to win the Glacier medal

Fredo: oh then you have come to try to melt me, it is ok to accept the confrontation, well even so I have to accept it even if I do not want hahaha

After that Ash and Fredo go to the battlefield putting each one in his place

Referee: the battle between the gym leader Fredo and the trainer Ash ketchum of village paddle is about to start the battle will be 6 pokemon each, the exchange is valid , now fight

Fredo: weavile ve!

Ash: ninetales I choose you!

Both pokemon looked seriously the atmosphere was tense and they waited to see who made the first move, they spent about 3 minutes until Fredo decided to start

Fredo: Weavile uses shade shady in Ninetales

Ash: Ninetales do not dodge the attack

Weavile uses a cut in Ninetales but this is not effective in ninetales because it is a fairy type

Ash: now ninetales uses lunar ray!

Fredo: Weavile ski and use ice fist

Ninetales launches the moon ray but luckily Weavile only receives a part of the attack and ran towards Ninetales hitting the ice fist

Ash: ninetales are fine !? - Ninetales nodded - well, now begins to run around Weavile - Ninetales obeys the order running around Weavile making it look at all his movements

Fredo: Weavile stay tuned for any possible attack

Ash: now ninetales uses ice beam across the field

Fredo: what?

Ninetales obeyed Ash covering the entire ice field except for a small part

Ash: now ninetales jump and use lunar ray

Fredo: Weavile skiing

Weavile slid to dodge the ice beam but to his bad luck he fell down what seemed to be the area that ninetales had allowed to freeze, thanks to that ninetales could hit the lunar beam in Weavile weakening it

Fredo: well done Weavile returns - returns to his pokeball- Cloyster Weavile ve - sends Cloyster the battlefield

Ash: ninetales take a break - return ninetales to your pokeball and get another one - let's bayleef show them you're made using razor blades

Fredo: Cloyster uses a stone

The movement of Cloyster does not fail hurting Bayleef 5 times but bayleef does not stay behind throwing razor blades which hits critical damage weakening Cloyster

Fredo: cloyster returns - saves cloyster by taking out another pokeball- Lapras adelante

Ash: now Bayleef uses solar ray - bayleef starts charging his solar ray

Fredo: Lapras uses surf - Lapras uses surf impacting the attack against bayleef leaving her weakened

Ash: bayleef no! - looks like your pokemon is back in defeat Bayleef you deserve a good rest - returns to the pokeball- well pokemon pikachu's your turn - Pikachu jumps on the battlefield while watching lapras

Fredo: Lapras uses ice beam in pikachu

Ash: pikachu uses ATK. Quick to dodge Lapras' attack and then use impactrueno at full power

Effectively pikachu manages to dodge Lapras' attack with his ATK. Quick and then charge an impactrueno with which beat Lapras

Ash: well done pikachu

Fredo: you have become stronger young Ash and your relationship with your pokemon is much better than before, tell me what is your secret

Ash: the only secret to have that connection with my team is pure love, trust between us and the burning flames of wanting to win

Fredo: that burning spirit that you have, they have very little they have, but this will have to end here, Dewong forward

Ash: pikachu uses fast ATK

Fredo: Dewong uses blizzard

Pikachu hits his attack like Dewong

Fredo: Dewong uses Hail

Pikachu: pikachu now uses electric tail

Bianca: said electric tail

Brock: indeed, it is a movement invented by Ash in which he uses electrobola and iron tail at the same time making that when he hits the damage it is double and for a pokemon at a serious disadvantage and the same damage multiplied by 4

Bianca: wou I see, Ash is very clever on that part

Dewong uses hail and pikachu uses his combined movement to give Dewong full force, leaving him totally unconscious in that Fredo returns Dewong to his pokeball

Fredo: well done Dewong rests, now Abomasnow comes out

Ash: pikachu returns - Pikachu obeys and returns to ash- Ninetales side I choose you, now ninetales uses ice beam

Frefo : abomasnow usa blizzard

Both attacks go right but abomasnow is defeated by the power of the ice beam

Fredo: good abomasnow come back, now mamoswime see

Ash: ninetales returns now - save to ninetales - now you beat out and show him how strong our power is - in that he sends Latias which started to tremble from cold

Latias: (A-ash we do e-in the middle of e-this cold, m-I'm freezing)

Ash: We're in a battle with the gym leader and this is the last battle

Latias: (p-but Ash y-yo can not l-fight well in these c-conditions, there's m-very cold)

Ash: Let's beat, I'm asking you, please fight, ah, maybe this will encourage you, "he says something telepathically to the beats, which makes beats resonate completely.

Latias: (it's okay, I'll win for you) - he puts himself in combat position

Fredo: how amazing, you have a legendary pokemon, one of the eon twins, let's see how good you are as a team, mamoswime uses double edge

Ash: Latias until invisible and dodge the attack of mamoswime

Latias manages to become invisible by having mamoswime fail the attack

Fredo: mamoswime keep your eyes wide open

Ash: beat now uses hydro pump

Latias appeared face to face of mamoswime with his hydropump already loaded which gives him direct to mamoswime leaving him weak then you beat psychic use without ash ordering it but at the same time defeatingmamoswime

Referee: mamoswime can no longer continue which means that the winner is ash ketchum from village palette

Fredo: he goes to ash-good job ash, what a good fight you gave to this old man, good to have won me I grant you the glacier medal, you deserve it

Ash: take it and jump - If I finally have the glacier medal ! - Pikachu and Latias accompany the jump

Fredo: good ash I hope to see you again another day and luck with the league

Ash: thank you very much Fredo - everyone leaves the pokemon gym taking off their winter clothes since they were in summer: v - if finally I have it I only need the last medal and be able to enter the league pokemon

Misty: well let's stay tonight here and leave tomorrow morning

Brock: good idea, this time we should stay in a hotel that is nearby and I can cook something to celebrate the victory

Bianca: if it's a very good idea

Ash: it 's okay to go -ash first he will cure his pokemon and then follow the others to go to the hotel to celebrate

Hours passed and the boys after celebrating, eating and playing went to sleep, ash released all their pokemon, since in my room there were 3 beds ninetals slept with vaporeon this last used the tails of ninetales as second bed, bayleef grab a whole one for her, greninja preferred to sleep on the floor because it was more comfortable, Pikachu was comfortable sleeping with me as long latias for her to win let her sleep with me, both were not seeing the face as we talked about some things in that beat you blushed, got nervous and began to rub your arms

Latias: A-ash I can ask you a question

Ash: clear beats tell me

Latias: s - will you always give me what you promised me if I won the battle?

Ash: what are you talking about, I did not promise you anything during the battle

Latias: beats became sad because of the response of ash- and-I see then you do not remember

Ash: in that ash began to laugh lightly - of course I remember you beat as you think I would forget about that

Latias: blushing and annoying starts hitting ash on her chest but space- ash you're a fool, but that's why I love you so much

Ash: thank you beats, well now what I promised - embraces by beating it on top of him and from one moment to another ash kisses to the beat in a tender but passionate way at the same time

Latías: she felt like her beloved kissed her she was very happy that she let loose a few tears of happiness then she also began to kiss him, they lasted like that for 5 minutes until they separated because of lack of oxygen-ash ... your kisses I love them

Ash: although it sounds strange on my part to be human, I also love your kisses, your lips are so soft and sweet

Latias: enough ash, you embarrass me, "she said blushing

Ash: laugh a little- if I like when you blush, well before we go to sleep - attacks with another kiss but with more passionate tongue, his tongue was a bit scratchy but it felt great, after a minute they separate leaving a thread of saliva

Latias: she was surprised by the sudden and passionate kiss of ash but only corresponded, you beat trying not to lose her temper and she controlled herself as best she could- good night my beloved ashy

Ash: good night my tender dragon

Latias is accommodated in the chest while hugging ash fell asleep while holding her Pikachu also was beside them listening to everything he smiled

Pikachu : [You did it well you beat, but now it's my turn to be able to give love to my ash] - she said while smiling and hugging her arm

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: rest day and pokemon in heat

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 9: Rest day and pokemon in heat

After the victory of Ash against the fredo gym leader our heroes went to celebrate a hotel to sleep more comfortable, then they all went to sleep and Ash with beats had a little romantic moment between them both falling asleep, but what a surprise it will bring them. dawn

Narration of Ash:

I was in a dark, cold place, I saw nothing except ... snow? It was weird, but I started to walk forward, I felt that it had been hours, days, weeks or even years as I walked from one moment to another began to feel warm, with a humid environment, but with clouds of lightning with a rocky terrain and the You see sandy with some beautiful fairy songs, but with a cold steel surrounding my aura as if some ghosts were looking at me with a sinister look, but I also felt the plants of nature with insects in the plants and some were poisonous and I also heard the I sing the birds but the winds that released when flying felt like the blow of a karate fighter but they affected me more in the psychic part felt like a dragon crushed my mentality, when I opened my eyes I saw that it was in a giant divided circle in 18 parts when I saw each part I noticed that it was every element in the pokemons suddenly I heard thunderings of battles, I saw 2 gigantic pokemons fighting one I noticed quickly, I knew very well that it was arceus but it seemed very badly wounded but the second pokemons I could not notice but I knew it was all dark, darker than when hoopa was out of control, I did not know what to do until arceus looked in my direction and told me telepathically

Arceus: (C-chosen please to-help us defend the pokem world ... ngh) - the other pokemons had made a move through his chest falling dead

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOO ARCEUSSSS ! - At that time I woke up sweating, but I was not agitated, I felt like something pressed my chest, I could not see since I was covered up to my neck with my blanket, I thought it was throbbing, but when you beat that the blanket was a little more stuffed this time it was more empty so with my hands I decided to investigate, while I played I felt a delicate and very soft skin was like touching an angel came down and I felt like my hand goes down a few curves until it reaches a round part it was so soft and padded it felt as if I were touching too soft pillows, but then I thought- (wait this feels like a girl's body) - I quickly removed the blanket and when I saw it was really what I thought, a girl about my size , with hair as white as snow and what appeared to be 2 cat ears of the same color, his skin was soft and delicate was white skin (do not believe that his skin was white literally I mean white in the sense of and normal human ) she was hugging me while she was sleeping peacefully close to my thing for which she felt her chest close to me, they were not very big but because of their size they would say they were close to being a "c" cup but what the fuck I am saying no I can think about that now, what surprised me most was that she was all naked, I was in shock I could not believe what was happening to me, every kid would be with a nosebleed that had already been left on the moon, but I did not I pass ... well a trickle of blood but nothing more so I started to move the girl to wake her up, when I raise my face I could not resist anymore and she gave me a bleeding nose, when I passed I saw the face more beautiful that you could see in life, had beautiful golden eyes and a peculiar red triangle on his forehead was still surprised with a shock, the girl began to get up sitting on the pelvis of Ash leaving her body showing which was very beautiful to leave with a face of (this reference will be understood by those who saw highschool of the dead) OHHH YEAHHHH! The girl was carving an eye when she saw me and told me

¿?: ashy because you see me that way, you feel good

Ash: Who are you, "he said pointing at her while his hand was shaking

¿?: But what are you talking about? Ash is me, you beat

Ash: n-can not be beats is a pokemon not a human

Latias: how human? -Latias looks at the hands which were no longer the usual claws- p-but what happened to me, this is not a disguise to-in addition, I'm not using telepathy to communicate, I'm moving my lips to talk - she said scared

Ash: if you're really latias tell me what happened 2 days ago at the pokemon center when we were waking up

Latias: blushing tells him in the ear what had happened for which Ash also blushed

Ash: p-but how did this happen, it will not be that you have a flaw in your disguise

Latias: I do not think so, because I can not take it off either

Ash: and what is that necklace that you wear on your neck?

Latias: he sees his necklace was a blue triangle- I do not know - he takes it off and when he takes it off he is always the same as always - but how did this happen - she said living to speak telepathically

Ash: to see it returns to put you the necklace

Latias: he puts on the collar again and returns to take his human form

Ash: I was surprised to see that he was beating his human form again but he was faceless again when he saw his whole body, he could see everything clearly, from head to foot to his intimate parts, so Ash gave him a nasal bleeding from a pressurized hose which is scared

Latias: I take Ash from the shoulders even on top of him and he started to move - Ash that you have to pass you, please respond - suddenly felt something under her, felt as Ash caterpie evolved metapod thing which felt completely naked being thing she realized later but could not do anything and she was blushing and excited to feel the bulk of Ash so he gave a sweet and gentle moan but something strong which his friends heard and when they opened the door worried they saw that scene with that girl and ash by which Bianca and Misty covered Bock's eyes as if he were a small child

Bianca: Who are you and what are you doing to Ash?

Misty: yes-if she responds or Ash forced you to do it, p-because not any girl gets in front of Ash that way and m-meno d-naked

Brock: to hear the words of misty and Bianca Brock is released from the grip of both and runs to Ash and suddenly makes a ninja movement giving a double vertical kick to Ash sending him out of bed but without knocking down Latias, but before Ash crashed into the Greninja wall catches himself in time Miss Excuse my friend, he is not a gentleman, but I would gladly be a prince for you if you agree to be with me - at that time do not realize that Greninja before wean Ash where I was placing a red X on the wall and lifts a thumb- uh? Greninja that was ... he could not finish when he was thrown into the wall crashing into the X who had done that were the pokemon of Ash who were furious because they had beaten him then Greninja pulls out a poster with the number 9.5 showing score of how precise Chock Brock

Misty: well done what they did to him, he deserved it for being overly flattering - suddenly he saw the girl going to Ash. She sat on her legs and approached Ash towards her, grabbing him by the head to see if he was okay. she did not know she had her near her breasts so Ash started waking up slowly

Ash: What happened to me, I think I had a nightmare or something like that where you beat was human and I bled to death and ... and ... -I'm still naked and the one near her chest so she gave her a nasal bleeding for the fourth time, but this time she did not faint- n-it was not a true dream

Latias: lathas he shook his head, but hugged Ash- but the important thing is that you're fine ashy

Bianca: A-ash how can you cheat with another girl, she will be destroyed!

Misty: Bianca is right, ash you're the worst !

Latias: girls do not get angry with ash, he is not cheating on me with any girl - he gets up leaving ash on the floor which gave him a fifth nosebleed for seeing something very convenient when you beat rose and Misty next to Bianca were jealous of the body of the girl, I surpassed them in everything to them 2- girls I am beats

Bianca: Q-that you-you're-you're-beats ... there is something that gives me something that gives me, no ... rather it has already given me - Bianca falls to the floor, fainting and misty, it does not take me long to accompany her

Latias: I was confused by what had just happened, Brock, misty and Bianca were passed out and Ash was also fainting so it was immediately with him to sit as before and put his head on his legs to be used as a pillow - ash how are you, you feel good

Ash: yes, it's just that I'm having trouble processing things - uncomfortable to see it

Latías: you beat under the look a little depressed before the reaction of ash-acaso you do not like that you have this body

Ash: I ... I do not know what to say, this is something strange, it's not that I'm bothered by your body, I actually think it's beautiful

Latias: so what is the problem

Ash: the problem is that you are naked - said looking for another part

Latias: she just smiled at Ash's comment and lay down on the floor taking ash with him while she hugged him to her breasts while she blushed a little - that's why I love you so much ashy, you're so cute and gentlemanly

Ash: fgkjflgjfghfgh - unable to breathe-

After about a few minutes giving some love to ash, she fell asleep on her chest, which is why she smiled.

Latias: it looks like a baby sleeping like this - he leaves ash on the floor while smiling and gets up to put on some clothes and after a while he discovered that the pokemon girls were the ones who took his clothes off when he slept and they cut it all off revenge, you almost got mad at them but she calmed down so I grab the pieces of her old clothes and thanks to Bianca had taught her some sewing she starts making her own clothes and after about 2 hours she finishes making her dressed but she put on her underwear since she did not have to do it so her intimate parts were marked through the clothes but it did not matter, she had put the boys in their beds and next to the other pokemon and Greninja fixed the room cleaning it and arranging everything

After one more hour the 4 wake up Ash in his bed, Brock in the one next door and misty next to Bianca the one that was next to the one of Brock all woke up exalted thinking that they had had a dream, but when seeing beats in his human form with his new clothes were surprised, Latias explained everything to the boys except to ash who already knew all three were surprised and after a few hours after explaining everything, they all left the hotel and started walking to the end about 3 hours walking stopped by a river to rest and eat a little, beats was getting used to his new body little by little since he controlled it well, ran jumped, sometimes he swung in the trees like a girl, she apparently he had also retained his powers but he threw them differently

Brock: good guys everyone to eat

They all take out their pokemones to eat and by good times she sat next to ash, she waited for ash to feed her as always, but Bianca scolded her saying that she could eat alone so she became sad and started to eat but awkwardly so he mostly fell food and almost could not eat almost anything, so Ash decided to give his thing that surprised everyone that ash almost did not share the food and more if it was one of the favorite dishes of ash, Latias was very happy and blushed by ash fed her, the girls were moved by that romantic scene while Brock was crying with jealousy while tasting food, the hours passed and everyone started playing in the river while it was getting dark, once everyone got tired they went to sleep without eating since they were still full from the food before, Bianca shared the store with Misty, Brock slept alone and Ash with beats which were talking

Latias: and tell me ash that you think my new body - he said while hugging the arm of ash both lying down

Ash: well, although I still do not get used to it, I must say that you look very beautiful

Latias: smiled and hug more the arm of ash as a sign that he was very happy while his little ears were moving

Ash: he was curious about his little ears so he caressed one, he felt he was touching a stuffed plush toy because of how soft they were otherwise Latias was not the same

Latias: she was smiling while being hugged by ash's arm, but at one moment she felt an electricity running through her body, she began to feel wet in her private parts and noticed that ash was touching one of her ears- a-ash ah p-please d-stop ... ah ahh, "he said between moans and with his tongue almost out

Ash: noticing how Latias was doing, he stops doing what he was doing and starts to apologize - I'm sorry, I did not know that your ears were so sensitive

Latias: he did not say anything for a few minutes ash thought that she was mad at him for doing that, but without knowing he had thrown off the black shorts he was wearing then he climbed on top of ash which surprised him and beating him said blushing shaking and excited- a-ash please help me to get rid of this heat that is in my body, make me feel full with your member, make me feel a real woman, a-ash please

Ash: ash did not know what to do, he was in a new situation so he was confused by the emotions of Latias

Latías: she was very excited, so much that she could not explain herself with words (except one that is the name of the character of a game called sylvie, beats was as excited as her) she was with some tears waiting for a rejection from ash, but what happened to him surprised him more

Ash: could not bear to see you beat in that way so he grabbed her arm pulling her to him at the same time he kissed her kiss was something prolonged and passionate, but they both separated for lack of oxygen - it 's okay, I'll help you with your season of heat, I can not let you keep holding your natural instincts like this

Latias: thanks, ash! - Hugs him - that's why I love you so much, you're so good to everyone and as a thank you I'll give you my first time with this body -he separates from the hug and sits back on his waist

Ash: you are sure you can not do it with your original shape

Latias: I am very sure ash I want this to be as for both since it is the first time of both, "he said. He could not stand it any longer as he unbuttoned his suit and took it off leaving his breasts uncovered

Ash: it 's okay, let's do it - ash takes off all his clothes, being naked

NOTICE OF LEMMON, NOTICE OF LEMMON, REPEAT, NOTICE OF LEMMON! IF YOU ARE LYING WITH HEART PROBLEMS OR YOU ARE A MINOR AGE, IT IS BETTER THAT YOU FOLLOW THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER SINCE THIS LEMMON WILL BE VERY WELL EXPLAINED IN EACH DETAIL

Ash took a beating from the waist while he began kissing her passionately and several times, sometimes he gave her kisses on the mouth, others on the neck where he seemed to like beats, and during the kisses he stroked his body with his hands, beats alone I reacted to this with tremors and small moans which aroused more to ash, then ash down to the belly of the beats, starting to lower more and start touching her intimacy but at the full touch of the beats she gave a sweeter and more exciting moan, she already she had played with ash's hand, but this time ash was not asleep, which made her more aroused, ash began to rub the intimacy of the beats sweetly while she gave some moans

Latías: ahh ah ash e-this is ... ahhhh - she said ecstatic with pleasure she had no words to describe her feeling before the touches of ash, she only felt that she could run at any moment if she kept it that way

Ash: good thing you like Latias - He said kissing a beat on the neck while caressing his privacy - because this has not yet begun

Latias was excited by the words of ash and could not resist

Latias: a-ash I run ... I corrode ahhhh - she said as she contracted her belly and she came to a lot of throats she fell exhausted on the floor her legs could not stop shaking she was tired and could hardly follow

Ash: when seeing thrown on the floor I approached her trying to open her legs since she had them closed trying to open them, but could not, beats she was so embarrassed that she could not let ash look at her intimacy - let's beat open your legs to continue

Latías: n-I can not ash d-after you'll see my private part - she said embarrassed and ashamed

Ash: but if when we do it, I'll also have to see it - he puts his hands to his stomach and starts tickling

Latias: when he began to feel the tickling he could not help losing the concentration of keeping his legs closed

Ash: at that moment he takes advantage and opens his legs seeing his intimacy ash was blushing and surprised since it was the first time he saw one, but without hesitation he approached his intimacy and began to lick it in a way that you felt I would die

Latias: a-ash no, m-I just ran and ... ahh a-even e-am mu ... ahhhh ah ahh s-sensible ahhhh - beats did not stop to moan excited and ecstatic before the licks of ash which were wonderful, but she felt that she would run again so I subject the head of ash closer to her intimacy

Ash: ash when he feels what he is doing, he understands that he does it much better, so he starts to stick his tongue and move it inside of throbs, something to which he beats responds in pure tender moans and other strong and exciting ones

Latias: ash ahhh ... no p-par ahhh ... I'm about to c-run ahhhh ah! - beats I can not take it anymore and after the last moan it ran inside the mouth of ash

Ash: to feel the love juices of beats ash felt them with a taste something sweet and acid at the same time so I take a little - it 's okay I did my part now it's your turn

Latias: e-okay ash - he was breathing fast and got up while his fluids still came out of his privacy and approached ash with difficulty because it was difficult to walk, and close to her knelt and put him under the Boxer seeing that his member was already erect, this was surprised by how big was his member, but the only thing he managed was to make her more excited and at that moment she began to masturbate with his hand, felt his palpite and how thick and hard that it was, it was as he had always imagined it, no ... It was much better than he had imagined so he could not take it anymore and he began to put it in his mouth at first I take it out immediately as there was started coughing because he had put it very fast and deep, then he started to put it once again in his mouth this fell in love with the taste of the member of ash, just try it and had become addicted to this, began to masturbate with his mouth while she is hands He was intimate with his hand, he was crazy and hungry for pleasure

Ash: when you beat he put my member to his mouth I felt in heaven, it was something so tasty to feel the pleasure was unequaled and how he used his mouth was better, but from one moment to the next he began to use his tongue too, why I felt like I was about to cum - I'm about to cum ... - Suddenly I ran

Latias: when Ash says he was close to cum I put his member deeper into my mouth and reach my throat and the moment he ran I took all that much hot and tasty semen that I would continue to take, but when he stopped running he took it out from my mouth running my tongue through my lips - that was very rich ashy, but now comes the part I most looked forward to - throws ash on the floor and she is placed under his member to be able to put him in his privacy

Ash: take a beat by his waist to guide it - are you ready for this beat?

Latias: if ash I'm very ready for this, I am from the day I fell in love with you - she took the member of ash and began to slowly put in his privacy until he reached his hymen where he felt a strong electric current, which was for the pain, but beats did not give importance and kept putting it until ash the low blow causing her to shed blood at the time of breaking her hymen for which beats complained and began to drop tears- d-hurts, It hurts a lot - he said while sobbing from so much pain that he had

Ash: are you doing well !? If you want we stop

Latias: n-no! S-follow, I do not want to-ruin this - beats started to make small jumps, slow but sure- a-ash your member is m-very big, I feel like I'm going to leave with only having it inside ahhh!

Ash: You're very tight, you-you seem to be sucking me

Latias: ahh ah ahhh ash ...! - I said an excited and exhilarated throbbing- I-I'm going to run ahh! - Latias' intimacy contracts as she runs away, trembling - and - I can not anymore

Ash: seeing that you could not move more beats ash changes position leaving her on the floor and starting to move a little faster and stronger than before which beats groaned uncontrollably

Latias: a-ash not so strong ahh ... I'm still very sensitive since ahhh! Ahh ... I came - thumping was with glassy eyes and bouncing with excitement, and every time he spoke was between moans and a broken voice

Ash: without paying attention to her palms he raises her by sitting on her legs while pushing inside her and suddenly it occurs to him to start sucking one of her nipples as if he were a baby drinking her mother's milk

Latias: seeing the action of ash is more excited and imagined her and ash taking care of a small baby while she gives her breast to eat, she was very embarrassed by that thought, but she began to think better and I confirm , she wanted to have a child with ash no matter what happened and if it was the same, so she took strength from where she could and she also started to move getting the ash member deeper and deeper

Ash: L-beats and almost I run let me take my member ... - was interrupted by a kiss of beats which moved violently until Ash gives his last push running inside of beats

Latias: she felt the warm and thick semen of ash, hugged him while scratching her back because of the sensation of semen in her uterus was something unmatched, she felt like some semen came out of her uterus, but she wanted him to stay inside but he could not do anything he just felt like he kept running

Ash: he was exhausted for the moment he had with beats, for him it was something wonderful as well as for beats, at the moment he was going to take his member out of the intimacy of beats this prevented him from throwing himself with him for the floor- l-beats what's going on

Latias: I'm sorry ash ... but I'm still not satisfied, I'll be after you run 6 more times, 1 for every year you left me, and with this I'll be sure that I can have a family with you - it becomes to start moving, butmore ferociously while kissing ash and grabbing her hands to caress her breasts

And so it was until 3 o'clock in the morning that they were having sex, beats had caused it to run more than 6 times as some 9 and was already on the verge of number 10

Ash: L-beats and I'm about to cum again - he said as he penetrated the throes reaching the deepest he could reach

Latias: yes ahh ... do it fill me, fill me all ash ... ahh make me yours and only yours ashhhh! - she was moving with ash and both were synchronized and the intimacy of beats had the shape of the member of ash- your penis is the best ash, I will never feel one like that, my vagina belongs to you and only you! Ahhh

Ash gives one last push which was so strong that she could put the tip of her member in her uterus, running in immense quantities inside her, to which you beat she only responded with many groans and broken voices, she fell on ash even with her member inside of her

Ash: you beat now if you're satisfied

Latias: said with a tender and flirtatious face- if I say we can not continue

Ash: ash smiles and gives him a tender kiss on the lips - I'm sorry, but no, you squeezed me to the last drop, you were very greedy my little pervert

Latias: the kiss corresponds and smiles at his comment - it 's fine we'll do it in another moment, but ash could you do me a favor ... well rather 2 favors

Ash: clear which favors

Latías: well, rather 3 favors, the first is that I want to sleep with your member inside my privacy every night, it's that it feels so good that I do not want to take it out

Ash: it 's fine but we'll only do it when we have another moment like that, like today so I'll leave it inside, and then you should let me rest, even if it's only 4 months - he said jokingly

Latias: do not be bad with those jokes - makes puchero - the second favor I want is that if something arises from what happened tonight I want you to stay by my side - it starts to loose some tears - I do not want it to be my fault of me, all because of my dream of wanting to form a family with you - he almost said he wanted to cry

Ash: ash kisses her and dries her tears- Latias who you think is me, I would never do that, but of course before that happens we must have a stable relationship, after that there will be no problems for us to live together ... Also, I already wanted to ask you a question that maybe you have been waiting for some time - I stick your forehead with hers - you would like to be my girlfriend

Latias: his eyes were watering, he was about to cry for the question, he was very happy, the thing he had been waiting for the most for 6 years, the question he most looked forward to coming out of the mouth of his beloved ash finally They had come out and beats he said crying and smiling at the same time- yes-yes ash, if I want to be your girlfriend ! - hug him- makes me the happiest pokemon in the world!

Ash: I'm very happy and now tell me what is the last favor you wanted to ask me

Latias: puchero- well this is one more annoying for me than for you, I want that ... I want you to become a boyfriend of the other 4 and have sex with them!

Ash: Ash took a few minutes to process that and when I reacted- eh ... queeeeeeee !

Latias: the others and I said that we were going to share with you all then accept

Ash: so apparently everyone loves me very much, but then it's not just you 5, because there's still another pokemon that I knew was in love with me, but she asked me to bring her to johto to train which ise and now I want her fetch

Latias: I was calm, because as I endured the girls like I was not going to be able to bear another one - and that pokemon is her

Ash: she is a XXXX (I'll put the name once you vote which will be the pokemon, a gardevoir or a lucario)

Latias: fence, I hope I can get along with her

Ash: I hope so too, well now my little dragon sleeps, tomorrow we must go a long way - she kisses him on the forehead

Latias: it 's okay my ashy - kisses her and hugs ash as she was still with her lover's member inside her- b-good night ah - she said with a weak but exciting moan for ash by the expression of beats which fell asleep at the minute, but he did not stay behind and also fell asleep

Meanwhile outside certain Pokémon were outside blushing and excited to see and hear the whole scene of beats and ash, you could also say that they played until they run a lot of times

Ninetales: excited already unable to continue or stop- e-those 2 were passed, I-did many times

Bayleef: he's still touching, though very little- ahh-you're right Ninetales, p-but imagine when we t-touch us having that dick inside of us h-makes me cum ... ahhh - it's over running

Vaporeon: ahh ahhh - this did not say anything just masturbated thinking of the member of ash

Pikachu: n-I can not believe I had that m-monster all the t-time near me and I did not realize-ahh p-because I never confessed to ash ahhh - it came, but kept touching

All the Pokémon remained like this until they fell asleep with pleasure, but not far away a pokemon was approaching the camp where Ash was since it had felt its essence in the distance and could not wait to be with him and be able to love him

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: shocking discovery

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 10: Shocking discovery and a new member somewhat tender

After one night something moved and agitated for a new couple they all got up, Brock prepared a coffee, Bianca and Misty were chatting while they settled things in that Bianca approached the ash shop, but as he was asleep he could not accommodate anything

Bianca: how rare Ash always gets up early that it will have happened now - he starts to open the tent while an almost unpleasant smell came out of it Bianca did not cover her nose since she almost did not bother thesmell, but when she went pale when she saw the scene, they were ash with latias in their normal form while she had the ash member inside her while both slept hugging each other smiling- (p-but what the hell happened here) - she thought dead of shame but saw that Misty was approaching what decided to close the tent quickly but for a lot of bad luck the closing got stuck and I am halfway through- (arceus because, because you do this to me) - I could not do anything so when Misty approached scream which attracted Brock and all the pokemon, although the ash pokemon already knew why everyone was screaming

In that ash and latias begin to wake up, but when they wake up they see the devil's own wife in front of them (Misty bone) so these 2 embraced scared

After a few explanations to the 3 friends they stopped worrying, all except one which was Misty

Misty: I can not believe that you really have done all that and more than beats have been in your Pokémon form, even if you had used your new human form

Latias: speaking telepathically - but that's what we did, I do not know because now I'm in my Pokémon form, but what I do worry about is that I had some blood when I woke up, is the reason why I de-transform, I think that back to my pokemon form I lost my virginity again

Brock: wait latias and your necklace where is it?

Latias: it 's just ... Here? - It starts to worry- ahhhh where I leave it where I left it - He starts looking everywhere until he finds it in a part of the floor and he puts it back in his human form, puts his clothes and leaves the tent, but after 3 steps he falls to the ground weak

Ash: runs quickly next to latias - Latias are you well !?

Latias: Yes I'm fine just that my legs are still weak for last night, you left me very tired last night

Ash: you asked for it, you naughty little girl - he smiled mischievously as he helped her to get up-

Latias: yes I know - he said smiling at her as he walked holding ash-

Brock: latias it would be better if you rest, your legs are very weak, you should not have tried so hard last night, which is not how ash resisted so many cumshots without even fainting or something

Misty: it 's really Brock you're talking about that now, you know that's not what matters, what matters now is the consequence of the actions that ash took, he had sex with a pokemon, that's not a dangerous thing

Brock: no, there is nothing dangerous about the human pokemon sex, I have already seen several human pokemon couples coming to the pokemon center , and there has only been one case of a pokehybrid in the world, but that was about 10 years ago

Misty: thank you very much for helping me Brock - he said sarcastically - and what will you tell your mother when she knows that your girlfriend is a pokemon

Ash: I would just explain the situation and go

Misty: and if Latias would get pregnant as you would explain

Ash: no problem since she has always wanted to have many grandchildren

Misty: what will you do when you enter the pokemon league and discover that your pokemon is your girlfriend

Ash: there is no rule that says you can not enter the league if the person is pokefilico

Misty: and if the government wants to catch them

Ash: we would escape from here and we would go to a place where they do not find us

Misty: tch I do not know how to persuade you, well the good thing is that only a pokemon loves you

Ash: Actually in total there would be 6 pokemones which love me and I love them too, let's see, ninetales, bayleef, vaporeon, XXXX, latias and pikachu

Misty; wait like that pikachu if pikachu is male

Ash: no, it's really a girl, she does not have her heart in the queue because of a genetic error that some pikachus have , and if you ask me, my answer is Yes , I will give each one a chance

Misty : well I think I'm not surprised at all, I did say that it was weird that attachment that I had pikachu ... wait you'll go find XXXX, you know it's dangerous to look for it

Bianca / Latias: dangerous?

Brock: true you do not know about her, let them tell you, a year ago this happened, during her trip she found XXXX in her pre-evolution, she was hurt and very badly injured, that was on a rainy day, he arrived with us, I cured her, and after recovering she wanted to be the ash pokemon, apparently it was thanks, she and ash were good friends, I managed to reach their last evolution, and something happened during the kanto league , the day before the last battle of ash she apparently did not want to fight, did not eat, did not want to leave her pokeball, ash thought she was tired of traveling with him, so it was something she had to do with several of her pokemon ... leave it free, after ash won the kanto league, we all celebrated and after that we got to johto ash knew of a place that would take good care of XXXX, and had called them to find her, ash sack to XXXX of her pokeball and I explained what would happen, but apparently she did not I like the news that ash would leave her, but what happened next was shocking, she slapped Ash so hard that it was heard everywhere that slap almost made ash fall, she was angry but at the Once she was shedding tears , and something surprised Ash, she somehow could communicate with ash telepathically and said a few last words: "Ash Ketchum I hate you, you're the worst boy I 've ever met, after all that iso for you and that's how you thank me, I can not believe that I'm in love with you. " After that they took her away, ash was a bit sad for that, but she could not do anything else

Misty: yes, after that I advised ash not to go looking for it, but apparently what it was to get close to her without us noticing, if I'm not mistaken, I'll send her near the last city, but we're already so close that we can not go back

Latias: but my ash told me that he had sent her to train did not say anything of that

Ash: I had to tell you that so you would not think about me, I did not want you to believe that I would do the same with you, please excuse me

Latias: ash ... it's okay, apology accepted - he pulls her ear - but do not lie to me again you understood ash Ketchum

Ash: auch auch auch yes yes I already understood

Bianca: Hahaha they make a very good couple

Brock: Bianca have that right and you think Misty

Misty: with folded arms while looking for another part- yes, whatever

Brock: it will take a little time to take it well

Bianca: not only her but also them - pointing to the ash pokemon that were in the distance with a jealous face

Latias: well they will have to endure because I am the first in the heart of ash - said embracing the arm of ash

Ash: Well, Latias, it does not seem like an hour, since we're talking to them, you know,

Latias: it 's serious, but I do not want to, if we do it I will not have time with you - it makes pout-

Ash: I'm sorry, but remember that you were the one who asked me in the first place so there is no going back - he gets up going to the girls

Meanwhile the girls were talking about issues, some disturbing, others more tender, and greninja, well this was meditating as high as possible from a tree so the girls did not discover suddenly the girls see that ash were about

Ash: girls could talk with you for a moment

The 4: clear ash!

Ash: well there's a topic that I wanted to talk to you about and it's the next one, it's about the confessions that you gave me a few days ago

Everyone blushed at what he had said

Ninetales: I-we're very sorry that was not our intention seriously, we just let ourselves go for the moment - she said while the others lowered their faces so ashamed they were

Ash: and ninetales do not worry, I did not come to scold but rather to accept the feelings of each, what I mean is that I will give each of us an opportunity to be a couple, if you accept clear

Bayleef: is launched over ash- of course we accept ash, you make us the happiest pokemon of all! - said bayleef very happy stroking her face with the one of ash

Ash: Hahaha bayleef you tickle me, enough, well now I will say in what order it is that you will be with me, each one will have a week to be with me and I will be with you all the time as I have done with latias

They all agreed with what she said

Ash: and the first one to be with me will be ... - all looked anxiously at ash while he looked at all the pokemon then ash pointed to a vaporeon you will be the first

Vaporeon: I was very happy because ash had selected her then she quickly climbed on the shoulder of ash and caressed her cheek with the other's - thanks for choosing me ash you make me very happy

Ash: nothing vaporeon, well none is against my decision true

All denied, but actually inside they were furious

Ash: well it's time to have breakfast and I'm very hungry

As ash walked away, I spun and looked at Pikachu, who stuck out his tongue, she knew that because the vaporeon was on her shoulder.

Pikachu: angry- I swear I'll defeat you vaporeon

After breakfast everyone went on their way everything was very quiet among the group, well less with Misty and Bianca who were talking about something in a low voice , after a while they decided to go down a different path which led to a cliff which it was a very beautiful landscape, everyone stayed since Bianca wanted to draw the beautiful landscape, and as it was evening it looked even better, Brock decided to cook early, everyone ate and as always ash end up feeding Latias and Bianca scolding and At the time of sleep there were a few problems

Latias: with a new pajama which she had made, it was something tender, but at the same time somewhat daring- good ashy ready to sleep we go

Ash: I'm sorry my dragoncita, but today it's up to Vaporeon so today you can not sleep with me

Latias: queeeee !? - Said latias sad but surprised - but ashy I made this pajama especially for you - said hugging her pillow approaching her face with tender face

Ash: grabs Latias from his waist clinging to him and kisses him on the forehead - come on, do not get like that, then I'll make up for you, latias - gives him a tender but passionate kiss to cans

Latias: it 's fine ashy I'll wait for you -Latias separated from the embrace of ash and went to the girls' store to sleep with them something sad

After that ash went to his store and saw vaporeon lying on his back with his legs up slightly bent

Ash: hello vaporeon, you feel comfortable

Vaporeon: yes ash and a lot, this is better than sleeping outside - said while stroking his head with the pillow

Ash: I'm glad for that vaporeon - ash takes off his shirt and goes to sleep next to vaporeon and it turns around looking at his face

Vaporeon: ash I thank you so much again for giving me a chance to love you, do not know how happy you are making me

Ash: no vaporeon, I know very well that I love you very much

Vaporeon: this one goes up to ash placing itself in the middle of the chest of ash lying down stretching its 4 legs to be able to embrace it as it is

Ash: Something lies down to hug me a certain vaporeon

Vaporeon: n-do not say that, remember that I'm small I'm not as big as bayleef, ninetales or latias - said blushing

Ash: laugh a little- come on do not worry vaporeon, I love you as you are and nothing will change it

Vaporeon: thanks ash, it makes me feel special and as a reward ... - Vaporeon gets his tail below the ash boxer playing his member- makes you feel good to you

Ash: v-vaporeon you do - he said blushing and surprised- n-you can not do that

Vaporeon: lower ash boxer taking out his member which was erect- even if you say that your friend does not think the same

Ash: (traitor)

MINI LEMMONN INCOMING

Vaporeon: start licking the member of ash which was throbbing a bit, ash, your member is so good, it's as I imagine it would be

Ash: v-vaporeon ... - I had no words for what Vaporeon did was so good at what I was doing

Vaporeon: now I can finally eat it, as I had always dreamed - with its little foot it accommodates its member and little by little it began to put it in its small mouth

Ash: vaporeon you should not do that, it's too big for you, you can drown

Vaporeon: he does not pay attention to it and keeps pushing it until it reaches something deep in his throat until it vaporizes and he had all the ash member in his mouth, apparently vaporeon he could put it very deep thanks to his gills, after that he starts to move his from top to bottom while he had a tear in his mouth

Ash: he felt very good and super excited by the blowjob from vaporeon which was amazing, the inside of his mouth was wet and warm, it must be because he was a water- v-vaporeon guy you are amazing in this, but I will not let only you enjoy - lift half of his body to approach his back which lifts and sees his intimacy which starts to lick something which vaporeon did not notice until he felt the sensation

Vaporeon: while continuing to give ash pleasure this ash will not be expected to lick his intimacy so he blushed while choking his moans as he could not say anything, but thanks to what he did ash this began to move his head faster

Ash: the intimacy of wise Vaporeon rich enserio had no words to describe the taste was very wet and the minutes felt Vaporeon is correría- I'm about to cum - Vaporeon to hear this increased the pace until Ash came, thelot ran inside vaporeon

Vaporeon: when iso that ash came she felt like her semen entered her stomach had literally left her so full that her stomach took a big size, she was totally full so she pulled the ash member out of her mouth while ash still lamia her intimacy so she gave a few soft moans until she ran into the mouth of ash, taste which ash felt as totally sweet after that vaporeon cayo surrendered on the chest of ash-a-ash let loose d-too much inside my- grabs the pansa which was something big

END OF THE MINI LEMMON

Ash: I-I'm sorry vaporeon, is that you did it so well that I could not contain myself - he said caressing his head to vaporeon

Vaporeon: while she was touching her belly she blushes something imagining something and suddenly she gets up sitting- a-ash tell me something, with her belly like that, it seems she was pregnant?

Ash: well yeah, you look like you were pregnant about 3 months, because you ask

Vaporeon: smiles something embarrassed- because that's the way I'd like to be, so I imagine when you make me pregnant

Ash: v-vaporeon do not think you're going very fast

Vaporeon: l- I'm sorry ash, n-I did not want to bother you with that - lowers his ears and his look somewhat embarrassed

Ash: grab Vaporeon in his arms giving him a kiss - I said you were very fast vaporeon, but not that I was angry, when my relationship with all this more advanced with all, I will be willing to form a family with each of you, not no matter what happens, or I promise

Vaporeon: a-ash - She was surprised at the words of ash so I hugged her neck and gave her one last kiss before going to sleep- ash I hope you make us happy to each one of us

Ash: I hope so too - when both of them went to sleep, quietly holding each other a rumble, their yielding outside, which shakes the tent turning it over- P-but what the hell just happened !?

Vaporeon: this was stunned by the movement of the store- tell the president not to activate the spacecraft again that I do not want to go to Saturn - said all dizzy while walking staggering

Ash: ash goes out and sees everyone out of their stores which see ash come out, but with something awake which the girls do not take very well

Bianca: aa-ash that ... because ... what the hell happened to you-because you have your a-buddy awake - she said shaking blushing, pointing at that Latias quickly approaches the side of ash and with her hand covers her "little friend"

Latias: do not even think about approaching him, ash's penis is only mine - he said jealous latias

For a few minutes that silence was uncomfortable for everyone except for beats which was still covering what belonged to him, but that silence was interrupted by an attack of his pokemon towards another unknown pokemon

Ash: but what happens because all this rumble

Misty: we do not know, but your pokemon are attacking another, but it moves very fast

Brock: I've never seen a pokemon that fast in my life

Bianca: y-yo either and that I saw flying at latios at great speed

In this case the pokemon sees a certain person who had gone to visit so rapidly released to the knocking him to the ground, of course that was ash, when Ash looked up he was surprised to see a pokemon who had spent years without watch

Ash: it can not be ...

Misty: you ...

Brock: you are ...

The three: MEW!?

Mew: somewhat stunned by the shock- h-hello to all c-guys that good to see them again

Misty: Mew but what are you doing here

Brock: we do not think we'll find you here

Mew: well they'll see it funny to explain - he said while scratching with his paw the back of his head while he saw that everyone gave him a look that put her on nerves except ash that was normal- b-good will come h- so far f-was looking for a -ash

Latias: he takes off his collar back to its normal form- and so Mew

Mew: beats? But what are you doing here, I did not think I'd find you around here friend

Bianca: latias you know her

Latias: if I know her she is Mew a legendary pokemon, the origin pokemon, now Latias responds because you came to look for ash

Mew: b-good ... - She blushes and grabs her little tail covering her face - is that I'm in love with ash

Misty: awwww is so cute I could eat it with kisses - Misty said with a face of exquisiteness (not the zukulenta just in case) but it will go away- if it were not because she said she was in love with ash

Ash: Mew that's true - he said surprised ash

Latias: ah no Mew not this time, return with father and stay, you are too young to be falling in love with a human

Mew: well so you know that I am older than you - he said victoriously

Latias: NGH, but you're very small, I'm taller than your

Mew growled and started arguing with beats, they were arguing for about half an hour until they suddenly disappeared

Ash: eh ... ... What happened to the girls!?

Misty: if we do not know how you will know

I do not spend 5 minutes until the 2 girls suddenly appeared with a chichote on their heads

Ash: girls are fine what happened to them !?

Latias: with some tears in her eyes and sobbing- G-gratina scolded us for making so much scandal

Mew: p-but she hit us very hard, m-it hurt a lot - she rushes to ash and hugs her to calm her down

Latias: begins to growl by the action of Mew- Mew leave the mine! - grabs ash separating him from Mew - he's my boyfriend

Mew: QUEEEEEEE !? !?

Latias: that's right - he said smiling with greatness

Ash: Latias, do not be mean to Mew

Pikachu: Mounts to ash's shoulder - true latias, remember that now we are all Ash's girlfriends and I think Ash would not mind having Mew as a girlfriend, actually she is very affectionate with him and they were very close in the past , after he helped her so many times

Ash: you're right pikachu - He strokes his head to what is only responding with a "pikaaa"

Latias: then you will accept her - she said with a sad face

Ash: yes

Mew: e-then you want your girlfriend to be ash! - Excited Mew said

W hile both with three people tired

Misty: this is getting tired of me , this looks like monster musume no nir or nichijou, only that ash has obtained more results than that boy - while going to his shop

Br o ck: I think it would be more like the one to love ru for the amount of girls - going to your store

Bianca: it 's true they 're talking about that , I better go to sleep, and for you to know this looks more like high school DXD - following Misty

After those references so extr and ash and the others did not understand and then they continued with theirs

Latias: ash ... - he said with a sad face and then he's going to put on his collar - it 's fine whatever you want - go into Misty's tent angry- Misty show me that series you mentioned before

Misty: take out her pokelaptop- it 's good to enjoy

Again outside

Ash: It 's okay Mew where I was ... - This was interrupted by a kiss from Mew

Mew: she was a little flushed from the kiss and she separated quickly but tocio a little- I did not know that this was a kiss, it feels disgusting or - I said in a childlike tone as if I were a little girl - but the feeling that ranthrough my lips was fantastic

Ash: you're right, and your lips are soft and great tasting

Mew: a-ash do not say those things you embarrass me - she said so nrojada while she covered herself with her tail

Ash: Hahaha, well you can sleep here with the girls, tomorrow we'll explain everything

Mew: it 's okay ash - he goes with pikachu while they start talking

After that ash goes to his store and sees vaporeon waiting for him half awake

Ash: you still do not sleep

Vaporeon: no, I could not sleep if you were not here, and besides ash, you're in trouble

Ash: uh? What are you talking about - said ash confused

Vaporeon: is she taught ash you have 5 girlfriends and you do not know why are you in trouble? You still have a lot to mature, I would say enough, you're still just a teenager

Ash: your words hurt my soul - said ash something shattered while lying next to vaporeon-

Vaporeon : and because I like you so much - he gets on his chest and gives her a short kiss while he falls asleep lying on his side on Ash's chest while he hugs her

Meanwhile in another part of an unknown world

¿?: I must warn Arceus about this - he flees while watching what happened in the life of ash


	11. Chapter 11: important matter

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 11: important and direct matter to the mouth of the dragon

After a new member joined our group of protagonists, a being from another dimension observed them with some concern

¿?: Seeing through the sky the life of ash seeing its relations - I must notify arceus about this - it flies out of its dimension going to a remote place, when arriving at that golden room he found a totally white pokemon with a golden ring that surrounded him in his stomach - arceus I come to inform you about the state of the chosen

Arceus: ash Ketchum? Is in danger or has some trouble, talk about once giratina

Giratina: nothing of that, it's something about your personal life that may affect you, once we solved it, but I think if you continue down the road that will happen again

Arceus: you mean you have 6 female pokemon as a couple, I already knew , your red thread was always tied to the pokemon, that's something that does not surprise me , I just hope that Mew has not found it yet, if he does It will make me a very big tantrum ...

Giratina: but since mew is with ash arceus, he found him last night after his vaporeon gave him a blowjob

Arceus: giratina when you improve your language, and as punishment you will have to put up with mew when I return, I told him that ash was in another country, but now as I told him a lie he was mad at me

Giratina: do not you think I'll do that

Arceus: oh yeah, if you will , now watch the home room, I must go out and resolve some issues, and please watch out for meloetta and victini, both have been very naughty these days, so vi-gi-la-las - disappears

Giratina: after he left arceus this one sat on the arceus- ah throne that it feels good to have control for a few hours, and I'll feel more comfortable this way - it takes the form of a human- ahhh so it's better - just after he transformed into a human moon he came out from behind the throne of arceus

Lunala: hi gili what are you doing here, I thought you were in your dimension

Giratina: oh, hi luni, I thought you would be in alola, that brings you here

Lunala: she transforms into a human falling down sitting on the legs of giratina- nothing was just bored and I heard you were here and ...

Giratina: were you spying on me right?

Lunala : puesssss ... yes yes I was doing it, but you know what it is because I can not be without you - he said caressing his cheek

Giratina: I know I do not, but you know how it is arceus with its rules and must be respected ... - A explosion- hear but what the hell was that !? - go to victini and meloetta leaving one of the rooms at high speed - those 2 are going to pay me, Luni you want to help me punish them?

Lunala: with pleasure - both are transformed to their original forms and begins to pursue meloetta and victini

After so many problems and riots we can return with our heroes who were waking up after a long night

Ash: waking up seeing that they vaporized was already awake while I saw it - good morning, you waited, have you been awake for a while?

Vaporeon: good morning love, not a few minutes ago I woke up and as I saw that you were still sleeping I did not want to wake you up, besides that you were hugging me as if you did not want to let me go

Ash: oh hehehe I'm sorry I did not realize - loose vaporeon which starts to stretch

Vaporeon: do not worry, even your hugs make me feel very protected - gives a little kiss and then start walking

Ash: open the store closing and both leave while ash stretches - uh? And where are they all?

Vaporeon: appear still have not awakened - see the sleeping girls piled together with mew and greninja on top of them using them as a pillow - so that's why the back always hurt me, you'll see when you wake up

Ash: suddenly Brock comes out of his shop somewhat confused and distracted - hello Brock, what happens to you, are you okay?

Brock: oh hello ash, I'm just kind of distracted

Ash: it 's because of Misty's kiss

Brock: Yes, a girl had never kissed me and I never thought that the first one would be Misty, I did not think that she felt something for me or is what I believe

Ash: Come on Brock do not worry, just let things flow and find the answer, and if you need help with Misty I'll help you

Brock: thank you very much ash, you are a great friend, well go wake up the others so that they come to eat, I will go preparing the breakfast

Ash: Brock is okay - he goes to Misty's shop and Bianca opens it - girls wake up it's time to desa ... yunar - see that latias was awake with the pokelaptop of Misty watching anime, and you could tell she had not slept all night- latias?

Latias: uh? Ashy are you - he said while carving an eye - what time is it

Ash: it's already 8 in the morning

Latias: 8 o'clock in the morning !? But how long I've been watching this, well I get up a little too early - try to get up, but can not - I'm too weak to get up - in that girls leave the store

Misty: you see latias I told you not to stay until very late watching series

Bianca: you do not say anything you barely slept 4 hours ago an s

Ash: load latias like a princess and take her to her tent-she sleeps a little bit, you must rest, even if it's about 4 hours, when we leave she'll wake you up

Latias: ashy, stay with me for the night , I do not want to be alone

Ash: it will be in another moment latias, right now I am hungry - it leaves the tent and closes it

Latias: silly ... - He said as he grabbed his pillow and hugged her as he fell into a deep sleep

Ash: good to eat I'm already hungry - said approaching the guys who were talking

Vaporeon: woke up pikachu- oye pikachu wakes up

Pikachu: uh? What happens vaporeon - said rubbing an eye with his paw

Vaporeon: look who uses them as a mattress - said while pointing to greninja asleep on top of others

Pikachu: that frog ... he's going to pay me

Vaporeon: wake up the others

Pikachu : it 's good vaporeon - after awakening the others they all put greninja carefully on the floor so as not to wake him up

Ninetales: that frog is a, please let me throw an ice beam and throw it into the river

Pikachu: we can not remember that it is one of the favorite pokemon of ash

Vaporeon: what we do

Mew: What if we scared him in the most terrible way possible?

The three: we hear you

Mew: I can transform into any pokemon I want, and if I'm not mistaken there is a most frightening pokemon

Pikachu: do not tell me what it is ... no no that please everyone but that, do not become mimikyu

Vaporeon: pikachu that happens to you, you are afraid of mimikyu

Pikachu: no, it's not that, but when we were in alola ash and I met with a mimikyu who wanted me dead not only that, but he joined the rocket team to be able to persecute me and I hated him a lot, he always told me things horrible and threatened me

Ninetales: I see, but you'll have to put up with pikachu

Mew: it 's okay, wait a moment ... - in that mew is molded transforming into mimikyu- ready

Pikachu: already after I thought I had forgotten it, it's back to me, it can not be - he said sighing

Ninetales: ok now to wake up greninja - ninetales use one of their tails tickling her in the nose of greninja which woke up

Greninja: uh? What happens - go to the girls

Ninetales: look behind you greninja

Greninja: look back and see pikachu raising the lower part of a mimikyu which greninja saw seeing its darkness and falling into a trance

Vaporeon: Well, I think it 's ready

Mew: unravels - if it 's done

Ninetales: if we go I'm already hungry - the girls walk away and greninja the minutes leaves the trence something scared

Greninja: if this continues like this I will end up dead - he went to eat

After they all ate they lasted a while talking until you woke up so they kept everything and went on their way, while they walked you could tell that latias was still angry with ash, but he did not realize, after a few hours walking they came to town XXXXX for the next ash gym battle this was anxious, but not too much since the village gym leader XXXXX used dragon type pokemon and she was at a disadvantage because of that, but since she was angry with ash she did not want to talk about it about that, but before going to the gym everyone went to the pokemon center to cure their pokemon, after they did they sat down to chat with each other until at last Ash realized that beats was ignoring him so he decided to ask Brock what was going on

Ash: Hey Brock you do not know what happens to beats, I think he's been ignoring me all day

Brock: I do not know, you asked her herself?

Ash and could not because every time I'll do it prevents me

Brock: and if you ask Bianca, maybe she knows

Ash: it 's okay I'll ask her - she goes to Bianca who was drawing a pokemon - hey Bianca a question

Bianca: if ash tell me what happens

Ash: you do not know what happens to latias, he has been ignoring me all day

Bianca: I'll tell you something ash, and I'll tell you in a riddle so you can learn a lesson, " harvest what you sow," I'll leave it to you to solve it - keep your number 10 block since I had already filled 9 drawing blocks with pure pokemon

Ash: harvest what you sow ... ahhh it's very difficult, I definitely do not understand women, well I better prepare for battle, I must devise a strategy to overcome, let's see ... ninetales will have the advantage of being ice type so I'll leave it last, bayleef maybe this disadvantage what will get it out of first, latias is dragon and psychic so I'll leave it fifth, pikachu I'll leave it second, greninja will be the fourth and vaporeon the third, okay so I think I can win - it goes to where they are all - Well guys, I'm ready, let's go to the gym

All: it's fine

Everyone went to the gym for ash to face the gym leader, ash was excited as he would win his eighth gym medal and he could enter the pokemon league to try to win it and be a johto champion so he could go to hoenn, after these thoughts went through the head of ash I noticed that they had arrived then ash approached while the doors would have been and was preparing to enter gym and leave there victorious

Meanwhile in the origin room

Giratina: this one was exhausted kneeling on the ground- how is that 2 things so small can cause so much disaster - he said panting with fatigue

Lunala: do not tell me, and if arceus arrives I scold you very ugly - she said sitting on the floor like Giratina

Giratina: aja if you're here too so you'll also be affected ... - see that he disappeared - so I want enemies with friends like that Hahaha - suddenly he notices arceus arrives- (I'm already dead)

Arceus: approaches giratina with a serious face- GIRATINA !

Giratina: s-si arceus

Arceus: ... good job to clean the source room I have never seen it so clean in all my years of life, it continues like this - sits on his throne

Giratina: huh? - go to the surroundings seeing that everything was clean and gleaming and for a little note that meloetta and victini look out laughing lightly and then disappear- (they will pay me , but I owe them one so we are already at peace) - he said getting up while returning to its dimension

Arceus: Giratina one more thing before you leave , go training and recruiting strong pokemon , in about 18 years something will happen ... Alter ... will be reborn soon

Giratina: was shocked and shocked by the news that gives arceus, you could say that at that time had giratina e- fear is well arceus, but the chosen ... also be present

Arceus: yes, also participated in the battle, so that next year we'll bring him here and tell you everything and what happens, I start to train and take their true power

Giratina: That's what I'm afraid, if the part in the battle means ...

Arceus: yes ... Dark also will

Giratina: then we must prepare quickly to be able to win in this endless war, and avoid that the chosen one and the chosen counter meet again - disappears

Arceus: chosen I hope you prepare for what is coming, because it will be the most dangerous stage of your life, and if you manage to survive, you will be someone new, luck - he said while he saw a mirror which showed ash and arceus turns it off


	12. Chapter 12: new form of love

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 12: Fighting with the dragon warrior and new form of love

In the previous chapter our heroes were in front of the gymnasium of Blackthorn city to be able to face the gym leader debora, one of the strongest johto leaders and the last leader to win the medal that was missing. Everyone was excited for the battle and a Once Ash crossed the door he went directly to the battlefield and at that moment he saw debora on the other side of the field

Debora: Welcome again Ketchum ash village palette, I was waiting for you - he said with folded arms smiling while watching ash

Bianca: on the bench with the others- how is the gym leader already known to ash

Brock: is that since ash had fought against debora for years, what I do not understand is how he was able to know that ash would come

Misty: it 's true, so it was also with the other leaders, they already knew that ash would come, it will be that they realized that he won the kanto league

Brock: maybe, but who knows, well let's see the fight

Ash: Hi, I'll be so many years without seeing you - he said taking out his pokeball while he had latias in human form sitting on the floor playing with pikachu

Debora: you're right ashy you were so eager to see you - he said while he had a little blush on his face and pulled out a pokeball while smiling

Everyone was shocked by the words of debora except ash that did not react in any way except that I was somewhat confused by everyone's confusion and without noticing the back of the Latias and pikachu were recontracted from the jealousy he had (imagine milk with the aiko of the kaikoen X20)

Ash: I do not know what's happening, but hey, I hope this fight is exciting

Debora: you will see that if ashy - throws his pokeball- Altaria sal! - in tonces one Altaria out with his characteristic cry

Ash: Bayleef sees -sale bayleef excited- bayleef use storm leaves

Debora: Altaria counterattacks with dragoaliento

Altaria used its dragonwood which undid the storm leaves Bayleef impacting it creating a critical impact

Ash: bayleef you're fine, you can still follow

Bayleef: got up with difficulty- B-bay bayleef ( s-if ash I can still follow)

Ash: it 's okay to continue, bayleef uses sharp blade - he says to mentally Latias- (Latias could you tell Bayleef to go charging a solar ray while using sharp blade)

Latias: ... -Being ignored Ash just kept playing with Pikachu

Debora: Altaria uses flare to finish with bayleef

The attack of bayleef arrives first at Altaria creating a great damage while Altaria launched its flare which hits full on bayleef which I totally weaken

Ash: Bayleef ! - saw how it fell weakened - well done bayleef returns - returned bayleef to his pokeball- well pikachu ve

Pikachu: jump from the head of beats and enter the battlefield- pi Pika (I'm ready)

Altaria: tar altar (I hope you last longer than that Bayleef)

Ash: very good pikachu uses Atk. Quickly and then use impactrueno

Debora: skip it and then use flare

Pikachu used the fast Atk which gave altaria in the head disorienting the moment which pikachu took the opportunity to throw his impactrueno which by its power iso altaria would be weakened

Ash: well done pikachu

Pikachu: pika pika (thanks ash)

Debora: well done altaria returns, now garchomp sees and uses avalanche

Ash: pikachu tries to dodge the attack using Atk. Quick

And so it was, pikachu dodged some rocks, but others gave him doing considerable damage

Debora: now garchomp uses Earthquake

Ash: fast pikachu uses steel gouge in garchomp to disorient him and prevent him from using earthquake

When Pikachu had loaded his steel tail it was very late since garchomp used earthquake which was very effective against pikachu falling weakened

Ash: ran to where pikachu was carrying her in his arms - you did it right pikachu, it's time you rest - he put back on his side of the field leaving pikachu by his side while at that moment latias grabs her by placing her on his legs caressing pikachu - well greninja is your turn, show him our power together - at that moment ash throws his pokeball in the air and opens out a swirl of water from which Mega greninja Z appears

Debora: oh apparently you'll be serious, then I'll do it too, garchomp you've hit a bis in greninja and do not let it rest

Ash: Greninja uses double equipment and then mega water shuriken

Debora's garchomp flatly failed the attack. but greninja was right next to all his clones, completely weakening garchomp, which shot off towards the wall of the gym

Debora: fence how strong are the 2, garchomp returns - returns garchomp to his pokeball - now Salamance sees and uses dragoaliento - Salamance leaves his pokeball using Dragoaliento instantaneously

Ash: greninja uses hydro pump

Both attacks collide creating a smoke-filled explosion and when the smoke dispersed both pokemon were unharmed

Ash: greninja jumps and uses cut in Salamance

Debora: Salamance get up and attack greninja by sending him to the ground

Greninja was prepared to use the cut after jumping, but Salamance rammed him in full jump, throwing him to the ground, but was surprised to see that when greninja fell to the ground he vanished while another 6 greninja surrounded him.

Debora: what, how did that happen !? - she said confused and surprised

Ash: ja fell, now greninja uses shady cut

Without Salamance being able to react, he received all 6 cuts and went flying to the ground, falling down weakened

Debora: I must admit ash, you've improved a lot since the last time we fought - save Salamance- let kingdra I choose you - come out kingdra from his pokeball- now kingdra uses agility

Ash: greninja uses hydro pump

Kingdra was faster and hit his attack against Greninja preventing him from using the attack, but Kingdra did not stop and continued using agility until Greninja was knocked out

Ash growled anger, but calmed down greninja immediately- back - keeps greninja in his pokeball and starts think- (which will, I lost greninja one of the strongest pokemon I have, now I only have Vaporeon, latias and ninetales, although ninetales not yet want to take'm left me NDO without options, it Vaporeon can not against kingdra since both are water type, and the only option left is to use latias, but I think that even east courage to fight but I have to convince it) - he turns and sees latias which when noticing that ash saw her looks away then ash approaches latias- latias , could you do me a favor

Latias: ...

Ash: please latias I beg you, I need you to fight, you are my only salvation, if you want after this I promise you we will walk for a while the 2 of us, but please fight, you can do it - said ash begging

Latias: when I can not stand to see more of ash that way she gets up - it 's okay, I'll fight, but I hope you keep your promise - start walking to the battlefield

Debora: ah hey ash and your pokemon

Ash: you're already seeing it

Latias: at that moment the collar is removed transforming into latias

Debora: I'm speechless when I see that- WOU! It's the most impressive thing I've seen in my life

Ash: now latias uses ice ray in kingdra

Debora: Kingdra uses dragon pulse

Latias was faster with his ice beam hitting kingdra which falls immediately as the attack was super effective against this

Ash: well done beats is done - said ash smiling at Latias which also smiled with a small blush

Debora: I see that you two have a great tie between master and pokemon, that's why they are so strong - guard the kingdra- now dragonite ve - come dragonite- now use the dragon meteor

Ash: latias until invisible

Latias managed to dodge the dragonite dragon meteor and began to move through the field still invisible

Ash: mentally- (latias uses shared vision to see where you are) - in that the eyes of ash are placed blue- okey there is, latias uses ice beam in the wings of dragonite to immobilize it

Deborah : fast dragonite skiing

Dragonite flew high to dodge the ice beam but beats quickly chased him using an ice beam on the wings of dragonite and then without being instructed by ash, he uses a hydro pump to make the dragonite shoot towards the ground suffering great damage

Debora: come dragonite resist, use dragon claw in latias

Ash: you also use dragon claw latias

Both used dragon claw hitting both the attack, but the surprise is that both pokemon fell weakened, ash was surprised to see how he fell beats so easily did not think dragonite was so strong, then ash ran quickly to latias which was weakened but still consent

Latias: sorry ash I lost - he said in a sad but weak tone

Ash: do not worry beats, you did well now rest - load it and put it next to pikachu- well and the pokemon that launches desitira the combat

Debora: also mine - take out your last pokeball- charizard salt

Ash: ninetales ve

With the guys who were in the stands

Bianca: uh? A charizard, but if the charizard are not dragon type , I miss not

Brock: It certainly is, but there is a possibility that I will do something that I think it will do

Returned to battle

Debora: Charizard shows him the power that the mega evolution hides - in that his mega bracelet starts to shine and ch to rizardsita X of char i zard equal to evolve it in mega charizard X- now charizard uses dragon pulse

Ash: ok ninetales let's finish this 2 strokes, dodge Charizard's dragon pulse and use ice beam on his right wing

Said this, charizard begins to fly and uses dragon pulse which ninetales eludes easily and uses ice beam hitting charizard which fell, but had no scratch, but was lying on the ground getting up

Ash: now ninetales uses polar cold quickly before it rises

Debora: oh no, fast charizard get up quickly and dodge the attack !

After debora said that it was too late, ninetales had used polar cold, totally weakening the charizard,

Referee: (from where whores appeared) charizard can no longer continue so the winner is ash Ketchum from village paddle

Ash's friends congratulated him from the stands and approached Debora ash like the iso him until they were both half of the field

Ash: well done Debora, it was a good fight

Debora: the same as ash, you left me impressed, now take it, the dragon medal - leave it on your palm so that ash will take it

Ash: about to take the medal- thank you very much debora

Debora: at the moment that Ash was going to take the medal, she grabbed him by the hand pulling him while he kissed her on the cheek for which Ash was surprised and flushed - and that was like your second reward for making me enjoy myself so much in this battle

Ash: rubbing cheek kiss- g-thank you - take the blushed medal- well I already have the dragon medal! - He said to then go to the exit-

Debora: I hope that one day we will see ash again

Ash: Okay Debora someday we will meet again - and out of the gym were all the pokemon center and as they headed to the scene began to speak

Brock: hell, I think I'll start a journey to win a league. I think that attracts girls.

Misty: ash tell me what you do to get the attention of the girls if you look like a teenager with a child's mind

Ash: I do not know, maybe it's luck

Bianca: luck or it must be that now you're getting more handsome than before - he said in a wicked way, but it was actually a joke

Misty: Bianca, do not tell me that you too ...

Bianca: is placed to laugh- Hahaha was a joke more nothing Hahaha

After that everyone starts to laugh at Bianca's joke until they arrived at the pokemon center and ash gave her pokeballs to the nurse today

Joy: very well wait a moment while I cure your pokemon

While Joy healed his pokemon the boys were able to talk

Bianca: alright ash now all that's missing is the true pokemon league

Ash: yes, although it does not start for another month

Brock: good enough time for you to train and look for XXXX

Ash: Yes, she is 3 days from here

Misty: but really ash, you want to look for XXXX, she will still be mad at you for that

Ash: Yes, I'm very sure, if I want to fix things with her I should talk to her

Misty: well I warn you, because she greeted you or with a slap or with a good blow

Ash and received worse and those able to bear it

In that the joy nurse approaches ash with her pokeballs

Joy: young your pokemon are ready

Ash: thank you very much nurse joy

Joy: bow and withdraw

Ash: good guys it would be better to go walking do not believe

Everyone nodded, but before leaving they bought provisions for 2 months which would actually last about 2 weeks because of the voracious appetite of all the pokemon and they, Brock and ash thought it was good that they were not snorlax because if not that food would It would last about 3 days, after buying the food, everyone went back to look for XXXX

Ash: how good the fresh air feels - he said while he had latias mounted on his shoulders

Latias: you are very right ashy

Bianca: I hope the next city where we get to sell blocks and drawing and I finished 10 block and need more

Brock: do not worry Bianca maybe in the next one we'll get more blocks

Ash: and how about the view from up there latias

Latias: very good, and just as I am I feel that it was a giant

Ash: I'm glad latias, but now hold on - ash starts running at great speed

Latias: almost fell by the sudden desire to run for ash, subject to time but managed to head a- ash ash- ... you go very fast d-stop ... I feel like I'm going to c-fall - she said scared with her eyes closed

Ash: stopped and fell to latias while hugging her to calm her down - I'm sorry it will not happen again

Latias: with tears in her eyes and scared face, but she was very pretty at the same time- a-ash you're a fool

Ash: I already apologized, have let me do this to calm you down

Latias: do what ... - was interrupted as ash had begun to kiss tenderly and passionately and after a while separated by oxygen and beats began to see ash to the eyes blushing- a-ash

Ash: that's the way I like it, the timid latias of always - I stick your forehead with the one of latias- you are as beautiful latias as much as human as pokemon, your beauty has no limits

Latias: Basta ash will make me blush - said already flushed that logic not

Ash: hehehe, well let's hope here I think we leave the boys far behind - he sits down leaning on a tree

Latias: it 's okay - he sits next to ash while leaning on his shoulder - hey ash a question, because now you have the determination to be with all the girls and be her boyfriend

Ash: first because you asked me and second because they all deserve an opportunity to be already connected to me in some way - he said while smiling relaxed

Latias: Sometimes you have a very big and kind heart ash ... that's why I like you so much and apparently girls also think like me

Ash: I think so, you hear a question, because you were mad at me

Latias: change your expression to one of sadness- e-is that ... when you said that you would go out with all the girls I thought you would forget about me, I thought you would not care anymore, and this morning when I told you to accompany me it was for not be alone but you only went away, that's why I behaved like that - he said while letting some tear

Ash: but latias how can you think that, you are and always will be the first I love, each of the girls has a place in my heart, but you have a very special place that no one can take it from me - he said while I would raise her face and dry her tears - I will never leave you alone, but as I said, I would give all the girls a chance

Latias: and-I know p-but I feel a g-great loneliness from that

Ash: come on do not worry, I swear and I promise that when I've been with each of the girls my eyes will be specially placed on you

Latias: ash ... - he blushed at the words of ash, but he smiled and gave him a big hug- thank you very much ashy I love you so much

Ash: I also latias - caressing his head after that a few minutes passed until the boys reached them, they were very tired

Brock: ash ... you must tell me your secret ... To run ... So fast - said agitated

Bianca: I can not believe ... that someone is ... able to run 2 kilometers so fast ... and without getting tired

Ash: it must be for so many years that I have been walking through all the regions

Misty: I think that I also ... will do that ... so I can run faster

Brock: we'd better camp here until we recover our strength

Bianca: if it's already too late we should prepare the camp

Misty: it 's fine

A few hours later everyone ate and went to sleep as usual, beats, Misty and Bianca slept in a tent, Brock slept alone in another and ash slept in his with vaporeon, after that night spent 2 days where the boys had already traveled a long way and they were close to getting to where XXXX was, and on the third day it was dawning and ash had had another nightmare but this time it was in palette town, he saw how the dark pokemon of that time massacred everyone around him and Finally he killed his mother, Prof. Oak and each of his pokemon in front of the eyes of ash then noticed that the pokemon grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the sea at which ash woke up and the first thing he saw when opening the Eyes was ... darkness?

Ash: uh? Because I see everything black - then I notice that it was because he had something on his face trying to take it off he slipped so he decided to get up and was shocked to see everything perfectly , he saw a girl in a blue dress with very short bottom very , three fins 2 where the ears were and one on his head, a beautiful long hair of navy blue, a pair of gloves that reached his elbows, a blue necklace in the shape of a wave and a tail of vaporeon , he saw that he was behind him biting a pillow as if it were food- ... I feel like I want to scream, but I can not - he said while trying to get out of the shock in which he was to see the girl so he decided to move her

¿?: This was hugging her pillow while biting her dreaming that she was eating something- mmm this is very delicious | 3 - she looked very tender doing this, but her sleep was interrupted by a sudden movement by which she started to wake up slowly while He raised half of his body looking everywhere and saw ash so his eyes opened and he smiled - Honey, good morning ! - He leaped over ash while rubbing his cheek with that of the

Ash: I -I'm sorry, but who are you? - He said blushing and confused

¿?: But what are you talking about, honey, I'm a vampire, it seems like you're still asleep if you do not recognize your pokemon

Ash: He was about to scream, but before doing so he took a mirror out of his backpack and gave it to Vaporeon which he started to see

Vaporeon: seeing he was trembling to see that he was human now he did not know how it had happened, but he only wanted to scream with fear, but before doing so, he looks at ash -you too want to scream n-no? - Ash replied nodding his head

Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

This scream could be heard at a distance of approximately 2 kilometers many pokemon were frightened by the cry others were confused and a special pokemon recognized the voices of the screams

¿?: Open your eyes coming out of your meditation interrupted by the screams of those 2 - with what is near here ... as you dare after so long to appear again here - it was seen in his face reflected a great angert


	13. Chapter 13: How this happened

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 13: How this happened and the colors of resentment

Before starting the chapter I want to tell you that since there were not 3 votes in any of the participants and I had to use several methods for the random choice of the new character , so the new character is ... gardevoir (and I wanted him to outside absol) although not many are satisfied with the election, without more to say let's start this chapter

Narrates the narrator

After that scream which frightened many pokemon around and put on alert to a certain pokemon, the boys went to see hurried by the scream of their 2 friends, Brock was the first to open the tent of ash, Brock once Iso could not help having a nosebleed to see that sexy girl in the tent, Bianca helped Brock while Misty, ash and "vaporeon" were out of the tent, although vaporeon was shaking with fear of knowing that was now human

Vaporeon: looking at her hands- b -but how did this happen to me, last night I was still like a vaporeon and now I'm awake and I'm a human?

Misty: there must be some logical explanation for that ...

Ash: first step with latias and now with vaporeon, what will be happening?

Misty: I do not know, but ... - quickly removes the necklace from blue pearls to vaporeon and this was transformed into its pokemon form - these transformations are due to this, these necklaces have something to do -remove the necklace from latias which is I had removed it when I was sleeping - the one I tested for it in other pokemons, but it had no effect, but if an effect arises before the original carrier , in this case latias , with the vaporeon it would be the same

Ash: I have noticed something strange and it is that when latias became human I had a strange dream, but I do not remember it was

Misty: and what does that mean?

Ash: I'm going to that, with vaporeon I also had a strange dream that I only remember is that they threw me into the sea

Misty: ash I think there is something that is beyond our comprehension and of which we know nothing ... for the time being, meanwhile we must continue with our trip, maybe later we will discover something new, and that will be left to me, I do not want you to disengage from the pokemon league

Ash: Okay, put the vaporeon necklace on again and show him the basics

Misty: ash ... I'm surprised how much you've matured in all these years, when we met for the first time you were not more than a foolish and clueless child, but now you're a little more serious and mature, and you know how to take things calmly , not only that but also having 7 girlfriends pokemon, which ... we always saw coming so we are not surprised much Hahaha - let out a few laughs remembering the past with nostalgia

Ash: yes ... - he was looking at nothing while the wind blew - those times were good ... I'll go to lift latias, now I go back - I'm retiring

Misty: good vaporeon, time for teacher Misty to teach you - he said with great ego in his words

Vaporeon: it 's fine I'll do it - Misty puts her necklace on her as the necklace shines and transforms vaporeon into human- show me what you should

Meanwhile with ash

Ash: entering the tent of the girls where he was latias in his pokemon sleeping form, seeing her asleep while drooling a little, ash could not help but smile at seeing his girl asleep so tenderly so he decides to approach her until stay close to her face when she kneels to see more about latias- she looks so tender like that - after saying that she cleans the slime that had latias with her flannel and then caresses her cheek in this ash gives her a kiss on the forehead

Latias: while she was sleeping peacefully she feels a known sensation so she decides to start waking up and when she opens her eyes the first thing she sees is the thing she smiles at and decides to get up to her height-good morning ashy - gives her a warm but quick kiss on the lips

Ash: after matching the kiss- good morning my dragon, how did you sleep?

Latias: I reveled again watching a series

Ash: beats that's not good for you, you should rest well, that's why you wake up so late every day

Latias: forgive me ashy is that I can not help it, but even today I could wake up in the best possible way - kiss again to ash but that kiss makes it a little longer and then stop kissing him and hug him

Ash: it 's alright it's fine I forgive you, but let it be the last time, if I find you again unveiled I will not give you any kind of kiss for a month

Latias: e-it's okay - he said with fear since ash was strict with his punishments - well let's go to breakfast

Ash: okay let's go - go for a few moments to latias- be in your human form or in your pokemon form you're always beautiful - he said giving him a warm smile

Latias: he blushed, but returned the smile- thanks for the ashy alago

Both left the tent and then go to where their friends were waiting to eat together, after breakfast Brock and Bianca bombed questions to vaporeon which was already getting used to walking, but the weight did not distribute well, after a good time walking pikachu decided to say something to ash

Pikachu: in the shoulder of ash I was a little nervous to go looking for that pokemon- a-ash you are sure of this, do not think it is something dangerous to go and look for her

Ash: do not worry pikachu - he caresses his head- I'm sure what I do

Pikachu: I hope so ... .

After that lasted about 3 hours walking until they reached what appeared to be a small temple there already was an old woman and an old man waiting for ash, both smiling

Old **woman** : young ash, it's good that she came and she's ready to join her trip again

Old man: his training has served him well, he has become stronger, now he is coming here, well we retired

Both elders retired going inside the temple and a few minutes later a pokemon appears which, Misty, Brock, pikachu, vaporeon, ninetales and ash knew very well

Pikachu: Gardy ... .

Gardevoir, that was the pokemon that ash had left training and which hated to ash

Ash: Pikachu get off my shoulder a moment - Pikachu obeyed and dropped shoulder ash, ash then began to bring Gardy to be face to face with her hello again Gardy - as ash was slightly higher that previously covered a little Gardy

Gardy : this stepped forward and squeezed his fist and a movement hits him in the stomach to ash out the air and cough a little blood, when everyone saw gardevoir had red skin which after hit ash he was putting green again, active his pokeball and I enter this

Ash: kneeling on the floor because of the pain of the blow and the lack of air- I deserved it

In that latias he ran as fast as he could towards ash to take care of him

Latias: ash are you okay something hurts !?

Ash: Let's go latias do not worry, I'm fine - get up with difficulty- better let's go our way, we should go to the pokemon league - he said as he walked with difficulty and by his side he had latias assisting him

That was a very confusing time for Latias, she did not know the reason why that gardevoir had behaved like that, but she wanted to know, so when they arrived at a camp she would ask who was that gardevoir

end of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: doubts and a wet night

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 14: doubts and a wet night

After our heroes discovered the new form of vaporeon everyone went to look for Gardy, a gardevoir that belonged to ash and with which he had had some problems at the beginning of his trip for johto , once they saw each other, Gardy I threw a blow to the stomach of ash, so strong that it was throwing blood out of his mouth, everyone present knew that Gardy was still angry, after this everyone was camped about 10 kilometers later, ash at that time was attended by his pokemon to make him feel better

Ash: my stomach still hurts

Ninetales: honey you should rest, that gardevoir hit you very hard

Pikachu: ninetales is right, that blow could have killed you

Ash: And girls do not worry, I'll be fine

In that mew approaches to ash

Mew: ash I can ask you a question

Ash: clear mew what is

Mew: how did you get to that gardevoir

Ash: Well let's see, rescue her, she was being chased by pokemon hunters , when I faced them easily with my pokemon, she was still a ralts and I saw her had a dark blue color so I thought that They chased her for that, but when I noticed her color had turned green, which surprised me a lot, so I thought it would be better to take her away, than leave her alone wandering in the woods, I asked ralt if she wanted to join my team and is without hesitation 2 times said yes

Mew: I still have my doubts, that towards the gardevoir arcoíris in a place like this

All pokemon and ash: Gardevoir rainbow?

Mew: if you look, every 100 years a unique pokemon is born, and it is thanks to my help, your gardevoir is the rainbow gardevoir, she demonstrates her emotions in multi personality in different colors, although I think you already knew it right?

Ash: Without understanding anything that said mew- actually ... no, I did not know

Mew: a drop of anime style sweat appears to a unique pokemon for a whole region and you did not know that

Ash: do not judge me I'm not a walking pokedex

Mew: yes yes as you say

Ash: hey do not be bad ... but just thanks for the information - he caresses his head

Mew: blushing, but smiling - nothing ash - this gives a little kiss to ash, but this one just smiled

Ash: well, it would be better to eat a bit and then rest

In that vaporeon comes with a bowl of freshly prepared soup , but vaporeon had trouble maintaining the balance of walking

Vaporeon: ash here I bring you some soup

Ash: thank you very much vaporeon you are very kind

Pikachu: he approached the girls and said in you low- that if we move about 3 meters, I feel that something bad is going to happen

They all nodded and moved that distance away from ash, and pikachu had confirmed it, vaporeon started to wobble and stumbled over a stone dropping the soup plate

Ash: in the mind of ash the soup plate went slowly to the- this is going to hurt a lot - ash closed her eyes and waited for the soup to fall, but after the seconds the soup had not fallen so she opened the eyes and I notice something that surprised him, Gardy had come out of his pokeball and had used psychic to stop the soup plate -g-gardy !? - he only saw ash, his color at that time was dark blue (cold personality) after doing that he returned to his pokeball without saying a word, the soup plate was on a rock in front of me, gardy had accommodated the soup before to get into the pokeball- I think that even if it still defends me -I took a spoonful of soup but when doing it the ash temperature started, the soup was full of spicy- no ... still hates me - in that I could not stand the spicy anymore as it increased more and more and could not do anything else shout at the 4 winds

The hours passed and Ash still had the heat in her mouth, the boys could not help but laugh at what had happened to her friend, it had seemed very funny, luckily they vaporeon even knowing the use of their movements, they used a tiny hydro pump. which gave Ash in the mouth calming the heat produced by the spicy

Ash: who comes to buy a spicy as strong - look at the bottle - hot sauce grandma houndoom - read a part- " caution not swallowed if you can not stand the spicy" but what more convincing caution - sigh- better me I will rest, and and suffered a lot of damage for a single day and do not want to make it worse - suddenly it begins to llover- if I get a flash now swear by arceus that marcare this day as the worst of all ... - therein a lightning bolt falls about 10 meters near ash so it opened its eyes like plates- ok, I think using the name of arceus that way is not a good idea, better I'm going to rest ... but before - it's headed to the tent of Misty of which I heard some voices, but because of the rain I could not hear well, so he opened the tent- Hey Misty tell Latias that ... I do not ... sleep so late ... - what he saw he could not describe , the girls were half naked, they only had their panties on, and their breasts were to the air, apparently they were seeing who had the biggest breasts

The 3 girls: after the second understood the situation and shouted, Bianca covered her breasts and turned around very flushed, Misty and latias were angry, Misty started throwing several things, but lathas I launched Hydrobomba to ash which command to fly, in that moment they quickly closed their tent

Ash: Definitely, this is not my day - it said while it was stamped on a rock by the hydraulic pump of latias

Pikachu: poor ash if I suffered so much - seeing ash from the makeshift shelter that Mew, ninetales, Pikachu and Bayleef had made with leaves and wood, to protect themselves from the rain

Latias: yes if you do not lose your mind if you do not want to lose

Mew: this will be easy for you - lowers your cards by showing a full-color royal flush

Bayleef: sleeping

Pikachu: heck, how can you win so many times?

Mew: it 's my secret, now you know they owe me 3 days in a row of desserts

Pikachu / Ninetales: it 's okay - they said decay

Back with ash this went into his tent, and vaporeon was waiting for him, but it enters into nerves to see everything crushed

Vaporeon: A-love that happened to you !?

Ash: what happened is that today Arceus is in a bad mood and he takes it out on me - he said, falling face down on his pillow

Vaporeon: there is something that can help you love

Ash: I am very sore, wet and maybe catch a cold, if you have something that can help me relax I would appreciate it

Vaporeon: ehh let's see, oh I know - you start to massage your shoulders at ash

Ash: this felt that they took away all the weight of the world - ahh if this is better - said relaxing completely - you are very good vaporeon massages - said that to sit and to do so I notice vaporeon with a white and pinkpajamas with drawings of several Sylveon- I see that you like many Sylveons true vaporeon

Vaporeon: blushing- e-is that I always wanted to be a Sylveon, but accidentally touch a stone water and end up transformed into vaporeon , I just wanted to be a Sylveon, to look more tender - in that feels a hand on his cheek

Ash: with his hand on vaporeon's cheek this gives him a warm smile - do not criticize yourself so vaporeon, you already are already tender, no matter how you are, and your way of being is what I like most about you , Not only that, but you are affectionate, kind and playful

Vaporeon: ash ... - then his eyes got wet from ash's words until tears started to come out

Ash: eh? I said something wrong!? - He said worried while drying the tears to vaporeon

Vaporeon: n-it's nothing like that ... d-in fact, I'm happy with what you said about me, I did not think you thought that way about me - in that it embraces ash

Ash: no vaporeon - corresponding hug, but felt that vaporeon was incorporating all his weight causing ash to lie down

Vaporeon: now I will compensate you for your sweet words - he said to lower the ash boxer and expose his member - I missed so much to see it again and feel its flavor - after saying that vaporeon started to give him some kisses and lick it until he put it in his mouth

Ash: ahh you still have not lost your vaporeon touch - he said enjoying the blowjob that one of his girlfriends gave him pokemon

Vaporeon: this introduced the member of ash completely and removed it by doing the same process several times, also used his tongue to give him more satisfaction - this flavor is very addictive, it is as if it had been especially for a pokemon - ya vaporeon was gone for the oral sex and did not think about anything, their sex hormones were out of control

Ash: v-vaporeon if you keep going like that ahh ... I'm going to run ahhh - Vaporeon's blowjobs were getting deeper and more exciting, and I increased the rhythm when I said I would run, until a full 10 minutes passed and I ran full in the mouth of vaporeon, I felt like she was taking all the cum ejaculated

Vaporeon: lost in ecstasy she had swallowed every last drop and in her eyes you could see some hearts like a caricature - this taste ... I never get tired of it - in that she began to remove all the clothes from the bottom -now you you will give pleasure to my love - and without ash could say a word vaporeon rose to the face of ash placing intimacy in the mouth of ash for which she moaned to feel the mouth of ash- a-ahhh e-this feels so well ... ash please make me feel good

Ash: he responded by raising his thumb up and started using his tongue by passing it all over the privacy of vaporeon

Vaporeon: ahhh a-ash ahhh e-you are so h-clever ahh with the mouth ahhh

Ash: he starts using his fingers to play with the vaporeon clitoris and at the same time opening his intimacy in which he put his tongue as far as possible

Vaporeon: drooling from the excitement and could not take it anymore, his body was shaking from all the feelings he was feeling, everything that made him ash more sexual desires

Ash: in that he puts 2 of his fingers in the intimacy of vaporeon next to his tongue opening more step in the intimacy of vaporeon

Vaporeon: ash ahhhh ahh I'm about to run me - no more to say Vaporeon was run at 5 minutes dropping their love juices on the face of ash which proves

Ash: it 's sweet your flavor vaporeon

Vaporeon: a-ash I can not stand it any more, I want you to reach for me, to put everything on me, I can not stand this feeling of emptiness anymore, I need you to fill me with your member, fast -All this I said shaking and with the tongue out and she could not stand the idea of not having sex with ash

Ash: it 's fine I'll do it

Vaporeon: but before - she removes the necklace returning to its original state of vaporeon, she was still aroused and her juices ran through her intimacy and went down her leg - I want you to set her up like this, I want you to set her as always and dear

Ash: it 's okay , but I warn you it will hurt more than before

Vaporeon: I do not care ta l have you in my endureth whatever

Ash: in that it grabs Vaporeon and puts her back on the floor letting her see her intimacy which I opened and I saw how pink it was

Vaporeon: ash please I can not stand it anymore - she said with her paws in her mouth anxious and eyes with a heart in them

Ash: it's okay here I'm going - he starts rubbing his member against the vaporeon's intimacy while she was giving ecstatic moans for the sensation of the ash member

Vaporeon: a-ahh d-stop playing ash and h-do it all at once

Ash and I no longer despair - slowly began to introduce his member, but Vaporeon began to whimpers of pain

Vaporeon: NGHHHH! HURT, HURT, HURT, HURT A LOT ! - the pain was very strong for her and prevented her tears from coming out

Ash: He stopped with what he was doing - it will be better to stop vaporeon, your body is too small to support it

Vaporeon: d- you say I'm not able to bear this ... hoaxes, and-me with such d-of having you inside l-I'll stand it

Ash: okay, I'll keep introducing him - he did what he said starting to introduce his member in the tiny intimacy of vaporeon, while he had passed in the privacy of vaporeon he managed to reach the hymen which he crossed, achieving its rupture and the outflow of blood - e-you're really tight vaporeon

Vaporeon: releasing some tears- n-do not say that ... s-just start to m-move

Ash: e-okay - this began to break through the intimacy of vaporeon which was getting narrower and tighter

Vaporeon: the pain I had in mind was gradually diminishing into pleasure- a-ahhh a-ash move a little faster ahh

Ash: h- will do what he can - begins to increase his rate by moving faster constantly, while introducing more deeply his member until he reached his uterus, he did not have to enter more than half of his limb to reach the uterus of vaporeon

Vaporeon: all the pain was gone and there was only the pleasure of the sex that vaporeon was experiencing the best way- ahhh a-ash t-your member is ahhhh m-very ahh g-big ahhhh ahh ah

Ash: jj e je thanks for the alago ... but if you keep pushing so I'll end up running - because the intimacy of Vaporeon moistened more movement was becoming more pleasurable for both as the member of ash drifted in and out easily

-20 minutes later-

Ash: v-vaporeon I'm about to cum - already sweating from so much action time he felt that the urge to ejaculate was getting closer and closer

Vaporeon: h-do it inside ahh ... I want it all inside ahhh

Ash: e-okay ... I'm going to run ... - after about 20 seconds said that ash ran inside vaporeon filling his interior completely while the rest of the liquid fell into the body of vaporeon at the moment that ash took out his member

Vaporeon : e-that f-was the best d-of my life ... ahh - he said as he trembled because of the warm sensation of the ash sperm in his belly - I- I feel so full inside of me, and h-I am still sperm coming out of my privacy ... f-it was too much

Ash: I'm exhausted - lift up steam, clean your privacy and lie down with vaporeon on your chest - excuse me if I surpass myself

Vaporeon: do not worry about love, it was the best thing in my life - he gives her a kiss as he could because he could not feel his legs - but I think, if you passed a little, because I do not feel my legs

Ash: I'm really sorry

Vaporeon: do not worry, besides ... - with its tail it approaches the member of ash and it returns to introduce it slowly- to-ahhh s-it feels so b-well to have it another v-time inside

Ash: v-vaporeon you're sure of this

Vaporeon: s- yes, but now I h-do it in a different way ... - therein is replaced pearl necklace becoming pokehybrid p-again- but ahhh

Ash: once vaporeon was transformed ash felt how the vaporeon hymen broke again and I noticed that it was shaking - these are well vaporized

Vaporeon: yes, n-don't worry ahhh

Ash: it would be better if we rest - he said while hugging vaporeon

Vaporeon: e- okay ... - he put his head on the chest of ash, but could not stand the feeling - sorry p-but not take any more - sac or member of their privacy and placed next to ash- hope that we repeat it some other day, but it will be when my legs come back to work hehe

Ash: really sorry I did not think I would leave you without mobility in the legs hehehe

Vaporeo: this hugs the arm of ash- do not worry ... - the one of a small kiss- I assure you that it is only temporary, but while you will have to charge me all the way

Ash: he caresses his head - I hope so, we slept, the sound of the rain will relax us - he said beginning to close his eyes to sleep and wake up in a new day

Vaporeon: Okay, I just hope it stops raining soon, I'm a little worried about the rest

Ash: do not worry, they were built and mini shelter, right now they must be sleeping - he turned around being in front of vaporeon - now we go to sleep, we must rest to continue our trip for tomorrow

Vaporeon: snuggling in the chest of ash- it 's good love, rest well

Ash: your equal vaporeon

So both fell asleep while the rain was falling outside , which relaxed the young couple so that their sleep could be reconciled more quickly, their trip would continue the next day and ash was close to winning the johto league, but it was not imagined the challenges that await you once you go to the hoenn region in search of your next adventure

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: an unknown visitor

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 15: an unknown visitor and alarming news

A new day had already begun the sun was rising, the puddles of water were all over the forest and the sunlight illuminated some drops of dew that fell from the leaves of the trees and in this our heroes were beginning to wake up, both Brock , Misty, Bianca and ash had left their respective tents, except Bianca which had been revealed again and Vaporeon who was still tired as well as not being able to walk through the night of passion she had with ash, back with our heroes these were chatting, although Bianca and Misty were still angry with ash for the incident they had had the previous day, the ash pokemon were waking up from their little shelter against the rain which miraculously had not fallen by the rain since it was very improvised, they all went with ash since they wanted to eat something, for their luck and Brock was preparing breakfast

Brock: Hey, because the girls are mad at you, what did you do to them?

Ash: I prefer not to talk about that - he said placing an ice pack on his head since his body was still hurt by the hydraulic pump of beats and mostly his head because when he hit he had hit his head

Brock: for your state I do not think it was a good thing

Ash: if you do not tell me I do not know - he said sarcastically

Pikachu: the only thing that you missed ash, was that you fell a lightning and you would have finished the night perfectly - he said giving a giggle while climbing on the shoulder of his coach

Ninetales: come pikachu do not be bad, ash is not to blame that yesterday he had a terrible day - said sitting on the floor with mew on his head

Mew: and I thought that bad luck did not exist, but I think that ash also attracts her, as much as good luck attracts

Bianca: what kind of good luck do you speak mew - wondering what he said mew

(remember that Bianca also understands pokemon)

Mew: it 's true you have not traveled so much with ash, well the thing is that ash is immensely lucky because, if you look good, it has a legendary pokemon pokemon that almost nobody knows, has a thousand-year-old pokemon, the rainbow gardevoir and know each of the legendary of each region, it is more ash once met the arceus himself in person, Brock also met him

Bianca: WOW I did not think Ash was so lucky ... but he does not have it to win leagues

Mew: well I think that bad luck is running out, I've won the kanto league and I'm sure that the other 6 win, but I think that his bad luck was in his personal life and with yesterday 's confirmed, and we do not know if today will happen again

Bayleef: just wait and see if something ... bad ... happens - I look at the sky

Ninetales: it will be better to move away from here do not believe, pikachu come

Pikachu: it's okay - gets off shoulder ash and moves away with the girls about 10 meters of ash

Ash: uh? Girls feel good - I turn to see their pokemon

At that moment a sudden flamethrower falls to ash leaving him black and hair with an afro hairstyle

Ash: I blow a bit of smoke out of my mouth - tell me this is not true - suddenly when you were going to raise a flare from the sky impact against ash which immediately fell on KO

Pikachu: There is only one to flare especially ash can bring down that way and comes from a specific pokemon - I look at ninetales and Bayleef which looked at pikachu

Bayleef and ninetales: must be the - they said in unison

In that Misty and Brock quickly approach ash to attend him

Misty: ash ... ash ... ASH WAKES UP !

At that moment ash begins to wake up

Ash: uh? ... what happened to me

Brock: that you fell a flamethrower and a flare from the sky at the same time

Misty: I know that yesterday was bad luck, but this is already exaggeration

Suddenly something falls quickly from the sky which when landing I raise a great quantity of dust which when dispersing I let show to charizard, the second pokemon that had ash since he started his trip when he was 10 years old, but charizard came with someone on his back

Charizard: once landed I see ash and approached him, the person who was on his back was hooded- ash ... - I look at ash as everything was burned - but what the hell happened to you!

Ash: hello charizard, hello or happy to see you, and I do not know what happened to me, a flamethrower and flare fell from the sky and suddenly hit me

Pikachu: charizard confesses that it was you, no other pokemon has the power to throw a flamethrower as strong as it is a blaze - he said while looking challenging to charizard

Charizard: so here they came to give those 2 attacks that I launched

Bayleef: how? explain yourself

Charizard: good you will see ...

Flashback from 10 minutes ago

Charizard: was with the hooded person mounted on his back, at that moment charizard noticed a few ledian flying so he decided to make a little joke- hehe, let's see what it will be like when they get scared - I charge a [flamethrower] which shot, but when I was halfway there this one disappeared in a weird way - but that demo ... better I'll try another attack - at that moment I throw a [flare] which just like the [flamethrower] disappeared- this way does not have any joke, but I wonder where the flamethrowers will have gone

End of the flashback

Charizard: and that's what happened, but did not think it would end up where I was ash, that if it 's bad luck - look at the spicy- salsa hey, this is the hot sauce they bought me for days and suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a soy sauce

Pikachu: this is already suspicious, will there be some pokemon that can give bad luck to someone?

Mew: I think so but I do not know very well - he said while thinking about a specific pokemon

Ninetales: by the way, charizard to whom you bring there, that person is suspiciously quiet

Charizard: oh! she is someone who came to see ash

The 4 pokemon: her !? - They said almost angry

The mysterious girl got off the back of charizard and approached ash, this upon seeing the hooded girl was surprised and got up immediately

Ash: h-hi ... - he said a little nervous because he did not know the girl or that he believed the

¿?: Is seeing ash remembered some things and began to drop a few tears of sadness which was approached by Ash and hug him as if he were going to snatch

Ash: o-hey you're fine - he said a little worried about the action of the girl

Misty: hey ash you know her

Brock: and if you do not know her, you could leave me to court her - she received a blow from Misty which sent her to the floor

Misty: behave black assault !

¿? : P- finally you could find ash sniff sniff through years looking for you and there you are - said hugging him harder and releasing more tears

Pikachu: wait for that voice ... it can not be !

Ash: this one was surprised by the voice of the wise girl who was -can not be, you-you are ...

¿?: This one raises the head doing that its hood was shut showing its face - if ash ... I am ...

-In the origin room-

Giratina was witnessing the moment between ash and the girl, but the moment she was going to say her name the crystal went out

Giratina: but what demo ... victini, me l oe t ta ! what they did with the crystals, they 're going to ... to ... pay - when I turn around I notice that arceus was behind the

Arceus: tell me why are you loosing giratin

Giratina: hey I was on my break and you ruined my soap opera at noon - he said in an annoyed tone

Arceus: Bullshit I care what you do, REMEMBER THAT WE PREPARARNO s for the arrival of ALTER and you're here wasting time ! - He said in an annoying way that giratina had seen very few times, he knew that when he was like this he should stop wasting time, in that arceus sits on his throne

Giratina: it 's fine I'll stop wasting time, now tell me what happens

Arceus: the resurrection of alter is every step forward, now it will be 9 years from now

Giratina: WHAT !? But it was supposed to be in 18 years!

Arceus: I do not know, someone or something wants to revive him quickly but I do not know who he is, arg , this situation is getting out of my hands ... tell me and you found someone to help ash in his fight

Giratina: I did not find 1 but 3 warriors, although the last one is very hesitant in whether I should choose it or not - I pass the files

Arceus: I like these 3, a deranged and psychopathic murderer boy, the pokemon with which they are good fighters, apparently his life has not been as pleasant as he wanted, and the other, a boy from a different planet, arrived with his team of recognition to a planet of pokemon ... to remember who this guy is, celebi I mention it about a time trip in which I help a Zoroark to save this boy, comes from the planet S-34 and were to the planet S-02, we are very far away, we are in the A-10, and the assassin apparently got it from the planet H-01, and the other boy ... his name is Adrián, a current rival of ash has a formidable team and one of his pokemon has masterevolution interesting I only need a record but I 'll check later should prepare training camp, we will bring ash here in 8 years to train with the others and their pokemon - I look at giratina - talking about ash by chance do not open stado causing serious jokes right?

Giratina : not as you believe me capable - he said sarcastically

Arceus: one of these days I will turn you into a mortal and you will see their suffering, but while we have to see how we bring it to the place

Giratina: and when I get here ... will you tell the truth ... Red? - said transforming into the network rival ... Green

Arceus (Red): you know that everything would be tense if I tell you, in addition - it becomes a network - if you wanted a rematch for 25 years ago during the kanto league you should only tell me - he said making a pokemon team appear

Giratina (Green): h iso the same as arceus appearing another team - Blastoise see ! - He said ordering a Blastoise who was on his team

Arceus: Charizard see! - He said doing the same as Giratina - I hope he wins the best

Giratina: thanks for the praise, now to fight and do not potencies your pokemon like you did in the league

Arceus: he smiled defiantly- I do not know what you're talking about, I'm not anything

After that Lucario and Giratina were fighting for hours to see who was the best coach at that moment, while waiting for the resurrection of alter

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: clarifying things

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 16: clarifying the things of the past

Narrates the unnecessary narrative:

After the charizard arrived at the ash, they noticed that he had brought a strange girl, who saw ash as she rushed towards ash, but the strangest thing was that she was crying, but something surprised ash and pikachu, and that something was the voice, it was when the mysterious girl raised her face ash was left in shock ...

Ash: t-you ... e-you ... - but before continuing the girl started talking

¿?: If ash, it's me ... serena

Pikachu: n-can not be, what does she do here

Ninetales: pikachu you're fine, you look like you've seen a ghost

Bayleef: wait serena? ... that was not the girl I mentioned ash in her story, in the house of adrián

Ninetales: wait ... if it's true it's her, so that's why you reacted like that pikachu

Pikachu: I did not know what to do was impacted by the arrival of serene does not go out of her way to stay still or attack

-While with Brock, Bianca and Misty-

Misty: Hey, Brock, that's the serene one she told us about.

Brock: indeed, it's her

Bianca: how dare you come here, after what you iso a ash

Misty: Meanwhile let's see what happens, because it's more interesting than my noon soap opera - she sat on a chair with a soda and some popcorn

Brock: Even if it's a bit of worry for Ash, it can not be that when you met him you fell in love with him.

Bianca: seriously, Misty was in love with ash

Misty: Brock closes the peak I do not tell ...

Brock: if indeed she was in love with ash, but since she did not know anything about the subject of love, she never confessed to him

Bianca: poor girl

Misty: the 2 are worse than a darkrai in a nightmare

\- Back with ash and serena-

Serena stopped hugging ash and walked away 5 steps while wiping tears, ash was still in shock, but was the first to speak

Ash: d-dime serena that you do here, it's more like you found me

Serena: I've been looking for you for the last 2 years

Ash: and what were you doing

Serena: I came to apologize for the misunderstanding that almost nobody knows

Ash: what a misunderstanding, it was a misunderstanding that I found you confessing to Alain and you found them kissed, just the same day that I was going to tell you my feelings for you

Serena: With a face of guilt and remorse - I already knew of your feelings and that you were going to declare me, but that happened ... 3 days before I was kidnapped

Ash: and you think I'll believe that lie

Serena: I know you did not create it from my mouth, but from someone else's - from his pocket he took out a small device which he activated and threw for the air, said device began to float and pointed towards the floor beginning to project the image of clemont

Ash: Clemont !? But how come ... - I try to play clemont, but this was a hologram - WAA! You are a ghost!?

Before the comment of all ash fell comically except serene

Clemont: no, I'm not a ghost! I am a real-time hologram, I told Serena to bring me to explain some things to you, she imagined that she told you why she was coming and you thought it was a lie, because in reality she tells the truth

Ash: but seriously you think she was kidnapped

Clemont: not only did I believe him, his story is confirmed but has not been disseminated so as not to create a disturbance, if you do not believe me then how serene will you of the evidence - turn to see serena-serena pullout the videotape and the papers she makes 2 years

Serena: It 's okay - pulls out a bag that was on Charizard's back, taking out some papers and some video cassettes - well clemont, that's the first thing I should teach to ash

Clemont: well the first thing is ... oh no ... no no do not no ... - you hear an explosion where clemont was and his hologram vanished then the device began to fall, but quickly serene with a bat he had hidden in his hooded suit, he gave a blow to the device sending it far away and this finally I explode in the air

Serena: quietly I keep the bat and with all serenity I give the papers to ash which I accept

Ash: he saw all the papers that were in that single folder were like 20 and like 4 video cassettes - because so many files

Serena: if you want to know the whole truth there is this, everything that happened that day and ... and ... - without notice serena faints, but ash manages to catch it just in time

Ash: charizard that happens to serena

Charizard: lack of sleep, has not slept for 3 days in a row looking for you, has not eaten much since I did not want to waste time

Ash: he goes to the girls' camping tent and leaves her sleeping next to latias which seems that he would not wake up in a good time, but not to cause inconvenience took to latias to his camping tent and left her sleeping next to vaporeon after that he left his tent and went to see the documents, he noticed that charizard was lying down so he decided to lie down in charizard and began to read the documents in silence

Charizard: then ash you have an admirer eh- he said in a wicked voice

Ash: Sorry charizard, but now I'm not for pranks

Charizard: I support his head in one of his fists and closed his eyes- it 's fine as you want ... - charizard slow to understand, but after 2 minutes I notice it- wait how do you understand me?

Ash: I'll explain it to you later - I kept reading all the papers while I was stunned by the information in those documents - this can not be true, so that was what I saw that day, an illusion, what the hell was that I saw that day - he said with papers in one hand while looking at the sky

The hours passed, it was already night, and latias had awakened, and of course I had punished her for going back to bed late, but I reduced the punishment because of what had happened the previous night , the punishment I had given was that she could not kiss me for 2 weeks, it was already 8:00 p.m. she had explained the whole situation to latias and about 30 minutes later serena woke up and had left the tent, this time without her hooded jacket with which I had come, if not wearing the outfit I used after cutting my hair, but this time it was that her hair was longer, like when we met in kalos, it was weird to see her like that , but I must admit that ... she looked beautiful in the way I was dressed, serena saw me but sat in a chair away from mine, at that moment beats was with Bianca talking, I was willing to speak at that moment but serene interrupted me

Serena: if you read the documents I think I should tell you my story, but I would like to do it in a more private place

Ash: Okay, let's go to Brock's camping tent, no one will bother us - he said getting up

Serena: followed him silently with his eyes down entering the tent and then went in, leaving the camp tent open- well I'll tell you everything, this happened 3 days before the final of the league

Flashback

Serena: ash you're excited for the pokemon league

Ash: yes and a lot, I hope I can win this league, and finally become a pokemon master - the jet said enthusiastically-

Clemont: I hope you win ash, your team is very strong and at the moment you have had good battle plans

Bonnie: You're right , get wet , ash is great in battles

Ash: Haha thanks for the compliments, they are all very good friends

Serena: yes ... friends - said goofy since ash still considered her as a friend, but was determined to confess that same afternoon

And so the afternoon passed, it was already 7:00 p.m., I had told Ash that we would meet in a place in the forest, I was determined to confess my feelings and I was not going to waste the opportunity I had in mind, but leave all my thoughts When I noticed that someone was coming, I was anxious because I thought it would be ash, but after a few seconds I heard nothing and about 2 minutes later I felt a strong blow to the head which caused me to faint immediately , I woke up to what seems to be a few hours later, I was sitting with my hands tied behind my back, my mouth was covered with tape and everything was dark, except for a light bulb that hung from the ceiling and thanks to that I could see my 2 captors, 2 people which never I thought they would do this to me, they were miette and sauna, at the moment I saw them I could not speak because they were with tape in their mouths but they approached me and they started talking to me

Shauna: she was the first to approach me , her face showed a smile of satisfaction- hello queen of kalos, you are comfortable in your place, because I hope you are because that will be the place where you will be the rest of your life hahahaha

Miette: that's how you love her, and while you're there, you'll conquer ash with the help of Shauna

Shauna: and while she does that, I will become the new queen of kalos without anyone stopping me, but for that you have to be out of our way

Miette: that's why we kidnapped you and brought you to this forgotten cabin, here no one will find you and you will die alone

Shauna: Although we will not kill you, we will let you die of hunger and dehydration

Miette: so we will not get our hands dirty

Shauna: and you know the best part

Miette: ash will end up hating you for what you will do

Shauna: Well, more good for what I'll do disguised as you

Miette: what better way to conquer ash than by making her forget you, and the best way is ...

Shauna: to see you confessing to another person

Miette: when the poor man has broken his heart, I will appear and help him

Shauna: and once that is over I will continue to take the position of queen of kalos

Shauna / miette: it 's the perfect plan !

Miette: and you will not stop it hahahahaha

Both laughed as psychopaths, I was in shock, which I considered my best friends were my worst loss, after they left there I was what I remember was like 3 days, which felt like an eternity in that cold place and Dark where the sun did not enter, it was not until the fourth day that someone found me almost dead from hunger and dehydration, they quickly took me to the nearest hospital where I fell into a coma for 8 months, they could not recognize me until I did a blood test, where the report revealed that I was Serena Yvonne quickly began an investigation to find out what happened, after 4 months until they discovered the whole truth of the matter, my mother was by my side supporting me after that horrible experience, I just thought about what could have done miette and Shauna ash, I could only think about that, but when I discovered from clemont what had happened there was I was devastated, surely ash must hate me , because of those 2 girls my life was ruined, I lost ash and I do not know if I could see it again, my charge as queen of kalos was taken care of by the old queen, I had returned to accept my position but the media or the hospital where they were allowed to transmit the events that could cause a scandal, knowing that I asked Aryan to take care of my position as queen for as long as it was necessary to do something important, Clemont helped me locate Ash and gave me some files to show Ash the whole truth, I went to Kanto where Delia and Prof. Oak tried to persuade me, but after telling the truth they told me I was johto, Prof. Oak told me to use charizard to find it faster and so I decided to embark on the search for ash

End of the flashback

Ash: and what happened with miette and Shauna

Serena: both were taken to jail, 80 years of conviction for, kidnapping, attempted murder and identity theft

Ash: well in the end they received their punishment

Serena: yes ... well I think that, with that said, you should still hold a grudge against me, so I'd better go back to kalos, after what happened I do not think we'll see each other again - she got up and started to leave the store camping something depressed until the unexpected happened, ash took her by the arm pulling her to him and immediately kissed her on the lips, serene was shocked with this, the person I love and still loved was kissing her, that was a dream made reality, she only began to reciprocate the kiss and after a few seconds they separated due to lack of oxygen

Ash: that had been a dream to kiss serene something that he always thought impossible but was now experiencing in his own flesh - accept that as a sign that I forgive you and I ask you to forgive me for not believing

Serena: yes, if I forgive you ash - said bouncing a few tears, but not of sadness but of happiness to be able to be again with his special boy - but ash I would like to propose something to you

Ash: you want us to be true boyfriends - he said quickly impressing serena

Serena: p-but as you knew - he said with a small blush present

Ash: because before I dare to say that, if I have to explain some things to you, but first let's go outside - saying that ash and serena came out of the camping tent

Serena: what things should you explain to me ash

Ash: b-good hehe ...

Misty: maybe about the harem that has

Serena: h-harem !? - said serena blushed by the information of the girl

Ash: thank you very much for the information Misty - said sarcastically

Misty: if I did not say it, you would take hours explaining everything

Serena: and you're part of ...

Misty: from the harem of ash ... no, first dead

Ash: I do not know why, but that somehow hurt me

Serena: then who are

Misty: the first of all is the one with white hair that you see for finds - she said pointing to Latias- and the other one is the one that is casually coming out of the camp tent of ash - she said pointing to vaporeon - and the other 5 that you tell ash

Serena: e-then they are 7 - I look at ash something flushed

Ash: s-si hehe - knelt making a reference- please do not hate me for this

Serena: I-I do not know what to think - he said trying to analyze the situation

Misty: and not only that, hear Latias come here

Serena: l-latias? But is that the name of a legendary pokemon?

Latias: already in front of Misty - what happens Misty

Misty: I have to do something that's why I need you - without warning, he takes his necklace from Latias, letting it become pokemon- ash is pokefilic

Serena: to not be able to hold so much new information about ash this ends up fainting, but ash catches her in his arms before he fell to the ground

Misty: I think it happens to me

Latias / ash: seriously? Do not tell me - they said sarcastically in unison

After this ash took her to her camp tent, vaporeon went to sleep with the girls and ash I put another warning to latias on her des velones, so they just waited for the next day to come so she could explain everything calmly to me.

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: trying to explain everything

Notice I do not own pokemon, but my story

Chapter 17: trying to explain everything and a girl very difficult to conquer

After she explained everything to ash, he could understand the situation and thanks to the papers she had taken, she could corroborate her story, although the news she knew about ash was not so pleasant, Misty was the only thing that made the news worse. things saying that she was pokefilico, the poor serena just fainted and ash had to take her to her camping tent and vaporeon had to take her to the girls store, once the night passed and the first rays of the sun came out, serena began to wake up and I would not believe who had slept by his side

Serena: I was waking up after what I had thought had been a very long nightmare, but I did not want to wake up, I was very comfortable ... too much to be honest so I decided to open my eyes and the first thing I could see was ash, a few centimeters of my face, besides that she was hugging me delicately with one of her arms, I was very blushed I never thought I was in such a moment with ash, I also noticed that I had nothing in my torso, my blush could not be bigger- (no it can be, it can not be, this can not be happening, it must be a dream )

Then in that moment of one of the pokeballs that had ash a pokemon came out, it was a gardevoir, but it was blue, not blue shiny if not a dark blue

Gardy: no, you're not dreaming serene

Serena: How do you know my name?

Gardy: I saw it in the memories of him - he said pointing to ash

Serena: and-I see

Gardy: do not panic anymore, I know you have many questions about what happened, and also about because I have this color, I will explain the first thing but the other will not

Serena: after removing the ash off arm sat near gardy so that he could explain to him everything - is well

Gardy: well let me explain everything - this one began to explain to serena, about latias, her human form, all the brides of ash, which of course were her pokemon, also what ash could understand the pokemon, and that he he has had sex with 2 of his pokemon - and that's all

Serena: she was shocked by everything she had heard from gardy on ash, all that had left her shocked, so much so that she did not say any words, she was silent, so she opened the tent and went outside

Gardy: poor girl, I think I told him more about it - he looked at ash for a while, it had changed its color to purple he wanted to touch the face of ash, but he stopped halfway - I still can not forgive him, I get rid, when I loved him the most - he went back into his pokeball again

It was 1 hour since she had woken up and was sitting in one of the chairs where the group was eating, she was thinking, and thinking that what that gardevoir had told her was false, but she had to listen to her own ash, if that It was true, 5 more minutes passed when Ash left his tent, but had left without a shirt and with only a short over

Serena: I turned immediately to not see ash like that, I was completely flushed to see him like that

Ash: this seeing serena approached her and sat on one of the chairs facing her - good morning serene as you dawned

Serena: b-good days ash, b-well and you

Ash: spectacular, he was very comfortable

The silence was present for a few minutes, but then calmly decided to give her question to ash

Serena: o-oye ash, is it true that now ... you have 2 girlfriends?

Ash: no ... it's really 6, and if you ask, yes, they are all pokemon, the girl you saw yesterday is called latias, and the other one that was asleep is vaporeon, they are 2 human form due to some special necklaces, and the others are the members of my team that includes pikachu

Serena: p-but if pikachu is male

Ash: not really, because of a genetic problem that makes his tail look like a male's and not a female's, also because you ask

Serena: this one had the low head releasing some tears, but without making any tears

Ash: o-hey cool because you're crying, something bad happened to you

Serena: n-is not that ... snif ... if not now definitely if I lost you ... snif ... if I had found you faster maybe I would have had an opportunity with you, fix things faster ... snif ...

Ash: sighs serenade, stand up for a moment - she said as she got up from her seat and approached serena

Serena: e-okay! - He said getting up immediately while drying some tears

At that time ash approached serene and took her shoulders, it blushed a little and blushed more when he felt the lips of ash in his, ash was kissing, for serene was a dream, and had kissed but to do it again was something incredible for her, the kiss lasted about 10 seconds but for her it was like an eternity, after the serene kiss she was blushing and in shock, ash instead was just smiling, serenely noticed that he had changed Pretty, it was not that dumb and distracted boy, now it was more mature , she was surprised by that, so Ash decided to speak to leave the silence behind

Ash: time, that kiss means you still have a chance, but only if you accept me in my current situation - he said sitting down while watching Serena

Serena: a-ash I ... I ... - At that moment someone interrupts them

Mew: good morning ash! - said throwing to ash

Ash: Wa! Mew !? What are you doing awake so early

Mew: no and asleep anxious to know who is next! - He said speaking telepathically so that serena also listen

Serena: the next one? Next of what?

Mew: to strengthen your romance with ash: 3

Ash: Yes , I've been doing that to be fair, just 2 days ago Vaporeon was the last one I was with, now comes another one of the girls

Serena: and-I see - serene at that time I was anxious, I did not know whether to accept or not, because on the one hand I wanted to be with the person I loved most in the world, but on the other hand I was afraid of being rivaled by other pokemon , but ... she was determined then she answered the question that ash-ash had asked her ... I ... I do accept to be your girlfriend ( accept can not be, can not be, now I am ash's girlfriend ! )

Ash: that's good! - He said hugging serena- I promise you will make you happy serene

Serena: g-thanks ash, I promise I'll do my best ... o-hey ash, can you ... can you give me a kiss?

Ash: Of course, I do not see the problem - he said to bring his lips to serene, but the moment he was going to kiss felt a texture of familiar lips, when he realized mew had gotten in the middle to be kissed

Mew: after the kiss I was blushing, but smiling, so I look at ash- thank you very much ash, that kiss was splendid: 3

Serena: o-heard he was going to kiss me !

Ash and serene and calm down - said Serena to kiss without notice, the kiss was not so long, but both disfrutaron- happy?

Serena: yes ... and a lot! - He said hugging strongly to ash

But then at that moment came latias, which apparently was tired , since that was not her time to get up, but because she had not slept late her body got her up early

Latias: approaching ash- good morning ash, and hello serena

Ash: good morning sleepy, I see that this time you understood the punishment well

Latias: yes if you do not remind me, now I can not taste your lips, I do not want the punishment to increase

Serena: as well?

Ash: I told him that if he did not start going to bed early we would not have sex in 2 whole years

Serena: sss-sex !

Ash: yes, latias and I have already done it , we both lost our virginity at the same time

In that serene moment she was pale and in shock

Mew: you have no touch for the words true ash

Ash: o-hey serena are you okay - he said taking her by the shoulders and shaking her

Pikachu: ash, stand aside for a moment - he said carrying an impactrueno

Ash: hi pikachu like ... you ... there not - he said seeing that pikachu had already thrown an impactrueno which had hit him full

After the impactrueno both ash and serena were singed and with the hair in a row

Serena: it's also a pleasure to see you again pikachu -Said to fall to the floor

Ash has not changed in all these years pikachu - said only those impactruenos arrodillándose- increasingly become stronger

Pikachu: hehe, I'm sorry, I think I'm over the top

At that time everyone is surprised to see that a light comes out of the store of ash, apparently gardevoir had left his pokeball and began to approach ash and serene, gardevoir seemed calm as it was in its green color

Gardevoir: I will help you - she said approaching serena and using pulse healing

Bayleef: this was next to pikachu to which I whisper- [do not you think gardevoir is nice today? ]

Pikachu: [you're right is very strange, will it be changing to the gardevoir of before?]

Bayleef: [maybe yes, but if you do we will be much disadvantage ash]

Pikachu: [because you say it]

Bayleef: [I say it for those 2 balloons that you have, that's not normal in a gardevoir when in totality they're all flat!]

Ninetales: [What are girls talking about?]

Pikachu: [that bayleef is exaggerating the things that gardevoir will have a lot of influence on ash]

Bayleef: [I'm not exaggerating, I'm telling you the truth!]

Ninetales: [Well, I think Bayleef is right and ...]

Pikachu: [ yyyyyy ... what?]

Ninetales: - swallows- [e-ella is watching us and I already hear the whole conversation]

Gardevoir: after finishing healing serena this approached ash and as revenge for the words of the girls she decided to hug him by sticking her breasts to ash while looking at the girls- how nice that nothing happened to you ash - said to start use pulse healing with ash

Ash: blushing from feeling the breasts of gardevoir- s-yeah good that's fine O / O

Pikachu: e-that look and ... - note the color of gardevoir which was bright blue - that color ... that wretch is trying to seduce ash as revenge! - She said angrily but when she was away, I did not hear her

Latias: holding her breasts and watching those of gardevoir- (I feel a flat girl next to gardevoir)

Ash: after gardevoir healed to ash this rose immediately still blushed by the embrace of gardevoir and I felt their breasts- b-well girls come closer - at that time all the pokemon are approaching (pikachu, bayleef, ninetales, mew and gardevoir) - it 's time to choose the next one but this time it will be through a small game - he said taking out a few white cigarettes- one of these cigarettes has a different color, the one with the cigarette with a different color will win - After saying that he extended his arm with the cigarettes in his fist

Each girl took 1 and to the surprise of all, the winner had been gardevoir, latias knew that she had used her psychic powers to know which was the winning cigarette , her goal was to take revenge on the comments of the girls and not be with ash

Ash: well the winner was gardevoir, and I hope you are calm with the decision

All nodded and said that if reluctantly

The hours passed and everyone was back on their journey to get to the pokemon league, serena and Bianca spoke with serena which were becoming good friends, but serena felt alone since she had left her pokemon with her mom, but serena he learned to be without them, Brock and ash were talking about some topics, mew slept in the head of ash while it was covered by the cap, pikachu was on the shoulder of ash as always, gardevoir walked next to ash and latias and vaporeon spoke about some things, going from about 12 hours they realized that she was about to reach its destination, and lacked only a 5 hour hike but decided to leave soas it was getting dark and decided to camp for its serene luck wearing his tent camping, so Latias decided to sleep with her, at dinner time Brock began to make dinner and serene helped him

Brock: serene fence you work very well in the kitchen

Serena: Thanks Brock, my mom taught me how to do it, and how did you learn

Brock: when you have more than 5 brothers you must be prepared for everything

Serena: y-I see, and tell me you always cook alone?

Brock: yes

Serena: and Misty and Bianca do not help you?

Brock: no

Serena: and why ?

Brock: believe me you will not want to know, I'd better tell you later

Serena: e-okay

Meanwhile with Bianca and Latias

Bianca: and tell me beats, how are you doing with your beloved

Latias: perfect ... I think

Bianca: and that, because you say it

Latias: is that ash has not paid me as much attention as before

Bianca: but you know very well because this is so

Latias: if I already loved, it was my own decision, but ... - looking at ash

Bianca: you're sorry for your true decision

Latias: yes, but I was very kind, I just wanted to spend more time with ash, to hug me, to caress me, to tell me to love me, that, that ... - could not continue as the tears began to come out

Bianca: seeing the state of her friend hugged her and stroked her head- already now , you know very well that you are the first love of ash and that you will always be the first in her heart

Latias: y-I know, but I want ash to pay more attention

Bianca: then why not better when ash ends the league johto you go out for a walk with him, so it would be easier for you to spend time with ash

Latias: is it really?

Bianca: of course, you think I would lie to you

Latias: n-no

Bianca: then? Do what I told you so you can be happier with ash

Latias: wiping the tears - it 's fine I'll thank you bianc ... - I stop talking as I notice that the spray of the soul was shining in Bianca's backpack thing that beats you noticed immediately and approached this- e-is latios? -Suddenly the jewel began to float but after a few seconds it left its activity and stopped shining back to its original state -to-open latios?

Bianca: n-I do not know, we have to see how we can contact him , but it will be better to leave him for tomorrow

Latias: e-okay

After that strange event everyone dined and went to sleep, this time latias slept with serena and vaporeon with Misty and Bianca, Brock as always alone and ash with gardevoir, which appeared before ash with its purple color, a pajamas and glasses , she lay down next to ash without saying a word , and to break the ice ash decided to talk

Ash: hey gardy

Gardy: tell me ash

Ash: I ... I'm so sorry for what I put you through , I did not know what you wanted at that moment and I just thought about what I ... I'm so sorry - at that moment ash hug gardy

Gardy: ash yo ... - gardy was very surprised at that moment, ash had changed a lot, it was not the same as the time he left her, but she had a hard time forgiving and she was not going to make it that easy , so she resisted his feelings and his color changed to dark blue - better let's sleep, tomorrow you will arrive at your destination and we need to be rested - he said coldly separating from the embrace of ash

Ash: just sigh and responded with a depressed if to then go to sleep

Gardevoir: after Ash fell asleep the color of her body turned gray until it turned black, she was letting some tears go, but she was not screaming- (I-I'm sorry many ash, I can not forgive you that easy, just ... I can not) - after this he began to fall asleep slowly falling into the world of cresselia

End of chapter 17


End file.
